Run: A Marauders Tale
by ChibiYumi
Summary: Eine Geschichte zur Zeit der Rumtreiber. Vorsicht o.O vor Slash und leichtem Femmeslash! Pairing: SiriusRemus bzw. RemusSirius, JamesLily
1. Kapitel 1: Meeting Charity

_Titel: Run - A Marauders Tale_

_Autor: ChibiYumi_

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Warnings: Slash (!), leichtes Femmeslash, (don't like, don't read!)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Paring: Sirius/Remus (bzw. Remus/Sirius), James/Lily, Charity(OC)/Sydney(OC)_

_Anmerkung: Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde grösstenteils die englischen Namen benutzten. Hier einige Übersetzungen: Moony - Moony, Padfoot - Tatze, Prongs - Krone, Wormtail - Wurmschwanz, Marauders - (die) Rumtreiber... Sollten weitere Begriffe folgen, die ich aus dem Englischen nehme, werde ich euch vor dem jeweiligen Kapiteln warnen. Diese Umänderungen werden immer unter "Englisch-Deutsch" stehen. Danke, für's Verständnis :) !_

_Zusatz Bemerkung: Seid nett zu mir. Es ist das erste Mal dass ich "Harry Potter" schreibe... uh, als wäre das eine genügende Entschuldigung, für das was ich mir hier zusammenreime -.-° ! Sorry! Oh und falls es von den Bucherzählungen etwas abschweift, bitte nicht böse sein. Es wird eben auch ein leichtes AU... aber ist das nicht jede FF?_

_Ich wünsche trotzdem viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Run - A Marauders Tale**

_Kapitel 1 - Meeting Charity_

Es war einer der vielen regnerischen Tage in London. Der Himmel war grau und von Sonne keine Spur. Dafür schien sie Gestern den ganzen lieben Tag lang, weswegen man jetzt den eigenwilligen Geruch von Regen, welches auf dem warmen Asphalt traf roch. In King's Cross war die Hölle los zu dieser frühen Stunde. Viele Menschen drängelten sich ins Trockene, andere versuchten rechtzeitig ihre Züge zu erwischen um zur Arbeit zu kommen, wiederum andere passierten gerade die unter Zauberer vertraute Passage zum Gleis 9 ¾. Einer diesen vielen Schüler war der 15-jährige Remus Lupin. Zum bereits 5ten Male passierte er nun die Barriere aus soliden (?) Backstein, allerdings war die Furcht davor, dass der Durchgang plötzlich kein Durchgang mehr war noch da. Dieses Mal war es sogar noch ein Stückchen schlimmer. Sirius hatte die letzte Nacht bei James Zuhause verbracht und wollte mit ihm dann nach King's Cross kommen... und jeder in ihrem Jahrgang wusste, dass James gut und gerne überall und immer zu spät kam. Deswegen war es auch kein Wunder, dass es gerade 08:52 Uhr war und von den beiden Schwarzhaarigen jede Spur fehlte. Normalerweise war es so, dass Remus die Passage immer zusammen mit Sirius passierte, sie sich auf der anderen Seite mit Peter trafen, um dann gemeinsam ein freies Abteil zu suchen. James musste dann sein alljährliches 'Ich-springe-gerade-noch-auf-den-Zug-bevor-er-losfährt'-Ritual vollziehen, ehe die vier Marauders endlich wieder etwas entspannen konnten. Das ging dann genau so lange gut, ehe irgendwann während der Zugfahrt Malfoy und Snape gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle in ihrem Abteil auftauchten und unmissverständlich Streit suchten. Wenn es nach Remus ginge, würde er die Slytherins jedes einzelne Mal übersehen/-hören aber Prongs und Padfoot konnten es sich natürlich nicht gefallen lassen - Sie mit ihren überschäumenden Stolz. Wirklich eine Schande; Sie verbrauchten so viel Ernergie und steckten so viel Zeit im Krieg gegen die Slytherins, welche man auch so viel besser hätte gebrauchen können. Wie zum Beispiel für die vielen verschiedenen Prüfungen zu lernen, oder vielleicht auch um endlich Mal eine akzeptable Partnerin zu finden. Keiner der vier Jungs hatte je eine etwas ernstere Beziehung. Peter fiel vollkommen weg, er war viel zu schüchtern um überhaupt einem Mädchen in die Augen sehen zu können, Sirius behielt nie lange eine Freundin, da sie ihm irgendwie nach einiger Zeit zu langweilig wurden, James... um Merlins Willen! James vergraulte sie schon nach dem ersten Date mit seinem...nun.. sagen wir nicht vorhandenen Taktgefühl. Er war einfach den meisten Frauen zu... ehrlich? Was Remus in diesem Punkte anging; Er hatte schon lange die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Er sah sich nicht einmal nach Mädchen um, da er wusste, dass sie ihn eh niemals so akzeptieren konnten, wie er nun Mal war. Würde er sie anlügen und sein "wahres Ich" (Sirius wäre in diesem Moment auf ihn losgegangen und ihm immer wieder, wie ein Mantra, wiederholt, dass Remus sein "wahres Ich" war, nicht der Werwolf.) verstecken, musste er jeden Monat eine neue Ausrede bringen, warum er den Abend nicht im Dormitorium ? verbrachte... So wie er es Jahrelang mit seinen Freunden gemacht hatte. Irgendwie war er froh, dass James so ein helles Köpfchen war und sofort schnallte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und Remus obendrein auch Mal über ein altes Pergament brüten sah, in dem es genau um Werwölfe ging. Dadurch dass nun James und die anderen es wussten, ging es ihm etwas besser. Es hatte ihm tatsächlich gut getan es jemanden zu gestehen. Und sehr wahrscheinlich tat es ihm noch besser, dass seine Freunde beschlossen ihm zu helfen und beizustehen. Obwohl er zu Beginn gegen diese ganze Animagus-Idee war, so war er nun unendlich erleichtert, dass er seine Freunde an seiner Seite wusste... Obwohl es alle drei noch nicht geschafft hatten, sich in Animagi Mehrzahl von Animagus zu verwandeln, ihre Vortschritte waren erstaunlich. Sirius war bis jetzt bereits ein langer, mit dunklem Fell überzogener Schwanz gewachsen, den er den ganzen Abend nicht weg bekam und deswegen ein Date platzen lassen musste, James hatte plötzlich eine Hufe anstelle seiner rechten Hand und Peter wuchs, zwar mit etwas mehr Mühe als bei den anderen, eine seltsam verbogene, kleine Nase. Ja, er war ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar und umsomehr wurde er es, jedes Mal er sah wie sie verzweifelt versuchten ihre tierischen Ichs zu wecken.

Und als Remus durch die Passage hindurchplopte und auf der anderen Seite am Gleis 9¾ stand, wünschte er sich nichts mehr als seine Freunde endlich wiederzusehen. Der Vollmond lag noch 6 Tage entfernt und Remus begann sich wieder schwummrig und müde zu fühlen. Besonders ab den 10 Tag bis zum Vollmond, bemerkte er immer wieder, wie der Wolf in ihm durch die menschliche Fassade brechen wollte. Wegen diesem inneren Kampfes wurde Remus in den Abenden vor dem Vollmond immer extrem müde und verkroch sich bereits kurz nach Sonnenuntergang im Bett. In der Nacht war der einzige Zeitpunkt im ganzen Tag, in der selbst der Wolf müde wurde und sich ausruhte. Wenigstens etwas...

Bereits leicht erschöpft, liess er seine Koffer vor dem Zug stehen - selbst in King's Cross gab es Hauselfen die sich um alles kümmerten. Es konnte nichts schaden bereits nach einem Abteil zu suchen und noch etwas die Ruhe zu geniessen um zu lesen, bevor die Anderen eintraten. Remus fand schliesslich ein leeres Abteil ziemlich gegen Ende des Zuges und machte es sich am Fensterplatz bequem. Aus dem Rucksack, welcher er mit Absicht mit rein genommen hatte, zog er das erstbeste Buch raus, welches ihm in die Hand fiel und begann zu lesen.

Einige Zeit später wurde mit einem lauten Krachen die Schiebetür beiseite gezogen und Remus verlor die Zeile über Hexenverbrennungen im 16. Jahrhunder, die er gerade am lesen war, als auch schon das Krachen von einem weiteren Poltern begleitet wurde.

"James! Hör auf zu flirten und hilf mir mit deinem tonnenschweren Koffer. Du siehst ja, dass sie nichts von dir will. Sie gehört eh zu meinem Fanclub." Remus hob den Kopf um Sirius im Türrahmen stehen zu sehen, welcher mit James riesigen Reisekoffer kämpfte und gleichzeitig mit James den Gang runter sprach, ehe er es aufgab James bekehren zu wollen und sich nach Remus umdrehte, "Oy, Moony! Hilf mir Mal mit James' Koffer! Der ist sauschwer, ich möchte wissen wie viele Stinkbomben er dieses Jahr mitgeschleppt hat."

Es stimmte schon. James dachte immer an alles, was seine Streiche so anging. Er wusste, dass sie bis Halloween nicht nach Hogsmade durften und nahm deswegen provisorisch immer Tonnen von Stinkbomben, Aknepillen und anderen Streiche-Kram mit.

Remus erbarmte sich mit Sirius und half ihm dabei James' Koffer über ihre Köpfe auf den Gepäcketräger zu bugsieren. Als sie zufrieden aufschnauften, da der Koffer perfekt sass, kam James ins Abteil rein, mit einem grossen, roten Handabdruck auf der Wange. Sirius grinste sich dumm, während Remus nur ergeben seuftzte und sich wieder an seinen Platz setzte. Sirius platzierte sich neben ihn und James nahm Remus gegenüber platz.

"Hattest recht, Sirius!" grummelte James mit geschlossenen Augen, "Die ist echt in DEINEM Fanclub."

"Hab's dir ja gesagt!" immer noch grinsend verschränkte Sirius die Hände über dem Kopf und beachtete mit Genugtuung den leutend, roten Handabdruck.

"Ich versteh eh nicht, warum du immer noch auf Mädchenjagd bist, James!" mischte sich Remus auch endlich ein. "Ich dachte du magst Lily Evans?"

"Ach..." James machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand. "Man kann nie genug Mädchen auf der Seite haben." Die Tür wurde erneut zur Seite geschoben nur bemerkte James nichts und redete munter weiter, "Ich meine, falls es zwischen mir und Lily nicht klappt, sollte ich wenigstens noch Reservespielerinnen haben."

"Hast du das gehört, Evans!" James' Kopf drehte sich zu Sirius der gesprochen hatte und sah, dass dieser mit der Person sprach, welche noch im Türramen stand. James schluckte leer und laut genug für alle Anwesende.

"Lily, bitte glaub kein Wo-..." James hatte bereits gesprochen, als er bittend seine Angebetete ansehen wollte, welche angeblich die Tür aufgezogen hatte, allerdings blickte er nur in das verwirrte Gesicht von Peter Pettigrew.

"Ich. Bring. Dich. Um!" Sirius amüsierte sich, trotz James Todesdrohung köstlich und kugelte sich neben Remus zu einer lachendem Kugel zusammen. James machte seine Drohung wahr und stürtze sich auf seinen besten Freund. Bei so etwas kannte er keine Gnade. Wäre tatsächlich Lily in der Tür gestanden... Oh Merlin. Remus grüsste Peter, welcher sich nun hingesetzt hatte, und steckte seine Nase erneut in sein Buch. Er wusste, James würde niemals ernsthaft Sirius schaden.

Kurze Zeit später rangelten die beiden Schwarzhaarigen auf den Boden weiter, während Remus in aller Ruhe las und Peter lernend und fasziniert James Rangeltechnik begutachtete, bis... Tja, bis die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet wurde. Sie wurde allerdings nicht bis ganz zur Seite geschoben und die Jungs erwarteten bereits, dass ihre heissgeliebten "Freunde" aus Slytherin etwas im Schilde führten, ehe etwas gegen die Tür knallte, sie damit aufriss und...

Und ein Mädchen mit kurzen dunkelbraunen Haaren, hereinflog und auf James und Sirius am Boden zum liegen kam. Den Beiden wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst und ein perfekt synchrones "Uff!" erklang.

"Charity!" Remus gutmütiger Charakter kam wieder zum Vorschein, als er dem Mädchen auf die Beine half. Diese schüttelte noch benommen den Kopf, ihre Haare flogen wild umher, ehe sie ihr wieder perfekt in die grossen dunkelblauen Augen fielen. "Alles Ok?"

"Oh Remus!" Charity knuddelte den etwas erstaunten Remus, "Ja, alles bestens ausser-..." Doch bevor sie weitersprechen konnte standen James und Sirius wütend auf.

"Merlin! Was ist das für eine Begrüssung, Maxwell? Einfach so auf uns draufzufliegen!" ereiferte sich Sirius.

"Sorry! Das war nicht geplant, wollte eigentlich normal eintreten." Nervös lächelte die 15-jährige Ravenclaw die beiden Jungs an. "Oh, hey Peter!" Peter lächelte nur höfflich zurück. Er war wirklich eine Null mit Mädchen.

"Oooh." kam es interessiert von James, der sich Charitys Gesicht etwas näher ansah, "Was haben wir denn da?" Er deutete auf einen schönen, rot-leuchtenden Handabdruck auf der rechten Wange.

"Sydney war sauer!" kam es gelangweilt von der Dunkelhaarigen, "Hab' nem anderen Mädel auf'n Arsch geguckt." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und verdrehte gleichzeitig die Augen. "In solchen Sachen ist ja so eigen! Nicht Mal mehr süsse Mädchen kann man angucken."

"Sydney war das?" Remus war erstaunt. Sie alle kannten ja Charitys feste Freundin Sydney, welche eine etwas ruhigere Hufflepuff war, hatten aber noch nie gesehen, wie diese sich gegen seine Freundin stellte und ein solches Temperament besass, wo sie sonst doch so unsicher und schüchtern wirkte.

Ganz Hogwarts kanne Charity und Sydney... sie waren eines der wenigen homosexuellen Pärchen in der Schule, aber es schien niemanden besonders zu stören - zum Glück. Remus war irgendwie völlig fasziniert von der Beziehung der beiden Frauen. Nicht weil er einer von den Männern war, die sabbernd gafften, wenn zwei Frauen sich küssten... Nein, bestimmt nicht! Er war fasziniert, weil die Beiden so unterschiedlich waren, wie Feuer und Eis und trotzdem, ihre Beziehung hielt jetzt bereits seit 7 Monaten. Sie wirkten glücklich miteinander, was Remus selbst glücklich stimmte. Charity Maxwell war schon immer eine gute Freundin gewesen und die einzige ausserhalb der Marauders, welche wusste dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Sie war auch gerade dabei ein Animagus zu werden um Remus zu unterstützen. Öfters befand sie sich mit ihnen im Gryffindorturm (dazu noch im Jungs-Schlafsaal) und trainierte ebenfalls ihre tierische Seite. Bis jetzt waren ihr scharfe Zähne gewachsen, wie die eines Raubtiers und sie maulte daraufhin den ganzen Abend, dass sie nun Sydney nicht mehr küssen konnte. Sie war ein extrem hyperaktives und verspieltes Mädchen, welche ihre Ziele immer so hoch wie möglich steckte. Daher passte sie ganz gut in Ravenclaw, obwohl sie nicht alles so ernst und verschächtelt sah, wie die meisten in ihrem Haus.

Sydney Paxton hingegen, war ein schüchternes, sehr nettes Mädchen welches lange blonde Haare, helle Haut und dunkle - beinahe schwarze - Augen besass. Erst durch Charity lernten die Marauders sie kennen. Zuvor war sie eine völlig Unbekannte, obwohl sie in ihrem Jahrgang war. Sie hatte ein seltsames Talent sich in der Menge verkriechen zu können. Allerdings hatte Remus bereits einige Male bemerkt wie entschlossen sie sein konnte, wenn sie wusste dass sie das Richtige tat. Das letzte Mal war es, als sich ein kleiner 3. Klässler aus Slytherin angewiedert ihr zugewannt hatte und ihre Beziehung mit Charity als "widerlich" betitelte. Sydney war wütend und sagte zuerst dem kleinen Slytherin ihre Meinung ins Gesicht, bevor sie ihn mit einem "Furunkulus" verhexte. Remus wusste seit da an, dass Charity sich wirklich eine grossartige Partnerin ausgesucht hatte.

Remus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gezogen, als Charity die Arme verschrenkte, schmollend den Kopf schief legte und ihm endlich antwortete:

"Ja. Die Kleine hat vielleicht einen Schlag drauf. Deswegen flog ich durch die Tür." Das Schmollen auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand und ihre Augen glitzerten etwas, "Merlin! Ich liebe ihr Temperament! Es kommt viel zu selten vor, dass sie es hervorholt... Vielleicht sollte ich öfters andere Mädchen angucken..."

"Lieber nicht. Sonst fliegt dein Vögelchen noch weg." Sirius setzte sich wieder und liess den Blick über Charity Gestalt schweifen. "Aber ich nehme dich gerne zurück, falls es so wäre!" Charity erwiederte Sirius keckes Lächeln.

"Das hatten wir doch schon... Ausserdem stehe ich nun eindeutig auf Frauen." Es stimmte; Für kurze Zeit waren Sirius und Charity ein Paar... allerdings hielt das nicht einmal eine Woche lang, die Beiden waren sich einfach zu ähnlich in zu vielen unberuhigenden Punkten. Charity drehte sich zu James um. "Sag Mal, was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?"

"Hab' eine aus Sirius' Fanclub erwischt. Wollte nur etwas flirten." kam es zurück und James berührte seine nun weniger rote, dafür umso angeschwollenere Wange.

"Du und flirten? Du, Mister James Potter, mit deinem schrecklichen Taktgefühl?" Sirius prustete los und Remus musste sich ebenfalls zusammenreissen um nicht zu Lachen, während Peter irgendwie verärgert schien, dass jemand sein Idol James angriff. Charity war eben herrlich direkt. "Ich würde es lieber lassen und dir dafür mit Lily etwas mehr Mühe geben. Ich hab gehört sie geht nun mit Davies aus."

"Davies?" James schien rasend. "Dieser Nichtsnutz von einem Ravenclaw? Dieser Versager von einem Quidditch-Captain, der nicht Mal weiss was ein Quaffle ist? Michael Davies! ((Das wäre Roger Davies Dad ;) ! Hab ihn erfunden.))"

"Yup!" Charity war bereits auf halben Fusse auf dem Gang. "Also, wir sehen uns bestimmt noch Jungs!"

"Bye!" Remus war der Einzige der Antworten konnte. James zersprang fast vor Wut und er war bestimmt dabei Davies gedanklich zu erwürgen, Sirius lachte sich krumm, ab James' Situation mit Lily und Peter schien irgendwie den wütenden Ausdruck auf James Gesicht kopieren zu wollen. (Der Kerl war wirklich irgendwie seltsam.) Als Charity die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte, ruckelte der Zug etwas und machte sich auf den Weg Gleiss 9¾ zu verlassen.

Remus sah aus dem Fenster und wie sie sich von King's Cross entfernten. Das konnte ja wieder ein heiteres Jahr werden.

_Ende Kapitel 1_

_Ich bitte alle HP- und Slash-Hasser sich weit möglichst von meiner FF fern zu halten. Ich werde nicht auf Beschimpfungen und Morddrohungen eingehen und nicht tadenlos zusehen, wie ihr meine FF in der Luft zerreisst. Danke für's Verständnis :) !_

_Ach was ich euch noch so fragen wollte: Sagt mir eure Meinung zu Charity. (und/oder Sydney.) Ebenso wollte ich wissen, was ihr gerne hättet, welche Animagus-Form Charity haben soll. Schreibt mir also ein Review oder eine Nachricht °knuddel° ! Danke!_

_ChibiYumi_


	2. Kapitel 2: Love Hate Love Hate!

_Titel: Run - A Marauders Tale_

_Autor: ChibiYumi_

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Warnings: Slash (!), leichtes Femmeslash, (don't like, don't read!)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Paring: Sirius/Remus (bzw. Remus/Sirius), James/Lily, Charity(OC)/Sydney(OC)_

_Englisch-Deutsch: Moony - Moony ; Padfoot - Tatze ; Prongs - Krone ; Wormtail - Wurmschwanz ; Marauders - (die) Rumtreiber_

_Zusatz Bemerkung: Seid nett zu mir. Es ist das erste Mal dass ich "Harry Potter" schreibe... uh, als wäre das eine genügende Entschuldigung, für das was ich mir hier zusammenreime -.-° ! Sorry! Oh und falls es von den Bucherzählungen etwas abschweift, bitte nicht böse sein. Es wird eben auch ein leichtes AU... aber ist das nicht jede FF?_

_Ich wünsche viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Run - A Marauders Tale**

_Kapitel 2 - Love...Hate...Love...Hate!_

Für ihre Verhältnisse war die Reise der Marauder sehr ruhig. James und Sirius schlugen die Zeit tot indem sie neue Knalltüte bastelten, Peter wurde dazu verdammt für die Beiden den Laufburschen zu spielen und zwischen ihrem und dem Zugabteil von Charity hin und her zu rennen und Remus... Naja, Remus las - so wie die meiste Zeit eigentlich. Zwar konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, ab und zu einen Seitenblick auf das _Ding_ welches Sirius und James gerade produzierten zu riskieren - immerhin konnten sie mit einem Fehlgriff das ganze Abteil in die Luft jagen. Allerdings hatten die Beiden sichtlich Übung mit solchen explosiven Material, sodass man ihnen ansah, dass sie wussten was sie taten. Was das am Ende aber wurde, wusste weder Remus, noch wussten es die Hersteller. Meistens war es so, dass sie nur Vermutungen auftsellten was passieren ukönnte/u würde die Bombe losgehen, aber das wirkliche Endergebnis hatten sie immer nur, wenn sie die Bombe in den Umkleiden des Slytherin-Quidditchteam hochgehen liessen. Und beunruhigender Weise, schweifte das Ergebnis immer weit von ihren Vermutungen ab - Meistens war es vollkommen anders, als erwartet. Aber es war wirklich sehr schwierig hervorzusagen, was passieren würde, würde man ein Stückchen Rattenfell mit Gargoylekrallen und "MGE"-Schiesspulver ("Magisch, gefährlich, explosiv!") mischen. Aber diese Unsicherheit, was am Ende passieren würde... irgendwie gab sie schon einen ziemlichen Kick. Remus hatte es bis jetzt nur ein einziges Mal versucht was zu mischen. Es hatte Spass gemacht, bis die Knalltüte die sie gerade bastelten plötzlich explodierte und den ganzen Gemeinschafstraum mit schrecklich quängelden Schleimwesen füllte, die irgendwie sehr interessiert an der Einrichtung zu sein schienen. Als McGonegal etwas später eintrat, war bereits die Hälte der Einrichtung im Gryffindorturm angeknabbert oder gar verschwunden. Seitdem hat Remus nie wieder mit den Anderen zusammen gebastelt... dafür war er um so aktiver wenn es darum ging die Bomben zum Einsatz zu bringen. Durch seine unschuldige und ruhige Art wirkte er auf andere nie als Bedrohung, selbst nun, wo man bereits wusste, dass man den vier Jungs aus Gryffindor nie ganz trauen konnte. Remus hatte etwas bezauberndes an sich, welchen jeden einlullte und sofort glauben liess, dass dieser süsse Junge einem nie schaden könnte. Natürlich war es nicht so, dass er sich selbst für diese Missionen vorschlug, meistens waren es James und Sirius diejenigen, die ihn darum baten es für sie zu machen und wie konnte man zu den Beiden nein sagen!

Der Zug nahm weiterhin den Weg durch eine grüne und offene Landschaft, über verschiedene Brücken und Tunnels hinweg, immer weiter Richtung Hogwarts. James und Sirius hatten ihre neuste Erfindung beendet. (Dabei vermuteten sie, dass es sich um eine Bombe handelte, die wenn sie hoch ging, orangenen Gas versprühte und denen, die es einatmen, etwas schreckliches passieren würde... was es war wussten sie noch nicht.) James war mittlerweile verschwunden. Wohin er gegangen war konnten sich alle restlichen Marauder denken. Es war überhaupt ein Wunder, dass James nicht schon viel früher auf die Suche nach Lily gegangen war, vor allem nach dem was Charity ihnen zuvor anvertraut hatte. Charity selbst, liess sich nicht mehr in ihrem Abteil blicken. Sie hatte wohl genügend zu tun, Sydney wieder etwas freundlicher zu stimmen. Sirius machte seinen alljährlichen Spaziergang durch den Zug, um alte Bekannte zu finden und vielleicht auch neue Eroberungen auf seine Liste hinzufügen zu können. Peter verschwand auch kurz darauf. Er wollte sich umziehen gehen und so, war Remus nun alleine in ihrem Abteil. Immer noch in einem Buch vertieft - dieses Mal eines über Nixen - machte es sich Remus auf seinen Platz bequem. Es war seltsam; Irgendetwas nagte in seinem Innern. Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch bemerkar und ein kleines Stimmchen piepste in seinem Kopf, dass etwas fehlte. Aber Remus beachtete diese Zeichen alle nicht und schob das Stimmchen aus seinen Kopf. Obwohl er durch die Werwolfgene vieles schneller und intensiver wahrnahm als normale Zauberer und Hexen, war es gegen seine Natur abergläubisch zu sein und jedem kleinen Stimmchen in seinem Kopf gleich recht zu geben. So war er nun Mal.

Aber das flaue Gefühl ging auch nicht nach einigen Minuten weg - es wurde sogar noch schlimmer...

.:POV-Wechsel: Remus' POV:.

Was war nur mit mir los? Sonst war ich doch immer besonders gut darin, solche pieksenden Gefühle auszusperren... Naja, ich muss ja zugeben, dass diese ganze Zugfahrt etwas seltsam war... Obwohl, ist es nicht immer so, wenn ich mit Sirius und James zusammen reise! Wahrscheinlich hab ich nur leichte Bauchschmerzen, von dem üppigen Frühstück dass ich gegessen habe.

Ich blätterte die Seite um und wollte gerade an die Stelle gelangen, bei der man herausfand, warum nur Männer Nixen singen hören konnten, als nun bereits zum x-ten Male die Tür aufgeschoben wurde. Einer der Jungs musste zurück sein... oder zumindest dachte ich so, denn als ich eine tiefe, einlullende Stimme hörte, wusste ich gleich wer zu mir sprach.

"Na so was. Haben also Black und Potter ihr Schosshündchen endlich ausgesetzt. Sie haben es ja lange genug mit dir ausgehalten, Loony!"

Lucius Malfoy. Ein grauenhafter, ekliger und schleimiger Kerl, der nur dazu erfunden zu sein schien, um allen Gryffindors, Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Ich gehörte da in zwei Kategorien; Der der Gryffindors und der der Halbblüter. Ein doppelter Grund um nun vorsichtig zu sein und nichts dummes zu sagen. Leider besass ich nicht Sirius' grosse Klappe und James ausgezeichnete Duellierfähigkeiten, weswegen ich mir gerade klein und hilflos vorkam. Früher kam es ja selten vor, dass ich in irgendwelche Konflikte geriet und seitdem ich ein Teil der Marauders war, hatte ich immer einen von ihnen bei mir, der mir so etwas wie Selbstbewusstsein schnekte. Nun war ich alleine und eingeengt, da Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Snape im Türramen standen und sich aufführten wie Raubtiere, welche sich über ihre Beute stürtzen wollten. /Passender Vergleich.../ dachte ich bitter, ehe ich das Buch zu Boden gleiten liess und verzweifelt versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass mein Zauberstab gerade in der anderen Tasche war, welche sich am Ende des Zuges im Gepäckabteil befand. Lucius und seine Bodyguards traten ins Abteil, während Snape gelangweilt noch in der Tür stand. Goyle und Crabbe schienen sich wie Kinder zu freuen, endlich einen Prügelknaben gefunden zu haben. Mich störte allerdings das unheilvolle Lächeln auf Malfoys Gesicht etwas mehr. Er war ein Irrer. Seine beiden Handlanger waren einfach gebaut wie eine Gummiente, (obwohl Sirius immer noch von ihr fasziniert war, wie sie so vor sich hin schaukelte.) Lucius Malfoy allerdings war aus anderem Holz geschnitzt. Ihm sah man nie an was er dachte oder vorhatte. Seine Miene war immer perfekt. Es gab nur 4 Menschen, die seine perfekte Maske zerbrechen konnten. Ich gehörte zu ihnen. Aber jetzt war wirklich kein guter Zeitpunkt um Malfoy wütend zu machen.

Malfoys Maske im Moment sass perfekt... ausser dem selbstsicheren Lächeln welches Malfoys schmale Lippen zierte. Mit einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung zückte er seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Umhang hervor und richtete ihn mit geradem Arm in meine Richtung. Uh-oh, das bedeutete nichts gutes.

"Severus..." Malfoy neigte seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten und schaute seinen Mitstreiter mit Genugtung an, "Was meinst du? Sollen wir Mal die neuen Flüche ausprobieren, die mein Vater uns beigebracht hat!" Das war keine Frage... Snape hatte ja nicht einmal die Zeit zu nicken, als sich Malfoy mit seinem selbstsicheren Lächeln wieder zu mir drehte. Doch bevor er überhaupt Luft holen konnte um seinen Fluch auf mich loszulassen, erklang das Geräusch von Magie die freigesetzt wurde und wie etwas schweres jemanden hart traf, bevor ich sah wie Snape, welcher noch im Gang stand durch die Luft flog und aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand. Das musste geschmerzt haben... aber wer...?

.:POV-Wechsel; Charitys POV:.

"Sydney!" verzweifelt rannte ich meiner Freundin nach. Bereits die ganze Zugfahrt lang hatte ich versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nur sie liebte und dass dieses Mädel es ja geradezu herausgefordert hatte ihr auf den Hintern zu glotzen... warum musste sie auch diesen mini-mini-mini...-Rock anhaben? So etwas sollte verboten werden... zumindest wenn ich eine Freundin habe. Merlin, aber ich wollte Sydney doch nicht verlieren. Obwohl ich ja wirklich ein kleiner Lüstling war... aber es gab nur einen Menschen den ich so sehr lieben konnte. Nur wollte dieser nicht mehr mit mir sprechen. "Syd! Bitte! Ich wollte wirklich nicht-..."

"Aber du hast!" Sydney drehte sich mit Schwung nach mir um. "Das ist das Problem! Du hast es trotzdem getan! Und ich stand auch noch neben dir! Wie konntest du?"

"I...Ich..umm..." was hätte ich sonst sagen können? Sydney wurde dadurch noch wütender und rauschte weiter den Gang entlang. Ich lief ihr schweigend nach. Ob wohl dieses Schuldgefühl irgendwann nachlassen würde? Bestimmt nicht... Nicht Mal, wenn sie sich dann von mir getrennt hatte.

"Sydney..." versuchte ich es erneut, "Ich... Es tut mir leid! Du kennst mich doch... Ich kann nicht anders. Aber... wenn es dich so sehr stört, will ich mich für dich ändern." Es war, wie ich es gesagt hatte... es war mein voller Ernst. Ich liebte Sydney. Wenn ich ihr nicht gut genug war - was mir schon immer klar geswesen war - wollte ich mich ändern, sodass sie einen Menschen neben sich hatte, der ihr alles geben konnte was sie brauchte.

"I... Ich will aber nicht dass du dich änderst..." Sydney drehte sich langsam nach mir um. Ich sah ihr an, dass sie innerlich mit sich selbst kämpfte. "Ich möchte nur..."

"Du möchtest nur...?" fragte ich vorsichtig nach, ehe ich einen Schritt näher zu ihr machte und genau vor ihr zum stehen kam. Sie war nur ein wenig kleiner als ich und deswegen konnte ich ihr geradewegs in die dunklen Augen schauen.

"Du bist Ok so wie du bist..." fuhr sie fort, "Allerdings... weiss ich nie was du gerade denkst oder fühlst, wenn du anderen Mädchen nachsiehst. Ich fürchte mich dann immer davor, dass ich dir nicht genug bin und dass ich dich nicht glücklich mache..." ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf ihre Wangen, "Und dann kommt immer das Gefühl in mich hoch, dass du mich jeden Moment verlässt und..." Leicht lächelnd strich ich ihr einige widerspänstige Haarsträhnen hinter das linke Ohr, ehe ich mich leicht bückte somit meine Lippen auf ihre Stirn zum liegen kamen. Ich zog Sydney nahe zu mir; Ihr Körper war angenehm warm und wirkte so zerbrechlich in meinem Griff, dass ich Angst hatte ihr weh zu tun, würde ich sie zu sehr an mich drücken. Wir Beide brauchten keine Worte mehr - wir hatten sie alle gesagt.

Als wir so im Gang standen, beide möglichst nahe aneinander, sah ich über Sydneys Schulter hinweg, dass James gerade ein fremdes Abteil verliess. Er schien ziemlich angesäuert zu sein... Die Brille hing ihm schief auf der Nase und die Tatsache, dass sein roter Handabdruck von vorhin Gesellschaft gekriegt hatte, von einem weiteren auf der rechten Wange, verhiess nichts Gutes. Händeabdrücke auf James' rechter Wange konnten nur eines bedeuten; Lily! Sie war Linkshänderin und der gute James hatte mindestens all Monat einen solchen Abdruck von Lily gekriegt... Naja, selber Schuld, wenn der Herr es nicht einsehen wollte...

Nur ganz widerwillig löste ich mich von Sydney und lächelte sie noch einmal an, bevor ich mir ihre Hand schnappte und James den Gang runter folgte.

"James!" Merlin, hatte der Kerl einen schnellen Schritt. Da kam man ja beinahe nicht nach. Allerdings hätte ich mich lieber nicht bei ihm bemerkbar gemacht, so wie er sich umdrehte und mich und Sydney mit einem bösen Blick bestrafte, ehe er wütend weiter stampfte. Ich zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und folgte James weiterhin, während Sydney versuchte ihre Hand aus meinem Griff zu lösen. So sehr ich sie auch liebte... Sie war trotzdem eine typische Hufflepuff. Immer schön vorsichtig und für meinen Geschmack beinahe zu ängstlich. Aber ich hatte ja genügend Übermut für uns Beide.

Als James plötzlich mitten im Gang wie erstarrt stehen blieb, wunderte ich mich schon, ob ihn von irgendwoher ein 'Petrificus Totalus' getroffen hatte. Neugierig schaute ich über seine Schulter hinweg und erspähte eine offene Abteilungstür, Snape der vor der Tür im Gang stand und Crabbe und Goyle im Türramen. Da traf es mich...

"James... Ist das nicht euer Abteil?" Und sobald das Wort Abteil von meinen Lippen kam, hatte James bereits sein Zauberstab gezückt und Snape mit einem mir unbekannten Zauber den Gang runtergehext. Liebeskummer konnte ja so ein riesen Ansporn geben, jemanden zu verhexen... Unheimlich!

Als Crabbe und Goyle nun in den Gang traten, um zu sehen was aus ihren Kameraden georden war, drückte ich Sydney in das nächst beste Abteil in der Nähe und kramte selbst nach meinem Zauberstab. Eine Prügelei im Zug, kruz vor der Ankunft im Bahnhof von Hogsmade... Ob sie uns wohl deswegen von der Schule schmeissen konnten? Aber was tat man nicht alles, um einem Freund den Rücken zu stärken!

_Ende Kapitel 2_

_Ich bin nicht zufrieden... Nein, nein, nein, nein! Es ist schrecklich schlampig geschrieben ;; . Ich werde versuchen es im nächsten Kapitel besser zu machen °uffuff°! _

_°kiss° ChibiYumi_


	3. Kapitel 3: Welcome back

_Titel: Run - A Marauders Tale_

_Autor: ChibiYumi_

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Warnings: Slash (!), leichtes Femmeslash, (don't like, don't read!)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Paring: Sirius/Remus (bzw. Remus/Sirius), James/Lily, Charity(OC)/Sydney(OC)_

_Englisch-Deutsch: Moony - Moony ; Padfoot - Tatze ; Prongs - Krone ; Wormtail - Wurmschwanz ; Marauders - (die) Rumtreiber_

_Zusatz Bemerkung: Seid nett zu mir. Es ist das erste Mal dass ich "Harry Potter" schreibe... uh, als wäre das eine genügende Entschuldigung, für das was ich mir hier zusammenreime -.-° ! Sorry! Oh und falls es von den Bucherzählungen etwas abschweift, bitte nicht böse sein. Es wird eben auch ein leichtes AU... aber ist das nicht jede FF?_

_Ein grosses Danke an alle meine Leser °kiss° °knuddel°!_

_Ich wünsche viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Run - A Marauders Tale**

_Kapitel 3 - Welcome back!_

.:POV-Wechsel; Erzählers POV:.

Kurz nachdem Crabbe und Goyle aus dem Abteil getreten waren, um zu sehen, von was ihr Kumpane Snape getroffen wurde, wandte sich selbst Lucius kurz von Remus ab um einen Blick über seine Schulter zu wagen. Kaum waren die beiden Kolosse raus auf den Gang getreten, erwischte Goyle den gleichen Fluch wie Snape zuvor und mit einer bisher ungesehenen Wucht flog er in die selbe Richtung wie der andere Slytherin und kam mit einem klatschenden Geräusch auf Snape zum liegen. Lucius, wohl ziemlich angesäuert, dass er alles selbst in die Hand nehmen musste, trat nun seinerseits raus aus dem Abteil. Potter und seine Halbblut-Freundin Maxwell standen Crabbe gegenüber, beide ihre Zauberstäbe solide an Crabbes Brust gerichtet. Dieser schien wie erstarrt durch seine Angst davor, selbst auch von diesem seltsamen Fluch getroffen zu werden. Ein echter Slytherin durch und durch... Lucius war allerdings ein viel gewitzter Slytherin. Da sein Auftauchen noch unbemerkt blieb nutzte er sein Überraschungsmoment aus, um seinerseits seinen Zauberstab wenigstens auf Maxwell zu richten und um sie ins nächste Millennium zu hexen. Gerade als er den Mund öffnen wollte um die neue Formel anwenden zu können, welche ihm sein Vater über den Ferien mühsam beigebracht hatte, erklang von irgendwoher eine weitere Zauberformel und aus Reflex duckte sich Lucius. Der Spruch prallte an einer der vielen Fensterscheiben des Hogwarts Express' ab, nahm einen anderen Winkel, raste den Gang hinunter und traf Snape, der sich gerade Goyle von Leib geschubst hatte. ((1)) Der Fluch verursachte, dass Snapes schwarze, bereits schulternlange Haare an Länge zunahmen, weiter wuchsen bis sie überall verstreut über den Boden lagen. Die bereits buschigen Augenbrauen, wucherten noch mehr, ehe sie knapp die Länge seiner neuen Haare bekamen und sich wie ein Vorhang über sein kantiges Gesicht verstreuten. Erneut handelte es sich dabei um einen bisher noch nie gesichteten Fluch.

Hinter Lucius Rücken hörte man ein Kichern. Selbst James und Charity, liessen dadurch ihre Zauberstäbe sinken und drehten sich neugierig um. Lucius tat es ihnen nach und kam Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Sirius Black. Dieser tippte sich, in eine lockere Art und Weise, mit seinem Zauberstab selbst auf die Schulter, ehe ein enormes Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte.

"Ups... Verfehlt!" es klang kein bisschen reuevoll, eher amüsierte sich Sirius darüber, dass er es doch noch geschafft hatte einen der Slytherins erwischt zu haben. Lucius war durchaus kein guter Verlierer, allerdings wusste er zu gut, wann es Zeit wurde eine Schlacht als verloren zu sehen. Und da er nicht gerade Lust hatte, durch die Mangel genommen zu werden von drei mehr als enthusiastischen Gryffindors, die dazu noch immer all ihre Zauberstäbe auf Brusthöhe gerichtet hatten. Mit einem wutverzerrten Gesicht, wandte sich sein Blick noch mal zu Remus, der immer noch am selben Platz sass und nur ein paar Funken der jeweiligen Sprüche gesehen hatte. Mit einem schnarrenden Geräusch drehte sich Lucius um, packte Crabbe am Arm und stampfte verärgert den Gang entlang, zurück in ihr Abteil. Golye lief artig ihrem Anführer hinterher, Snape wollte es ihm gleich machen, stolperte allerdings zuerst einige Male über seine Haare und seine Augenbrauen, ehe er diese erstaunliche Masse an Haare sich irgendwie unter dem Arm klemmte und wild fluchend den anderen Slytherins hinterher rannte.

Die drei Gryffindors entspannten sich wieder, verstauten jeweils ihre Zauberstäbe an ihre ursprünglichen Orte. (James' Zauberstab fand den Platz in der Potasche seiner Jeans wieder, Charity verstaute ihren sicher in ihrem Umhang und Sirius seiner kam an seinen Stammplatz in den Bund seiner Hosen zurück.) Mit einem etwas scheuen Lächeln beachteten sie sich gegenseitig, ein Zeichen der Erleichterung, dass sie auch diese Auseinandersetzung mit den Slytherins überlebt hatten. Charity löste sich von den Jungs, begab sich zum Abteil neben dem der Marauders und zog die noch etwas erstaunte Sydney raus, ehe sie sich gemeinsam zu Remus gesellten. Dieser war immer noch wie erstarrt, konnte nicht glauben, dass er ein solches Glück besass. Doch zugleich war er beunruhigt; Er wusste, sobald sie in Hogwarts waren, würde sich Lucius rächen wollten - Eine Niederlage liess er nicht auf sich sitzen. Allerdings wurden seine Sorge unterbrochen, als sich Sirius in sein Blickfeld drängte und dessen Hände auf Remus' Schulter zum liegen kamen - ehe er wild durchgeschüttelt wurde.

"Was?" als ob sich ein Nebel vor seinen Augen aufgelöst hätte, konnte er nun die besorgten Blicke seiner Freunde bemerken. Sydney und Charity standen noch im Türrahmen - Hand in Hand wohl bemerkt - und James hatte sich ebenfalls wie Sirius zu Remus runtergebückt und stand beunruhigt neben seinen besten Freund. Remus nahm allerdings nur Sirius wahr, dessen Gesicht so nahe an seinem eigenen war und seine Werwolfgene machten sich wieder bemerkbar, indem er unauffällig an Sirius schnupperte. Er roch nach seinen Shampoo mit Äpfel-Aroma, Zigaretten, Magie und leicht nach Holz. Eine seltsame und doch angenehme Mischung. Sirius besorgter Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich um in ein Lächeln, durch die einfach Erkenntnis, dass Remus leicht verträumt wirkte.

"Ich hab nur gefragt ob alles mit dir in Ordnung ist, aber offensichtlich warst du zu sehr mit Tagträumerei beschäftigt!" Sirius Hände lösten sich von Remus' Schultern und liessen ihn damit wieder in das weiche Polster der Zugsitze sinken.

"Ich bin Ok." Doch wie es schien wollte keiner seiner Freunde es glauben, da sich nun vier Paare Augenbrauen nach oben zogen. Daraufhin lächelte Remus nur milde und hob sein Buch vom Boden hoch. Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern, richtete sich erneut auf und liess sich neben Remus in den Sitz sinken. James nahm vis-à-vis Platz, während Charity es sich neben diesem bequem machte und Sydney mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihren Schoss zog. Remus musste lächeln, als es Sydney sichtlich peinlich war, in aller Öffentlichkeit (?) auf den Schoss ihrer Freundin zu sitzen.

Die weitere Zugfahrt verlief ruhig. Die beiden Mädchen im Abteil der Marauders waren verschwunden um sich ihre Schuluniformen anziehen zu können. Die Jungs hatten diese Aufgabe schon zuvor gemeistert und nun sassen sie in unheimlicher Stille an ihren Plätzen. Sirius schien weggedöst zu sein, da sein Kopf nun an Remus' Schulter lehnte und auch immer wieder dort zurückfiel, egal wie oft Remus versuchte diesen weg zu schieben. James sah aus dem Fenster raus und man sah es hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten. Wahrscheinlich bereits am Pläne schmieden, wie sie den Angriff der Slytherins mit gleicher Münze zurückzahlen konnten. Peter war noch immer verschollen... vielleicht hatte er sich erneut verlaufen, wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Remus selbst war erneut in seinem Buch vertief, dass er zuvor angefangen hatte zu lesen, leider nur von Lucius & Co. dabei gestört wurde. Nun war er auf den letzten drei Seiten und jeden Augenblick würde der Zug am Bahnhof von Hogsmade ankommen.

Und lange dauerte es wirklich nicht. Kurz nachdem Remus es geschafft hatte sein Buch fertig zu lesen, kam der Zug in Hogsmade zum Halt. Sirius wurde von James mit einem groben Schubser aufgeweckt - man sah ihm an, dass ihm die ganze Sache mit den Slytherins im Hals stecken geblieben war.

Draussen schwebten ihre vielen Taschen und Koffer durch die Luft und wurden in einer einzelnen riesigen Kutsche verstaut, um sie später in die jeweiligen Häuser/Schlafsaale zu bringen. Von Peter fehlte noch immer jede Spur und mit einem tiefen Verdacht, dass er sich bereits ohne sie auf den Weg gemacht hatte, suchten sich die drei eben eine eigene Kutsche. Sie fanden eine, doch zu James eigenem Ärger, bekamen sie noch Gesellschaft von Michael Davies. James, der nun neben Davies sass, versuchte sich verzweifelt zusammen zu reissen keine seiner Stinkbomben aus seiner Tasche zu kramen, um sie dann dem Ravenclaw schmerzvoll in den Mund zu stopfen. Und diese verlockende Aussicht wurde noch verlockender, als Davies den Nerv dazu hatte von Lily zu reden. Remus und Sirius tauschten besorgte Blicke aus, da es so aussah als würde James jeden Moment an die Decke gehen. Remus versuchte ja einige Male, das Gespräch irgendwie möglichst weit weg von Lily wegzubewegen, allerdings hatte Davies die nervige Begabung von jedem Thema wieder zu Lily herüberzuschweifen. Remus gab es nach einigen Momenten auf, wenn sich der Junge selbst in Gefahr begeben wollte, bitte... Doch bevor sich James auf sein Opfer stürzen konnte um es zu zerfleischen, blieben die Kutschen vor den riesigen Pforten von Hogwarts stehen. Erleichtert, dass sie nun Davies los waren, stürzten unsere drei Helden regelrecht aus der Kutsche und brachten möglichst viel Abstand zwischen ihnen und dem Ravenclaw. Höchst erfreut darüber endlich wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, schritten nun die Jungs, erneut heiter, den anderen Schülern nach auf dem Weg in die grosse Halle.

Sobald sie ihre Plätze am Gryffindor-Tisch fanden, neben Peter der tatsächlich ohne sie vorgegangen war, begann man sofort mit der Häuserzuteilung derjenigen im ersten Jahr. Quer durch die Halle hindurch, am äussersten Tisch könnte Remus Lucius Malfoy an seinem üblichen Platz zwischen Crabbe und Goyle erkennen. Snape sass auch ganz in der Nähe, nun wieder mit seinen üblichen strähnigen Haaren und normalen buschigen Augenbrauen. Remus' Blick glitt den Tisch etwas hinunter, ehe er glänzendes, kurzes, schwarzes Haar erblickte. Regulus Black, Sirius' kleiner Bruder, sass nicht weit entfernt von Snape. Sein Blick stetig zu Snape huschend, ein beunruhigendes Glimmern in den stahlgrauen Augen widerspiegelnd. Remus' blickte neugierig weiter, zum Tisch neben den der Slytherins; Dem der Ravenclaws. Dort fand er als erstes Michael Davies, dessen Blick immer wieder zum Tisch der Gryffindors glitt. Wahrscheinlich suchte er Lily. Neben Remus knurrte James tief und gefährlich; Ihm war es auch aufgefallen. Gegen Ende des Tisches sassen die Beiden Chang Zwillinge; Shan (weib.) und Shen (männ.) Chang. ((2)) Neugieriger, kleiner Remus... konnte einfach nicht aufhören weiter zu starren. Sein Kopf drehte sich zum Hufflepuff-Tisch, welcher neben dem ihren stand. Dort traf er als erstes auf Sydney. Diese erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem scheuen Lächeln. Remus lächelte zurück und sah sich den Jungen an, der neben Sydney sass. Bei dem leicht stämmigen, dunkelblonden 7. Klässler handelte es sich um Sydneys grossen Bruder William. Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, hatten er und die Marauders noch nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Neben Sydneys Bruder war Damian Smith platziert. ((3)) Bei dem hielt sich Remus lieber nicht allzu lange auf, der war so nervig wie die Nacht dunkel war und somit glitt sein Blick zurück an seinem Haus-Tisch. Neben Sirius, Peter, James, Sydney und Lily sah Remus noch ein paar ihm bekannt Gesichter; Andrew Wood mit seiner festen Freundin Hellen Phelps ((4)) welche zusammen im 7. Jahr waren, dann Iwan Patil((5))... Doch als Remus weiter sehen wollte, wer sonst noch anwesend war, wurde seine Sicht von dem Festessen versperrt, welches gerade auf den Tischen erschienen war. Die Stille die zuvor herrschte, nur durch Professor McGonegals Stimme durchbrochen, wurde nun ersetzt durch laute Stimmen, welche wirr durcheinander sprachen, und dem Klirren der Teller und Gläser. Neben Remus schaufelte Sirius eine riesige Portion von allen, was ihm zwischen die Hände viel und auf der anderen Seite unterhielt sich Sydney mit einem Mädchen aus dem 4. Jahrgang. Remus entschied sich dazu, ebenfalls etwas zu essen, während Draussen der Mond unheimlich zwischen einem Wolkenschleier durchschien und ankündete, dass schon bald Vollmond war.

_Ende Kapitel 3_

_((1)) Armer Snape ;.; ! Irgendwie erwischt es immer ihn °pfeif°..._

_((2)) Ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden, wie das gehen soll, mit Cho Chang xox ... auf jeden Fall sind die mit ihr verwandt :) !_

_((3)) Zacharias Smiths Vater u.u !_

_((4)) Oliver Woods Eltern :) ... wie immer frei erfunden._

_((5)) der Vater der Patil-Geschwister_

_Puh! Das war jetzt ein schweres Stück Arbeit -.- ! (Vor allem mit all den Namen!) Ich hoffe ich habe niemanden enttäuscht und ihr nehmt mir die erfundenen Charaktere nicht übel u.U° ! Für den nächsten Teil werde ich etwas länger brauchen, deswegen bitte ich euch um etwas geduld!_

_Cu ChibiYumi_


	4. Kapitel 4: Moon Moony

_Titel: Run - A Marauders Tale_

_Autor: ChibiYumi_

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Warnings: Slash (!), leichtes Femmeslash, (don't like, don't read!)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Paring: Sirius/Remus (bzw. Remus/Sirius), James/Lily, Charity(OC)/Sydney(OC) ((in Planung: Severus/Regulus))_

_Englisch-Deutsch: Moony - Moony ; Padfoot - Tatze ; Prongs - Krone ; Wormtail - Wurmschwanz ; Marauders - (die) Rumtreiber_

_Zusatz Bemerkung: Seid nett zu mir. Es ist das erste Mal dass ich "Harry Potter" schreibe... uh, als wäre das eine genügende Entschuldigung, für das was ich mir hier zusammenreime -.-° ! Sorry! Oh und falls es von den Bucherzählungen etwas abschweift, bitte nicht böse sein. Es wird eben auch ein leichtes AU... aber ist das nicht jede FF?_

_**Anm:** Hehehe, das ist mir jetzt peinlich, aber ich habe einen etwas gröberen Fehler in meiner FF entdeckt. James & Co. sind ja noch keine Animagi, dementsprechend haben sie auch noch nicht ihre Spitznamen -.-° ... aus diesem Grund habe ich alle bisher verwendeten Spitznamen aus meiner FF genommen - mit Ausnahme von Moony... er ist ja bereits ein Werwolf °.° ! (Das ich es erst jetzt bemerkt habe ;.; !)_

_Ich wünsche viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Run - A Marauders Tale**

_Kapitel 4 - Moon-Moony_

Sechs Tage vergingen im Flug. Alle Schüler hatten die anstrengende erste Woche heil überstanden und sind ohne grosse Schäden heil zum verdienten Wochenende gekommen. Es war nun Samstag morgens und die Marauders kamen heil aus ihrer Doppelstunde Wahrsagens und während Remus davonrannte um noch rechtzeitig zu alten Runen zu kommen hatten die anderen drei bereits Feierabend und machten sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Als sie auf dem Weg dahin die Abzweigung zum Aufenthaltsraum der Hufflepuffs passierten, gesellte sich Charity selig lächelnd zu ihnen. Scherzend und albernd erklimmte die Meute gemeinsam die viele Stufen zu ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie sich schliesslich alle noch etwas träge aber hocherfreut im Gemeinschaftsraum niederliessen, lullten sich die vier für kurze Zeit in ein angenehmes Schweigen. Welches allerdings nicht lange anhielt als Sirius, der es sich grosszügig auf der Coach bequem gemacht hatte, verstolen einen Blick auf Charitys freigelegten Hals warf.

"Schöner Knutschfleck hast du da, Char." Diese lief prompt rot an und knöpfte die obersten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu und ruckelte die Krawatte zu Recht, so dass der Hemdkragen gerade den blau-roten Fleck auf ihren Hals verdeckte. Sirius nahm es sich nicht, das einzige Mädchen in ihrer Runde noch etwas zu necken; "Jetzt kenn ich wenigstens den Grund, warum du Wahrsagen geschwänzt hast."

"Ich hab nicht geschwänzt..." kam es von Charity gemurmelt, welche versuchte sich möglichst klein in ihrem Sessel zu machen. Die Jungs verdrehten daraufhin nur die Augen. Schliesslich hatten sie ja gesehen, dass Charity eindeutig von dem Hogwartspart der Hufflepuffs kam. Diese schmollte einfach weiter und nach kurzer Zeit wechselte sie so schnell wie möglich das Thema.

"Heute Abend ist Vollmond." kam es trocken von Charity und ihr Blick verfing sich in dem wirren Muster des Teppichs vor ihr. Die Jungs machten es ihr gleich und senkten ebenfalls ihre Blicke. Es war so, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie von der ganzen Werwolfsache sprachen; Niemand sprach gerne darüber. Sie alle wusste, durch welche Qualen Remus all die Jahre über hatte gehen müssen und jedes Mal alleine. Und nun hatte er endlich Leute gefunden, die nicht ängstlich vor ihm zurückwichen, sondern ihn als das akzeptierten was er war und trotzdem war Remus in gewisser Weise immer noch alleine. Zwar wussten seine Freunde nun wohin er sich all Monat hinschlich, allerdings wirklich viel brachte es Remus ja damit nicht. Was sich wirklich verändert hatte war, dass er nun völlig ehrlich mit ihnen sein konnte, doch wie zuvor ging Remus alleine zur heulenden Hütte und kam am nächsten Morgen genauso alleine zurück, immer schrecklich zugerichtet und jedes Mal mit grösseren, gefährlichern Wunden als zuvor. Da war es verständlich, dass sich die restlichen Marauders schuldig fühlten. Sie wussten was Remus durchmachte, wussten dass sie etwas dagegen unternehmen mussten und doch... zurzeit konnten sie nichts machen. Bereits seit zwei Jahren nun, sassen sie mindestens einmal wöchentlich zusammen um es endlich zu schaffen Animagi zu werden... noch immer ohne Erfolg. Und heute Abend war es wieder so weit; Remus würde wieder alleine zur heulenden Hütte gehen, er würde wieder mit neuen, tieferen Wunden zurückkommen, welche wieder neue Narben auf der blassen Haut hinterlassen würden und erneut, würde er geschwächt, wie ein lebloses Wesen im Krankenflügel liegen. Jeder von ihnen fühlte sich vollkommen hilflos und jeder fürchtete sich davor, es niemals zu schaffen, ein Animagus zu werden.

James war der Einzige, der unter dem vielen Druck und der allgemeinen Trauer klar denken konnte, daher war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er sich als Erster aus seinem Sessel erhob und ohne Worte die Treppen hinauf stieg, in Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle. Die Anderen verstanden und folgten James, ebenfalls wortlos. Sie würden sich wieder alle gemeinsam auf den Boden setzten, die vielen verschiedenen Verwandlungsbücher rauskramen, welche sie dank James' Tarnumhang aus der verbotenen Sektion der Bücherei hatten mitgehen lassen und würden wieder stundenlang über diese gebeugt sein, bis sie es wieder versuchen würden, sich endlich in Tiere zu verwandeln.

Genau eine Stunde verging, als Charity deprimiert ihr Kopf hängen liess und gerade ein sehr altes, zerfetztes, graues Buch schloss, bei welchem auf dem Buchrücken mit grossen, verschnörkelten, goldenen Buchstaben der Titel "Tierinstinkt; Jedem Zauberer die eigene Animagusform" eingraviert war.

"Es ist hoffnungslos." seufzte die Ravenclaw und liess das Buch auf einen Stapel der verschiedensten Bücher fallen. Die Jungs um sie herum blickten wütend auf. Sie wollten nicht aufgeben, so hoffnungslos es auch auszusehen schien... schliesslich taten sie das für einen von ihnen.

"Sag so etwas nicht." brummte Sirius hinter einem dicken Wälzer versteckt und bestrafte das Mädchen mit einem bösen Blick, welchen man selbst erkennen konnte ohne ihn zu sehen. "Wir sind ja schon ganz nahe dran. Bei jedem von uns haben sich ja bereits Merkmale sichtbar gemacht, welches Tier unsere Animagusform ist. Wir brauchen nur noch etwas mehr Übung."

"Ach und wie viel ist denn 'etwas mehr', Black?" James und Peter liessen nun ihrerseits die Bücher sinken. Wenn Charity Sirius mit Black ansprach, verhiess es nie etwas Gutes. Sirius hasste seinen Familiennamen, genauso wie der angebliche Status seiner Familie. Sie wussten genau, unter welchen Umständen Sirius jeden Sommer litt - welcher auch der Grund war, warum Sirius dieses Jahr die letzte Ferienwoche bei James verbracht hatte. Ebenfalls, war ihnen bekannt, dass Sirius seine Mutter wie die Pest hasste. Bei seinem Bruder war es etwas anders; Seitdem Sirius es 'gewagt' hatte als ein Black in Gryffindor zu landen, starb in Regulus etwas Wichtiges ab - die Achtung und Liebe zu seinem grossen Bruder. In dem Jahr, welches Sirius erstes Jahr in Hogwarts war, führte seine Mutter mit Regulus eine Art Gehirnwäsche durch, welche Regulus seinen Bruder mit anderen Augen sehen liess. Als Regulus schliesslich ein Jahr darauf nach Hogwarts kam und wie jeder 'gute' Black nach Slytherin gesteckt wurde, zeigte dieser seinem grossen Bruder all den Hass und Abscheu, welche er für Sirius empfand. Sirius andererseits, sah in Regulus immer noch seinen geliebten, kleinen Bruder... Zumindest war das die ersten paar Jahre so. Als Sirius schliesslich bemerkte, welchen Weg sein kleiner Bruder eingeschlagen hatte, gab er schlussendlich auf Regulus bekehren zu wollen. Zwar sagte er immer wieder, dass er nun seinen Bruder genauso sehr hasste wie seine Mutter, allerdings konnte er seinen Freunden nichts vormachen. Sie waren die Einzigen, die immer noch die brüderliche Liebe in Sirius' Augen sahen und ebenso, erkannten sie jedes noch so kleine besorgte Funkeln, sobald Regulus Lucius Malfoy und seiner Bande hinterher schwänzelte.

Mit einem lauten Krachen, warf Sirius sein Buch auf den Boden; Ein Merkmal dafür, dass er langsam aber sicher wütend wurde. Sein Kopf drehte sich ruckartig zu Charity, welche seinen bösen Blick nur auffing und dabei keine Regung zeigte. Jedem anderen wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt, mindestens ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken geschossen.

"Du willst wissen wie lange wir noch weiter zu Üben brauchen, Maxwell!" James und Peter schluckten leer. Vielleicht sollten sie doch eingreifen, bevor sich die Beiden gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen. Doch bevor sie auch nur einen Finger rühren konnten, rutschte Sirius Charity schon bedrohlich nahe. "Wir üben so lange, wie es nötig ist! Ich denk' nicht Mal daran, mittendrin aufzuhören und Moony im Stich zu lassen."

"Gib's doch zu..." Charitys Stimme klang wütender, bedrohlicher..."Du glaubst doch auch nicht daran, dass wir es je schaffen Animagi zu werden. Du hast Remus schon seit geraumer Zeit aufgegeben, du übst doch nur noch, damit Remus nichts auffällt und du dich dann nicht mit deinen Schuldgefühlen herumplagen musst einen Freund im Stich gelassen zu haben."

James fing auch bereits zu brodeln an, doch bevor er sich seinerseits auf Charity stürzen konnte, tat es Sirius für ihn. Mit einem wütenden Grollen warf er sich regelrecht auf die Ravenclaw und knallte mit ihr auf den Boden auf. Wie in einem Wahn rangen die Beiden Freinde auf dem Boden, rollten sich herum, schrieen und keiften sich an und kratzten ungewollt an einigen Stellen die Haut auf. Sie hörten erst auf, als James Sirius im Schwitzkasten hatte und Peter Charity an den Handgelenken festhielt. Die beiden Streithähne schienen immer noch wie wild aufeinander eindreschen zu wollen, konnten sich allerdings nicht aus dem Griff ihrer beiden weiteren Kumpane lösen.

"Beruhigt euch!" versuchte James seine beiden Freunde zur Vernunft zu bringen, hatte allerdings alle Hände voll zu tun, damit Sirius sich nicht aus seinem Griff lösen konnte. Man merkte, dass er es gewohnt war, sich mit anderen zu zoffen.

"Was ist, Maxwell!" Sirius schien immer noch völlig im Kampfmodus, "Willst du etwa Moony aufgeben? Willst du tatenlos zusehen, wie jeden Monat immer mehr Narben auf seinem Körper auftauchen? Willst du nichts unternehmen, bevor Remus sich in einer Vollmondnacht so sehr verletzt, dass jede Hilfe zu spät kommt? Oder möchtest du, dass wir ihn gleich als Werwolf beim Ministerium anzeigen, sodass er weggeschlossen wird, irgendwo in einem Forschungsinstitut? Oder vielleicht wird er gleich nach Azkaban eingeliefert, wo die Dementoren bestimm mächtig Spass an Remus haben werden."

"Bastard!" Charity sträubte sich gegen Peters Griff, die Lust auf Sirius einzuschlagen - nachdem er all diese schrecklichen Sachen gesagt hatte - stand ihr regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Hast du schon Mal daran gedacht..." fuhr Sirius fort, "...warum Remus sich jede Vollmondnacht wegsperrt? Du kennst den Grund, nicht wahr! So wie jeder von uns ihn kennt. Remus tut das nur um niemanden zu verletzten... um niemanden dasselbe Schicksal erdulden lassen zu müssen, welches er erdulden musste. Es ist ihm egal, mit wie vielen Wunden er am nächsten Morgen aufwacht. Doch... verdammt! Mir ist es nicht egal! Ich will Remus helfen und wenn ich noch Stunden, Tage, Jahre über diese verfluchten Bücher verbringen muss! Steig du nur ruhig aus, das ist mir völlig schnuppe. Ich lasse Remus bestimmt nicht die Bürde alleine tragen." Mit diesen Worten, riss sich Sirius endgültig aus James' Griff, schnappte sich sein Buch und liess sich damit auf seinem Bett nieder. Charity war verstummt. Sie wusste, dass Sirius Recht hatte. Mit einem letzten frustrierten Knurren, schubste sie Peter von sich weg, nahm ihr Exemplar von "Tierinstinkt; Jedem Zauberer die eigene Animagusform" wieder in die Hand, machte es sich in Remus' Bett gemütlich und las weiter, ohne auch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. James seufzte erleichtert und machte sich daran Peter einen etwas schwereren Abschnitt in "Das Tier im Zauberer" zu erklären.

Remus stand vor der Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Eine stumme Träne fand ihren Weg über seine helle Wange und tropfte lautlos auf den Boden. Er wusste schon seit dem ersten Trainingstag seiner Freunde, wie hart es für sie sein musste Animagi zu werden... doch noch nie war er ihnen so dankbar. Trotz aller Hindernisse und Schwierigkeiten wollten sie nicht aufgeben und das nur _seinetwegen_. Remus kam sich noch nie so geliebt vor. Bis jetzt war es ihm nicht einmal vergönnt gewesen von seiner Mutter geliebt zu werden, da diese seit dem Tag, an dem er gebissen wurde, schreckliche Angst vor ihrem eigenen Sohn hatte. Freunde hatte er vor Hogwarts nie gehabt und sein Vater hatte er nie kennen gelernt - Herzversagen.

Mit einer raschen Handbewegung wischte sich Remus die Wange trocken, über welche die Träne gekullert war und mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen ergriff er den Türknauf.

Remus öffnete die Tür und schritt zu den Menschen, die ihn aufrichtig liebten...

_Ende Kapitel 4_

_Yum-Yum! Schön kitschig ;) ! Naja, ich muss jetzt was los werden; Dieses Kapitel wollte zu Beginn wirklich nicht ;.; , deswegen musste ich es umschreiben und nun bin ich mehr oder weniger mit dem Kapitel zufrieden :) ! Sagt mir eure Meinung dazu kissu ._

_Cu ChibiYumi_


	5. Kapitel 5: Dizziness

_Titel: Run - A Marauders Tale_

_Autor: ChibiYumi_

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Warnings: Slash (!), leichtes Femmeslash, (don't like, don't read!)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Paring: Sirius/Remus (bzw. Remus/Sirius), James/Lily, Charity(OC)/Sydney(OC) ((In Planung: Severus/Regulus))_

_Englisch-Deutsch: Moony - Moony ; Padfoot - Tatze ; Prongs - Krone ; Wormtail - Wurmschwanz ; Marauders - (die) Rumtreiber_

_Zusatz Bemerkung: Seid nett zu mir. Es ist das erste Mal dass ich "Harry Potter" schreibe... uh, als wäre das eine genügende Entschuldigung, für das was ich mir hier zusammenreime -.- ! Sorry! Oh und falls es von den Bucherzählungen etwas abschweift, bitte nicht böse sein. Es wird eben auch ein leichtes AU... aber ist das nicht jede FF?_

**Run - A Marauders Tale**

_Kapitel 5 - Dizziness_

Zu fünft sassen schliesslich die Marauders, einige Zeit später gemeinsam im Jungenschlafsaal und waren vom logischen Teil ihres Trainings zum praktischen übergegangen. Gemeinsam sassen sie nun auf den Boden - Charity und Sirius immer noch so weit wie möglich auseinander, um jede weitere Streiterei zu verhindern - und versuchten ihre Tierinstinkte zu wecken. Remus schaute interessiert seinen Kumpanen zu. Jede kleinste Änderung an ihnen würde ihm gleich auffallen - So kurz vor dem Vollmond waren all seine Sinne extrem geschärft und der Wolf in ihm machte sich mehr denn je bemerkbar. Den Drang sich auf das nächst beste Wesen zu stürzen, welches ein stetigen Herzschlag hatte und bei welchem Remus laut und deutlich hören konnte, wie das Blut durch die Venen rauschte, war zu diesem Zeitpunkt beinahe unmöglich zu widerstehen. Doch durch all diese Jahre als Werwolf, schaffte es Remus all diesen Drängen Einhalt zu gebieten. Zuvor hatte er nie einen Vorteil in seine Werwolfskräfte gesehen, bis heute. Nun musste er sogar ganz genau acht geben und beobachten oder fühlen, ob sich seine Freunde in irgendeiner, egal wie kleiner, Lage veränderten. Remus schnupperte etwas im Raum; Er roch Charitys frisches Muggelparfüm, welches er als ihr Lieblingsparfüm von 'Dolce & Gabbana' ausmachen konnte. James roch ganz ähnlich; Remus konnte genau, den leichten Duft von dem 'Lacoste'-Parfüm riechen, welches Charity ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte und mit einem Augenzwinkern hatte sie ihm versprochen, dass selbst Lily den Geruch mochte, genauso wie die meisten Frauen. Allerdings haftete an James der Geruch von Schiesspulver und den allgemeinen Zaubertrankgetsank mehr an ihm. Remus schnupperte weiter und ein starkes Vanille-Aroma stieg ihm in die Nase, vermischt mit Äpfeln... Das konnte nur Peter sein, welcher heute Mittag einige Stücke Apfelkuchen mit Vanillepulver obendrauf verputzt hatte. Als Remus schliesslich der Geruch von Tabak und Zigarettenrauch herausfiltern konnte, wusste er gleich wer es war, der so roch. Seine Augen richteten sich automatisch auf Sirius, der hochkonzentriert, mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem weichen Teppich mitten im Raum sass. Remus merkte wie sehr er sich anstrengte und auf Grund dieser Tatsache machte sein Herz ein kleiner Hüpfer, der durch seine angespannten Sinne unglaublich laut in seinen Ohren widerklang. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, sich so sehr auf seine Werwolfinstinkte zu konzentrieren und diese zum ersten Mal einfach so frei zu lassen. Er war nur froh, dass er nicht zu nahe an seinen Freunden sass und war froh, dass er sich lieber auf einen der vielen Betten gesetzt hatte. Der Geruch von Schweiss und Fleisch hätte ihn bestimmt noch wahnsinnig gemacht und ihn dazu getrieben einen seiner Freunde zu zerfleischen. Schaudernd zog Remus etwas an der Decke und wickelte sich damit ein. Irgendwie war ihm gerade kalt geworden. Die Verwandlung war bereits etwas im Gange, aber erst später würde sie völlig zum Zuge kommen. Er wünschte sich, es wäre bereits Morgen und er könnte endlich Mal wieder nach langem eine ruhige, erholsame Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen.

Mit einem leichten, hohlen Geräusch, fiel Charity von ihrer Sitzform in eine liegende. Die mentale Erschöpfung war einfach zu viel gewesen und das ständige Konzentrieren und das Suchen in ihrem Innern nach einem Zeichen ihres Tieres, machten ihr langsam Kopfschmerzen. Die Jungs schienen damit noch keine Probleme zu haben; Sirius und James sassen noch beide aufrecht, obwohl man bereits einen kleinen Schweissfilm auf ihrer Haut erkennen konnte. Peter seinerseits sass schon etwas schief und es sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment K.O. zur Seite kippen - vielleicht übernahm sich der Kleine doch, immerhin war er nie wirklich eine grosse Leuchte. Charity ihrerseits glaubte ebenfalls sich etwas übertan zu haben. Alleine die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet James und Sirius - die beiden Reinblüter unter ihnen - am nahsten daran waren Animagi zu werden, liess sie etwas gekränkt zurück. Wer wusste überhaupt, ob es einer Halbblütin gelingen würde ein Animagus zu werden, immerhin waren die Bücher zu diesem Thema uralt und jeder wusste, dass zu der Zeit Tradition und Familienrang oberste Priorität hatten. Mit einem leichten Seufzen griff die Ravenclaw zur Wasserflasche neben sich und leerte sie in einem Zug aus. Aber Sirius hatte recht; Sie wollte Remus nicht im Stich lassen, weswegen sie sich wieder aufrichtete und erneut versuchte, dass Tier in ihr zu wecken.

Remus sass weiterhin auf dem Bett, die Decke noch fest umklammert, als er eine erstaunliche Entdeckung machte; Sirius' Geruch veränderte sich. Während er zuvor noch den Zigaretten-Geschmack in der Nase hatte, wehte von dem Schwarzhaarigen nun der leichte Geruch von Gras und von einer milden Sommernacht her. Remus spürte - selbst bei der Entfernung zwischen den Beiden - Sirius Herzschlag und wie er stetig schneller wurde. Remus spürte seine Schläfen in Sirius neuen Herzschlagrhythmus pochen, fühlte sein Blut schneller rauschen und mit einem Blick in die Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen, sah er, wie sich sein Brustkorb ziemlich schnell hob und senkte. Den Anderen schien es ebenfalls aufgefallen zu sein, da sie aus ihren Übungen herausgerissen wurden und Sirius mit neugierigen Blicken musterten. Remus Kopf pochte, Sirius' Atem hallte laut in seinen Ohren wieder, der Geruch nach Gras wurde stärker, vermischte sich mit etwas herberen, er fühlte jeden Muskel im Körper seine Freundes anspannen... ehe...

...ehe es wieder vorbei war. Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen kippte Sirius nach hinten und blieb auf dem weichen Teppich liegen. Sein Herzschlag war von seinem schnellen Rhythmus gleich wieder zu seinem normalen übergesprungen, Remus hörte wieder das Blut angenehm in den Venen seines Kumpanen rauschen, nur noch der schnelle Atem zeugte davon, dass zuvor etwas mit dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht gestimmt hatte. Als dieser die Augen öffnete, waren diese von einem hellen grau zu einem dunklen grau hinübergeswitcht und sie wirkten verträumter, glasiger. Doch sobald Sirius sich wieder an die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen die noch ihr Zimmer erreichten gewohnt hatte, nahmen seine Augen wieder die normale Farbe sowie den normalen Ausdruck an. James war der Erste der sich zu bewegen traute - ein Gryffindor durch und durch - und mit einem Satz war er bereits zu seinem besten Freund geeilt.

"Sirius, wie viele Finger sind das?" leicht über Sirius gebeugt, zeigte James diesen drei Finger seiner rechten Hand.

"Sechs!" antwortete Sirius brummend ehe er sich mit einem leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck aufrichtete.

"Was ist mein aaaller liebster Lieblingssatz?" fragte James weiter und beäugte seinen Freund neugierig.

"'Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!'" kam auch gleich die Antwort und noch leicht verstört, rieb sich Sirius die Augen, als wäre er gerade aus seinem Mittagsschlaf aufgewacht.

"Siriuuuus!" mit einem glücklichen, theatralischen und extremen Seufzer warf sich James auf den Schwarzhaarigen und knuddelte ihn richtig durch. "Ihm geht es gut! Wie immer eine totale Niete in Mathematik aber ein Experte in James-Kunde!"

"Ja und in 'Wie hex ich James Potter am effektivsten auf den Mond'-Kunde bin ich auch ausgezeichnet... Also lass endlich los, bevor ich dir mein Wissen in dieser schweren Wissenschaft beweise!" Mit einem Murren löste sich James und nahm schmollend wieder Platz. "Was ist eigentlich mit mir passiert?" fragte Sirius weiter und sein Blick richtete sich auf Remus. Dieser konnte sich beinahe nicht beherrschen; Der Geruch von Sirius Schweiss, vermischt mit dem seiner Haut drang in seine Nase, er fühlte immer noch das Pochen seines Herzens in seinem Kopf... Es war beinahe unmöglich dem Drang zu widerstehen Sirius zu beissen. Und nun sahen ihn auch noch diese hellgrauen Augen neugierig an und Remus konnte nicht anders als zurück zu starren. /Beissen.../ lautes Verlangen hörte er in seinem Kopf schreien/...Beissen... Ihn... einfach die Zähne in diesen perfekt, geschwungenen Hals versenken... nur etwas... nur solange ich Blut schmecke... sein Herzschlag unter meinen Lippen fühle... beissen... Ich will zubeissen.../

Remus wandte sich mit einer erschrockenen Bewegung ab, versank ein Stückchen mehr in der Decke die er fest umklammert hielt und versuchte sich Sirius Blick, welcher auf ihm haftete wegzudenken, ehe er stotternd und leise eine Antwort gab;

"Heftiger Atem... schne-ller und un-reg-regelmässiger Herzschlag, ... laut poch-pochend in meinem Kopf... anderer Geruch... roch na-nach Gras..."

Remus fürchtete sich nun mehr den je vor dem Wolf in ihm. Er hätte nie erlauben sollen, seinen Tierinstinkten so viel Freiheit zu lassen. Er spürte regelrecht wie nun der Werwolf versuchte die Oberhand über ihn zu gewinnen, und das nur, weil er ihm etwas mehr Freiraum gewährt hatte. Mit einer langsamen, dafür umso zitterigen Bewegung hob Remus den Arm und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Er musste sich langsam auf den Weg machen.

Er liess die Decke von seinen Schultern fallen und bereute es sogleich. Nicht genug, dass er bereits vor Verlangen zitterte irgendwas zerfleischen zu wollen nun zitterte er auch noch vor Kälte. Mit wackligen Schritten machte er sich auf dem Weg zur Tür und sagte nur noch zwei Worte, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

"Bald... Vollmond..."

Stunden später sassen die restlichen Marauders immer noch gemeinsam auf dem Boden des Jungenschlafsaals und noch immer keinem Schritt näher an ihrem Erfolg. Nachdem Remus gegangen war, war es Sirius kein weiteres Mal gelungen, wieder in diesen Trance-ähnlichen Zustand zu geraten. Sirius hatte zwar versucht den Anderen zu erklären wie er überhaupt so weit gekommen war, doch keiner von ihnen schaffte es auch nur annähernd so weit, wie es Sirius gelungen war. Dieser war zu tiefst deprimiert; Da dachte er, er würde es endlich schaffen ein Animagus zu werden und somit Moony endlich helfen zu können und doch... Es wollte einfach nicht. Egal wie nahe er dran gewesen war, er schaffte es einfach nicht. Nach weiteren unzähligen Versuchen und ungefähr 8 Wasserflaschen später, waren alle mit ihren Kräften am Ende. Charity hatte sich eine von Sirius Zigaretten geschnappt und es sich auf der Fensterbank bequem gemacht um diese in aller Ruhe zu rauchen. James lag quer auf dem Boden und schaute verträumt hoch zur steinernen Decke. Peter hatte sich völlig fertig schlafen gelegt und Sirius... Sirius war immer noch dabei zu trainieren. Obwohl er wusste, dass Moony in weniger als einer Stunde wieder ein Mensch werden würde, wollte er trotzdem noch nicht aufgeben. Er wollte heute Abend noch als Animagus bei Moony sein und endlich Mal dem Werwolf gegenüberstehen.

"Lass es für heute gut sein, Sirius!" sprach Charity ihm zu, welche gerade den letzten Zug der Zigarette nahm und sie aus dem offenen Fenster raus in die Nacht schnippte. "Du brauchst heute auch noch etwas Schlaf. Später gehen wir dann Moony im Krankenflügel besuchen."

Sirius schüttelte daraufhin nur den Kopf, noch immer voll und ganz auf seine Aufgabe konzentriert. Charity liess ein Seufzen erklingen, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Tür;

"Mach was du willst." ihre Stimme klang müde, "Ich geh dann jetzt!" Doch gerade als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. War da gerade etwas aufgeblitzt? Wie es schien schon, da James mit einem Satz auf den Beinen war und selbst Peter mit einem Quieken aus seinen Träumen her vor schrak. Neugierig drehte sich die Ravenclaw um und liess vor Erstaunen die Tasche fallen. Der dumpfe Klang hallte laut im Zimmer wieder, in welchem es sonst völlig still war. James, Charity und Peter schauten alle drei wie paralysiert in die gleiche Richtung; Dort wo zuvor Sirius noch versucht hatte wieder in Trance zu fallen, stand ein grosser, schwarzer Hund mit zotteligem Fell...

_Ende Kapitel 5_

_Hui! Schön so früh ein weiteres Chap... :) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Ich auf jeden Fall hatte mächtig Spass dieses Kapitel zu schreiben und es kam ohne grosse Anstrengung über meine Finger. Es ist zwar etwas kürzer, als die anderen, aber am Wochenende gibt es ja schon wieder Nachschub! _

_Cu ChibiYumi_

_P/S: Hab jetzt das Kapitel verbessert und neu gepostet! _


	6. Kapitel 6: Padfoot

_Titel: Run - A Marauders Tale_

_Autor: ChibiYumi_

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Warnings: Slash (!), leichtes Femmeslash, (don't like, don't read!)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Paring: Sirius/Remus (bzw. Remus/Sirius), James/Lily, Charity(OC)/Sydney(OC) ((in Planung: Severus/Regulus))_

_Englisch-Deutsch: Moony - Moony ; Padfoot - Tatze ; Prongs - Krone ; Wormtail - Wurmschwanz ; Marauders - (die) Rumtreiber_

_Zusatz Bemerkung: Seid nett zu mir. Es ist das erste Mal dass ich "Harry Potter" schreibe... uh, als wäre das eine genügende Entschuldigung, für das was ich mir hier zusammenreime -.­- ! Sorry! Oh und falls es von den Bucherzählungen etwas abschweift, bitte nicht böse sein. Es wird eben auch ein leichtes AU... aber ist das nicht jede FF?_

_Ich wünsche viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Run - A Marauders Tale**

_Kapitel 6 - Padfoot_

Lange Zeit war es still im kleinen, achteckigen Zimmer. Peter hatte sich vor Schreck unter seiner Decke verkrochen, während James und Charity noch immer neugierig und mit einem erschrockenen sowie erstaunten Blick den schwarzen Hund musterten. Dieser schaute zuerst verwirrt im Zimmer umher, ehe sich sein Kopf senkte und die schwarzen, fellüberzogenen Tatzen sah. Mit einem leicht quenglichen Geräusch schreckte der Köter zurück und sogleich wieder hervor, als sein Schwanz die Wand berührte. Völlig fasziniert von diesem, drehte sich der Hund paar Mal im Kreis, um seinen neu erworbenen Schwanz anzusehen. Allerdings gelang es dem Hund nicht so richtig, also gab er etwas mehr Tempo und versuchte das hinter ihm umherwedelnde Ding zu fassen. Währenddessen konnten James und Charity ihren Augen kaum glauben... Jagte Sirius da gerade seinem Schwanz nach? Besonders James fiel es schwer bei dem Anblick nicht laut loszulachen, Charity hingegen sah so aus, als wäre sie völlig mental geworden.

Sirius hatte es irgendwann satt davon, seinem Schwanz hinterher zu rennen und machte deswegen schön brav platz. Für kurze Zeit blieb er so sitzen, schaute von James zu Charity hin und her - welche nun ihrerseits Sirius interessiert musterten - bis... Sirius ein leichtes Jucken hinter seinem Ohr spürte. Eigentlich wollte er ja seine Hand... pardon, seine Vorderpfote heben, um sich kurz hinter dem Ohr zu kratzen, doch wie von selbst, hob sich seine Hinterpfote und fand wie alleine den Weg zum juckenden Punkt. James und Charity sahen sich zu dem Zeitpunkt erstaunt an und bewegten synchron ihre Lippen, sodass sie still das Wort 'Flöhe' herausbrachten. Gemeinsam wandten sie sich wieder Sirius zu der erneut völlig friedlich auf dem Boden sass. Charity, völlig entzückt von Sirius' Hundeform und noch immer freudestrahlend, dass einer von ihnen es geschafft hatte ein Animagus zu werden, warf sie sich überglücklich an den Hals des schwarzen Hundes.

"Merlin. Sirius." zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, kraulte Charity Hunde-Sirius hinter den Ohren, "Du bist einfach genial!" Mit den Streicheleinheiten zufrieden, wedelte Sirius freudig mit dem Schwanz, was von James mit einem Lachen quittiert wurde.

"Wir brauchen noch einen Namen." sprach Charity enthusiastisch weiter und kraulte Sirius unter dem Kopf weiter.

"Einen Namen...?" James legte den Kopf schief und man sah ihm an, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete, "Blacky?"

Sirius' Kopf, welcher noch zuvor völlig benebelt von Charitys' Kraulerei war, schoss hervor und mit einem Knurren zeigte er, dass er auf keinen Fall Blacky genannt werden wollte.

"Lessy?" fragte Charity weiter.

"Ist das nicht ein Name für eine Hündin?" fragte James nach und musterte Sirius neugierig, wie um zu fragen 'Hast du jetzt neben deiner Menschenform auch noch dein Geschlecht gewechselt?' Sirius knurrte seinen besten Freund böse an und versuchte ein paar Mal nach ihm zu schnappen. Charity ihrerseits ging alle soweit bekannten Hundenamen durch;

"Bello? Fido? Rex? Sparky? Dexter!" Mit einem Schaudern, legte Sirius sein Kopf auf den Boden und verdeckte mit seinen Vorderpfoten seine Augen, versuchte dabei sich von all dem 'Bello und Fido' wegzudenken.

"Padfoot?" fragte James weiter und sah dabei intensiv Sirius Tatzen an, als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres auf der Welt. Sirius hob seinen Kopf neugierig. Einige Male liess er James Vorschlag in seinem Kopf kreisen... Padfoot... Padfoot... Padfoot... Ziemlich zufrieden, bellte Sirius kurz auf und wedelte daraufhin glücklich mit dem Schwanz. Ja, Padfoot war gar nicht so schlecht als Spitzname. Mit einem glücklichen und leicht theatralischen Seufzen, hing Charity schon wieder um Sirius' Hals und schluchzte glücklich in dessen Fell. James und Sirius verdrehten daraufhin nur die Augen und Sirius war erstaunt, dass er dies selbst als Hund tun konnte... Ihm gefiel diese Hundeform immer mehr... nur an den Schwanz und an die Flöhe musste er sich noch gewöhnen.

"Also dann, Padfoot..." James sprach Sirius' neuen Namen mit stolz aus, schliesslich war es seine Idee gewesen, den Hund so zu nennen, "...Willkommen bei dem Marauders!" Mit einem Grinsen hielt James seine offene Handfläche Padfoot entgegen. Dieser verstand sofort und mit glitzernden Augen, legte er seine Pfote auf die ihm dargebotene Hand. Neben ihm verkrallte sich Charity erneut in seinem Fell und verkroch ihr Gesicht in dieses. Sie war eindeutig übermüdet. Kein Wunder also, dass das sonst so starke Mädchen nun ab den blödesten Kleinigkeiten zu heulen anfing. Sirius wollte sie schon anblaffen, dass sie endlich ins Bett gehen sollte, wurde ihm aber gleich klar, dass das wohl nicht so ganz klappen würde, mit ihm als Hund. Also stand er auf - Charity liess ihn automatisch los -, marschierte zu ihrer Tasche, wollte sie zuerst mit den Vorderpfoten aufheben, merkte allerdings ziemlich früh, dass es so nicht ging. Also biss Sirius in die Träger des Rucksacks und schleppte ihn im Mund zu der Ravenclaw und liess die Tasche vor ihren Füssen auf den Boden knallen. Mit leicht puffigen Augen und erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah Charity den schwarzen Hund vor sich an, ehe sie nach ihrer Tasche griff.

"Ich denke, das soll so viel heissen wie 'Geh endlich ins Bett. Du bist völlig übermüdet.'" Sirius bellte erfreut darüber, dass James sein Zeichen richtig gedeutet hatte und stupste Charity mit seinem Kopf leicht in den Rücken.

"Ich geh ja schon." leicht schmollend machte sich diese auf dem Weg zur Tür, warf noch ein schnelles "Gute Nacht!" in den Raum und verschwand dann die Treppen hinunter in Richtung der Ravenclaw-Schlafsaale.

"So." James selbst sah auch ziemlich müde aus, "Und! Was machst du jetzt? Wegen Moony, mein ich." Sirius sah erschrocken zu James hoch. In all diesem Tumult hatte Sirius Remus völlig vergessen, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass es kurz vor Sonnenaufgang war. Mit einer hektischen Bewegung, sah Sirius zum Fenster, erkannte allerdings nichts ausser schwarze, graue und weisse Schattierungen. Bis vor kurzem war ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er plötzlich keine Farben mehr sehen konnte. ((1))

"Es ist kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, Pads." brummte James gelassen, als könnte er Sirius Gedanken lesen. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung, streifte er sich das weisse Hemd von den Schultern und liess es faul zu Boden gleiten. Da war jemand mächtig müde und wollte so schnell wie nur möglich ins Bett... "Remus kommt wohl jeden Moment von der heulenden Hütte zurück."

Mit einem lauten Klacken fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Als James sich umdrehte um nach Sirius zu sehen, war dieser bereits aus dem Zimmer. James zog sich schläfrig noch die Hosen aus, ehe er völlig fertig ins sein Bett und unter seine Decke glitt, hoffend dass Sirius als Padfoot, in den Gängen des Schlosses nicht allzu grosse Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Sirius war erstaunt darüber wie schnell Hunde eigentlich rennen konnten und war noch erstaunter darüber, dass er sich so schnell an die vier Beine gewohnt hatte. Doch eigentlich, waren seine Hauptgedanken bei Remus und wie dieser wohl schauen würde, wenn er Sirius in seiner Animagusform bestaunen konnte. Ein angenehm warmes Gefühl machte sich in Sirius Bauch breit, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nun endlich während des Vollmonds bei Remus' Seite sein konnte und dass dieser somit, nie mehr in diesen sonst so einsamen Nächten allein sein musste. Mit einem erfreuten Jauchzen nahm Sirius die nächste Ecke und...

...Naja, und wusste nicht mehr so genau wo er nun war. Als Mensch hätte er bestimmt gewusst wo er sich nun befand, aber als Hund... als Hund, der alles schwarz-weiss sah und zudem um einiges kleiner war als Sirius in seiner menschlichen Form... sah alles so anders aus. Die ihm sonst so bekannten, steinigen und hohen Wände sahen noch viel gewaltiger aus und Sirius hatte plötzlich Angst, dass diese ihn zerquetschen könnten. Mit einem leisen winseln, machte Sirius kehrt und rannte um die nächste Ecke. Am Ende des Ganges konnte er etwas aufflackern sehen, allerdings erkannte er es von weitem nicht. Doch als er das Klacken von Schuhen, offensichtlich von abgetragenen Schuhen mit kleinen Absatz, wurde ihm klar, wer seinen Rundgang um den Gryffindorturm machte. McGonegal. Mit einem flinken Satz, war er auch bereits in einen anderen Gang gehuscht. Allzu bekannte, steinerne Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr und er wusste, dass er nahe an den Treppen sein musste und als er schliesslich den Gang hinunter lief fand er auch tatsächlich das Treppenhaus. So konnte er sich endlich etwas orientieren. Mit leicht klackenden und tapsenden Geräuschen, lief Sirius in Ruhe die Treppe hinunter, schliesslich wollte er sich nicht noch einmal verirren. Undeutlich konnte er die Bilder zu seinen Seiten flüstern und wispern hören. Offensichtlich sprachen sie über ihn. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen beschleunigte Sirius seine Schritte und war heilfroh, als er unten angekommen war, dass keine der Treppen entschlossen hatte die Richtung zu ändern. Von hier aus gab es nur noch einen Weg nach Draussen und Sirius hatte auch keine Mühe diesen zu finden... Doch mit dem geschlossenen Haupttor hatte er allerdings mächtig Mühe. Wie sollte er, als Padfoot, dieses riesige Ding überhaupt aufkriegen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es auch noch verhext war, da die Schüler nach 22 Uhr nicht mehr auf das Gelände durften. Sirius knurrte das massive, dunkle Holz des Tores an - sei es nun aus Frustration oder in der Hoffnung, dass es sich dadurch öffnen würde.

Einige Zeit verharrte Padfoot vor dem Tor, ehe er überlegte, ob er nicht irgendwo nach einem offenen Fenster suchen sollte. Doch gerade als Sirius weiter schreiten wollte, wurde die schwere Holztür von aussen geöffnet. Licht drang in den Gang und Sirius war für einen kurzen Augenblick geblendet. Lange Zeit geschah nichts. Sirius wunderte sich schon, ob Dumbledore davon wusste dass er vor dem Tor gewartet und es deswegen für ihn geöffnet hatte. Doch sobald er diesen Gedanken als total schwachsinnig abstempelte, schleppte sich eine kleine Gestalt durch das offene Tor. Mit langsamen, wankenden Schritten kam sie Sirius immer näher und dieser wollte bereits zu fauchen beginnen - alleine um zu zeigen, dass er gefährlich sein konnte - erspähte er einen ihm bekannten Anblick. Kurzes, feines, wirres Haar, kleine, magere Figur, eine Gryffindor-Schuluniform, welche auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, da sie an der Schulter und am Bein gerissen war und sonst total dreckig und zerfetzt aussah. Sirius trat verwundert einen Schritt näher, bemerkte dass die Person immer mehr schwankte und hörte deren schweren Atem laut in seinen Ohren. Der Geruch von altem Pergament und Sonne stieg in seiner nun extrem empfindlichen Nase auf... gemischt mit etwas anderem, dass nach dem metallenen Geruch von Blut roch. Mit einem ängstlichen Schaudern überwand Sirius die kurze Distanz zwischen ihm und der Person. Sirius schlimmste Befürchtungen wurden wahr, als er nun vor Remus stand, welcher alle Mühe hatte aufrecht zu stehen. An seinem rechten Bein hatte etwas die Haut durchbrochen und die wunde blutete. Von seiner rechten Schulter zog sich eine Krallenspur bis hinunter zur Brust. Doch was Sirius am meisten Angst machte, war die deutliche Krallenspur auf Remus' Gesicht. Auf seiner linken Wange zogen sich drei mehr oder weniger parallele Kratzer. Der erste zog sich von seinem Wangenknochen bis hin zum Nasenbein und die unteren zwei zogen sich bis kurz vor seinem Mund. Jede von diesen Wunden blutete und Remus' komplette linke Wange war blutverschmiert. Als es dann so aussah, als würde Remus gleich zur Seite kippen, kam Sirius schnell zu seiner Seite und stütze ihn etwas. Zum Glück war es als Hund gross gewachsen, sodass er mit seinem Rücken Remus' Hüpfte erreichte. Dieser schien erstaunt, als plötzlich ein schwarzer Hund neben ihm stand und ihm dabei half nicht umzufallen. Irgendwas kam ihm unglaublich bekannt an diesen Hund vor und als er dessen besorgten Blick sah kam es ihm so vor, als würde er diesen Hund seit Jahren kennen. Remus schaute genauer und im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne schienen die Augen des Hundes silbern. Silbern...

Remus schreckte erschrocken zurück, stiess mit seinem sonst schon wunden Rücken gegen das Tor, stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Sirius erschrak dadurch auch gleich und wich erst ebenfalls zurück, ehe er sich noch besorgter als zuvor Remus wieder näherte. Dieser schlang seine Arme, so gut es eben ging, um den Hund und drückte sein Gesicht an das warme, schwarze Fell. Sirius liess die Umarmung zu und setzte sich ruhig hin, versuchte dabei nicht eine von Remus' Wunden zu berühren.

So sassen sie eine ganze Weile, ehe Remus seinen Kopf hob und dem Hund geradewegs mit leicht wässrigem Blick, in die grauen Augen schaute.

"Sirius..."

_Ende Kapitel 6_

_((1)) Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob das jetzt wirklich so ist, oder nicht. Ich orientiere mich da ganz nach MTV. (Scient fact; Dogs can not see colours!) Sorry falls es nicht so sein sollte °.° . Ich hab's eben nicht so mit Hunden... -.-_

_So. Das war dann Kapitel 6. Wow. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es heute noch schaffe es fertig zu schreiben :) ! Freut euch also, dass meine Muse mich noch frühzeitig geküsst hat ;) ! Hoffe man liest sich bald wieder._

_Cu ChibiYumi_


	7. Kapitel 7: Beloved

_Titel: Run - A Marauders Tale_

_Autor: ChibiYumi_

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Warnings: Slash (!), leichtes Femmeslash, (don't like, don't read!)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Paring: Sirius/Remus (bzw. Remus/Sirius), James/Lily, Charity(OC)/Sydney(OC) in Planung: Severus/Regulus **Für dieses Chap** - leichtes James/Remus_

_Englisch-Deutsch: Moony - Moony ; Padfoot - Tatze ; Prongs - Krone ; Wormtail - Wurmschwanz ; Marauders - (die) Rumtreiber_

_Zusatz Bemerkung: Seid nett zu mir. Es ist das erste Mal dass ich "Harry Potter" schreibe... uh, als wäre das eine genügende Entschuldigung, für das was ich mir hier zusammenreime -.- ! Sorry! Oh und falls es von den Bucherzählungen etwas abschweift, bitte nicht böse sein. Es wird eben auch ein leichtes AU... aber ist das nicht jede FF?_

_**Anm:** Ich habe etwas interessantes entdeckt... werft Mal einen Blick hier rauf;_

**Sirius, Hundsstern**

(griech. seirios, „der Strahlende") Dieser Stern, Hauptstern des Sternbilds Großer Hund ist im Sommer der hellste aller Sterne des Nachthimmels.

_Jetzt ganz ehrlich... Habt ihr das gewusst O.O ? Ich hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung und ich bin ein mit Leib und Seele versprochener Sirius-Fan ;.; ! Ob das JKR mit Absicht gemacht hat... oder ist es nur Zufall? Ich meine, sie hat uns ja schon einige Male bewiesen, dass nie ab und zu nicht so weit voraus denkt. (Z.B. Im vierten Band gegen Ende, als die von Voldemord getöteten Seelen aus seinem Zauberstab entsprungen sind... Es ging da ja nach der Reihe, zuerst kam derjenige raus, der zuletzt getötet wurde. Also frag ich mich... warum James VOR Lily kam. James wurde ja eindeutig VOR Lily getötet und Lily erst DANACH... also sollte zuerst Lily aus dem Stab auftauchen und DANN James. _

_Oder noch ein Beispiel; Ich weiss immer noch nicht wie alt Bill und Charlie sind. JKR hat ein völliges Chaos mit diesen Zahlen verursacht. Zuerst sind es 5 Jahre zwischen Charlie und Percy... dann plötzlich sind es 7 Jahre... Naja, ich mein ja nur -.-° !)_

_Ich wünsche viel Spass beim Lesen!_

_**Run - A Marauders Tale**_

_Kapitel 7 -Beloved_

Einige Zeit verging...

Sirius hatte es erfolgreich geschafft Remus in den Krankenflügel zu bringen und ihn dort Mme Pomfrey zu überlassen. Mittlerweile war die Sonne ein ganzes Stück weiter aufgegangen und strahlte nun freundlich durch die vielen Fenster von Hogwarts. Sirius wollte nichts mehr als sich endlich in sein schön warmes, kuscheliges Bett niederzulassen und die Stunden Schlaf, welche er heute Nacht verpasst hatte, nachzuholen. Müde schleppte sich Sirius noch immer in seiner Hunde-Form die Stufen rauf zum Schlafsaal der Gryffindors. Vom Schlafmangel wackelig auf den Beinen, erinnerte sich Sirius an Remus' erstauntes und überfreudiges Gesicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass das sein Freund Sirius war, welcher ihn als Hund auf die Beine half und nicht von seiner Seite wich, den ganzen Weg lang zum Krankenflügel. Sirius hätte nicht gedacht, dass er Remus je so glücklich und strahlend sehen würde... Jedes Lächeln welches Remus gelächelt hatte über diese vielen Jahre, vermittelten einfach ein Zeichen, dass es zwar so aussah als würde es Remus gut gehen, doch innerlich zerfetzte etwas den Jungen. Das letzte Mal, als Remus wirklich und völlig ehrlich gestrahlt hatte war, als er, James und Peter Remus ihre Freundschaft angeboten hatten. Es war also eindeutig zu lange her... nun bereits ungefähr fünf Jahre.

Mit sehr müden Hundebeinen trabte Sirius in aller Ruhe die vielen Treppen hoch zum Gryffindor Turm. Mittlerweile hechteten einige Schüler an ihm vorbei zum Frühstück oder zu Nachhilfestunden oder natürlich zu Dates. Doch zu Sirius' Glück war es früh an einem Sonntagmorgen und die meisten Schüler genossen es sonntags auszuschlafen.

Als Sirius schliesslich am Ende der Treppen gelangte und er seinem Bett nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt war, gab es ein kleines Problem. Wie sollte er überhaupt in den Turm reinkommen... und das als Hund. Das Passwort zu bellen würde wohl auch nicht viel bringen, vor allem da er sich sicher war, dass die fette Dame sicher nicht der Hundesprache mächtig war. Also blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als sich wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Mit leisen Sohlen war Sirius sicher hinter einer massiven Steinsäule versteckt und schaute sich noch Mal um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand ihn sehen würde. Als die Luft rein war, konzentrierte sich Sirius darauf wieder ein Mensch zu sein, wieder auf zwei Beine gehen zu können und endlich die Zigarette rauchen zu können die er so dringend benötigte nach der vielen Arbeit ein Animagus zu werden. Doch zu seinem entsetzten tat sich gar nichts. Er hatte noch immer Fell. Mit einem Schaudern überkam ihn die Angst. Was wenn er sich nie wieder in Sirius zurück verwandeln konnte? Er wäre dann gezwungen sein Leben lang auf vier Pfoten zu verbringen, James müsste ihn dann Gassi führen, gar nicht auszudenken, dass er dann Hundefutter vor der Nase bekommen würde. Erschrocken wich er zurück und stiess mit dem Rücken gegen die Säule. Was sollte er nur tun? Vielleicht zu Dumbledore rennen und ihm gestehen, etwas gegen das Gesetz getan zu haben um einen Freund zu helfen? Aber wie sollte er sich als Hund überhaupt verständlich machen! Bellen und panisch im Kreis drehen würde da nicht weiter helfen. Zum anderen war er nicht besonders scharf darauf von der Schule verwiesen zu werden... falls es nicht noch schlimmer kam. Möglicherweise sollte er also doch lieber zu Mme Pomfrey gehen. Remus könnte ihr dann alles erklären und vielleicht kannte sie ja einen Weg ihn wieder zurück zu einem Menschen zu machen. Andererseits... bestimmt würde sie dann Dumbledore und bestimmt auch gleich McGonegal Bericht erstatten und dann wäre er wieder von Hogwarts geflogen und könnte dann mit seiner Mutter fröhlich bis in alle Zeiten gemeinsam in Grimmauldplatz zwölf verrotten. Nein, das wäre ja genauso schlimm wie Azkaban... da brauchte man keine Dementoren mehr, seine Mutter wäre ungefähr wie 50 von der Sorte. Aber was dann? Was konnte er tun? Er konnte ja nicht einmal selbst ein Buch aufschlagen... Ok, er konnte es schon, aber es würde ihm sehr viel Mühe kosten. Aber um eben an Bücher zu kommen musste er zuerst in den Turm und das ging als Hund ja nicht.

Also wartete er... und wartete...

Einige Minuten später war Sirius, gut hinter der Säule versteckt, eingenickt.

So gegen 10 Uhr kam ein lautes Poltern von der Treppe. Sirius erinnerte sich daran, dass heute die Tryouts für die neue Mannschaft waren. Sie brauchten dringend zwei neue Jäger und einen neuen Treiber der mit ihm den Klatscher durchs Feld treiben würde. Da fiel ihm auch gleich ein, dass er bei dem Auswahlverfahren eigentlich hätte dabei sein müssen. Mit einem leidigen Jaulen knallte Sirius Kopf auf den Boden. Wood würde ihn bestimmt ermorden... oh ja, vor allem da er seit neustem Captain war. Uhuuu, er hatte ja ihn schon öfters zusammen gestutzt, selbst als er noch nicht Captain war. Hoffentlich hatte James eine gute Erklärung parat gehalten, warum ihr Treiber nicht bei den Tryouts dabei war... Falls es James nach der langen Nacht überhaupt geschafft hatte aus dem Bett zu kommen. Aber so Quidditch vernarrt wie sein Freund war, war er sich sicher, dass er es geschafft hatte frühzeitig aus den Federn zu kommen.

Als die Schritte näher kamen und Sirius Woods Stimme vernahm, welcher sich mit ihrem Star-Jäger unterhielt, wagte Sirius einen Blick. Ok, da war eigentlich nur ihr altes Team, gemeinsam mit ein paar Fangirls... Ah und zu Sirius' Glück zottelte der Meute ein müder James hinterher, den Besen auf der Schulter abgestützt und sich mit einem Gähnen durch das wild-strubblige Haar wuschelte. Verdammt, die Mädchen hatten recht, wenn sie ihm jedes Mal gestanden, dass niemand so gut in einer Quidditchuniform aussah wie James es tat... na ja, neben Sirius selbst natürlich. Mit einem Grinsen huschte Sirius von seinem Versteck hervor, rannte hinter James nach, ehe er seinen Gryffindor-roten Umhang zwischen die Zähne bekam und ihn daran hinter die nächste Ecke zerrte, bevor James die anderen auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte. Mit einem erschrockenen Laut fiel James, durch Sirius Gezerre an seinem Umgang, um und kam ungemütlich auf den harten Steinboden auf. Sein Besen landete mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch neben ihn und James fing an zu fluchen, sei's nun wegen der unangenehmen Landung oder wegen den undefinierbaren Schäden an seinem Besen. Sirius noch völlig in Eile, da er endlich ein Mensch werden wollte zog ungeduldig an James' Hosenbein in der Hoffnung ihn mit sich zu schleppen können.

"Verdammt, Padfoot!" James scheuchte den schwarzen Hund von seiner neuen Uniform und richtete sich auf, "Was ist denn los?" Sirius machte ein verlorenes Gesicht. Oje... so weit hatte er nicht gedacht. Er bellte einige Male, in der Hoffnung, dass James ihn verstehen könnte... Doch es half nichts, dieser legte nur den Kopf schief und schaute Padfoot fragend an. Sirius drehte sich frustriert einige Male im Kreis. Es gab keinen Weg um mit James in seiner Hundeform zu kommunizieren. Er gab es auf... Er würde jetzt zu Mme Pomfrey gehen und ihr alles gestehen. Lieber wieder ein Mensch und dafür von der Schule verwiesen zu werden, als seine weiteren wertvollen Jahre als Hund zu verbringen. Gehetzt zerrte Sirius wieder an James' Umhang.

"Ah, lass das!" genervt zog der Sucher ((1)) seinen Umhang von Sirius' Schnauze. "Kannst du dich nicht einfach wieder zu einem Menschen verwandeln und mir dann sagen was los ist, anstelle mir meine neue Unform zu versauen!" Sirius setzte sich und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Was! Willst du mich etwa absichtlich nerven? Nun mach schon, ich hab nicht vor den ganzen Nachmittag deine komischen Hundegesten zu entschlüsseln." Sirius bedachte seinen besten Freund mit einem Blick der sagte, "Na was meinst du! Ich hab erst recht keine Lust diese komischen Hundegesten zu machen!" Als James ihn wieder fragend und verwirrt ansah, schüttelte Sirius erneut den Kopf.

"Du... willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du dich tatsächlich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln kannst?" Sirius nickte und war geschockt, als James lautlos zu lachen anfing. Das gab's doch nicht... Da brauchte er Mal dringend Hilfe von seinem besten Freund und dieser lachte ihn tatsächlich aus. Mit einem wütenden Knurren stürzte Sirius James mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht zu Boden. Es wurde sogleich still, als James wieder die Stellen anschlug, welche er sich zuvor geprellt hatte.

"Ja, ja... Schon gut, ich helf dir!" Sirius liess zufrieden von James ab und hockte sich wieder brav hin. "Aber wehe du schmeisst mich wieder zu Boden, dann kauf ich dir schon Mal ein Halsband." Sirius drehte nur beleidigt den Kopf weg und machte sich schon Mal auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Später an diesem Tag, so gegen Mittag, klopfte es an der Tür des Krankenflügels. Remus lag gerade im Bett und beschäftigte sich damit seine Arbeit für Zaubertränke, welche nächsten Freitag abgegeben werden musste, fertig zu schreiben. Seine rechte Hand hatte sich einige Abschürfungen und zwei ausgerenkte Finger zugezogen, weswegen Remus nur noch mit Links schreiben konnte. Allerdings sah man den Unterschied in der Schrift nicht an. Remus hatte sich in all den Jahren angewöhnt mit beiden Händen perfekt schreiben zu können. Schliesslich wusste man nie welche Hand am nächsten Vollmond verletzt war.

Mit einem Poltern kam Mme Pomfrey gerade aus ihrem Büro neben dem Haupteingang zum Krankenflügel gepoltert und öffnete die schwere Eichentür. Remus hörte sie nach Luft schnappen und dann den Besuchern eifrig am anmeckern, ehe sich Schritte Remus' Vorhang näherten, hinter dem sein Bett stand. Remus' Wolfinstinkte waren in den ersten Tagen nach dem Vollmond verschwunden, weswegen er nun nicht mehr besonders gut hören oder riechen konnte. Nur wenige Tage im Jahr konnte er vollkommen ein Mensch sein.

Remus kam es so vor, als hätten die Schritte vor seinem Vorhang angehalten. Er hörte Mme Pomfrey von der anderen Seite des Zimmers etwas rufen wie "Aber dass ihr mir ja nicht anstellt. Und das nächste Mal, kommt er mir nicht rein ohne Leine! Tss, tss weiss Merlin was er anstellt... Vor allem da er Potters Hund ist murmelmurmel..."

Die Vorhänge wurden zur Seite geschoben und Remus erkannte James in seiner Quidditchuniform. Gott, die Mädels aus seinem Fanclub hatten Recht, wenn sie sagten dass James in seiner Unform absolut göttlich aussehen würde. Naja... aber an Sirius kam er eben doch nicht ran.

James trat zu Remus ans Bett und setzte sich neben diesen auf die Bettkante. James lächelte ihn an und Remus lächelte glücklich zurück. Das waren so Momente, wo es absolut keine Worte brauchte, sondern nur kleine Andeutungen in der Haltung oder in den Augen. James seufzte tief und sah sich Remus Verletzungen an; Seine rechte Hand wurde von einer Schiene gestützt und von einem dicken Verband umwickelt. An Remus' Brust, wo sein Hemd offen war, sah James noch mehr Verbände die sich kreuz und quer zogen. Was James aber am meisten Angst machte, war das Stück Stoff, welches fest um Remus Kopf gewickelt war und die Kompresse welche seine ganze linke Wange bedeckt hielt. Aber so wie James Mme Pomfrey kannte würden die neuen Wunden schnell wieder verheilen. Die Verbände waren nämlich _dazu_ da. James kannte sich mittlerweile darin aus, so oft wie sie alle im Krankenflügel landeten. Mit einer zögerlichen Bewegung schnappte sich James Remus' linke Hand, entnahm ihr die Feder, welche zuvor noch geschrieben hatte und legte sie auf den Tisch, welcher neben dem Bett stand, ehe er sich wieder Remus Hand schnappte und sie beschützend drückte. Es war unglaublich wie dünn und zerbrechlich Remus wirkte, besonders einige Tage nach dem Vollmond. James zog mit dem Daumen eine kleine Narbe auf Remus' Handrücken nach. Oft fragte er sich, ob das Schicksal nicht manchmal ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, Remus so etwas anzutun. Remus der nie etwas Böses in seinem Leben getan hatte, ausser allen zu vertrauen und für alle da zu sein. James fragte sich, wie Remus so etwas Furchtbares nur verdient hatte...

Remus starrte auf James Hand, welche seine beschützend und fürsorglich hielt. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in Remus Herzen breit. Obwohl er sich noch nie so geborgen und geliebt gefühlt hatte, war ihm sehr nach weinen zumute. Gerne hätte er sich jetzt in James Arme verkrochen, hätte gerne dessen Arme um seinen Rücken geschlungen gehabt und hätte dessen beruhigende Worte in sich eingesogen, wie ein Schwamm Wasser einzieht. Die Versuchung war beinahe unwiderstehlich... Remus hob schüchtern seinen Blick und begegnete dabei James'. Die rehbraunen Augen wirkten unwirklich und doch anziehend und verführerisch. Remus' Verlangen nach Geborgenheit und nach James stieg und mit einem leichten Schaudern wollte er sich in James' Arme fallen lassen...

...als etwas Schwarzes, Schweres auf seinen Beinen und somit zwischen ihn und James zum liegen kam. Sirius. Dieser knurrte James bedrohend an und begab sich schon in die Position die ihm ermöglichte James anzufallen und mit ihm somit den Fussboden zu wischen. Hast liess sein bester Freund Remus' Hand los und funkelte den schwarzen Hund böse an. Sirius hatte es gar nicht gepasst, wie sich James und Remus angesehen hatten. Ihm hatte sich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, das Fell gesträubt. Da war was gewesen... etwas in der Luft, was ihn zwar angenehm einlullte, aber ihn auch Gleichzeit rasend eifersüchtig machte. James war es nicht erlaubt Remus' Hand so zu halten, ihm war es nicht erlaubt Remus so anzusehen und ihm war es verdammt noch mal überhaupt nicht erlaubt, Remus soooo nahe zu kommen. Er mochte es nicht... Nein. Überhaupt nicht, wie die ganze Situation eskaliert war.

Sirius drehte sich mit einem letzten bösen Blick zu James richtend wieder Remus und funkelte diesen glücklich an. Padfoots Schwanz wedelte freudig auf der Bettdecke herum. Remus lächelte glücklich, als er erkannte dass Sirius sich freute ihn wieder zu sehen. Remus streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und Sirius leckte freudig an Remus Hand. Remus lachte während James Sirius mit einem harten Schlag auf den Kopf schlug.

"Lass das Padfoot! Das ist ja eklig!" Sirius knurrte erneut seinen Freund an. Klar, er durfte Remus Hand eine Ewigkeit lang halten und er durfte sie nicht einmal ablecken...

"Ihr habt ihn Padfoot genannt?" fragte Remus neugierig nach und kraulte den Hund auf seinem Schoss glücklich am Nacken. Sirius liess sich entspannt nieder und genoss Remus' Streicheleinheiten voll und ganz. Merlin, seine Hände waren ein Traum...

"Mhmm." James nickte, "Ich hab ihm den Namen gegeben." Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Versuchte James sich gerade wieder aufzuspielen? So was gab's doch nicht.

"Also, mir gefällt Padfoot." Remus kraulte Padfoot zufrieden hinter den Ohren. Sirius hätte am liebsten geschnurrt, wäre er nicht ein Hund anstelle einer Katze gewesen. Doch er durfte sich nicht so einlullen lassen. Er war einen seitlichen Blick zu James, welcher gleich verstand.

"Also, Moony..." Remus sah auf, "Es gibt da ein kleines Problem. Si-... Padfoot scheint es nicht mehr zu schaffe... nun, wie soll ich sagen? Er schafft es nicht mehr "normal" zu werden."

"Oh." Remus schaute neugierig auf Sirius Kopf hinunter, "Und wie kann ich denn dabei helfen?"

"Naja... Du bist doch ein Spezialist von..." James gestikulierte mit den Armen und machte dabei eine grausige Grimasse... Ok, er meinte einen Werwolf. James änderte sich wieder und machte nun Bambieaugen. Huch, versuchte er da Remus nachzuahmen! Remus selbst überlegte... James sprach wohl seine all monatlicher Verwandlung an. Remus nickte und James zu zeigen, dass er verstand, "Ausserdem bist du der beste in McGonegals Klasse und ich und Padfoot sind schon alle Bücher durchgegangen, ohne Erfolg. Jetzt dachte ich mir, dass du ihm vielleicht helfen kannst... Schliesslich wollen wir Sir-... ähm, den normalen Padfoot zurück." James schien wirklich Angst zu haben, irgendjemand könnte sie belauschen, allerdings war Remus der einzige im Krankenflügel und Mme Pomfrey war eh in ihrem Büro am Tinkturen zusammen brauen. Aber Remus verstand James auch so.

"Ok. Ich versuch's!" Sirius schwand sich graziös auf und wollte schon Remus Gesicht ablecken, hätte James ihn nicht vorher zurückgehalten.

"Padfoot! Aus! Das musst du dir echt abgewöhnen. Ist ja widerlich!" James schubste Sirius hart vom Bett. Auf den Boden knurrte Sirius James an und machte es sich eben neben Remus' Bett auf den Boden bequem. James stand daraufhin auch auf. Remus, der erwartet hatte, dass er James Gesellschaft noch etwas länger geniessen konnte, setzte sich überrascht auf.

"Du gehst schon?" fragte er mit leicht traurigem Unterton nach.

"Ja, Charity, Peter und ich sollten unseren lang geplanten Gig endlich ausführen und da du und Sirius ausser Gefecht seid, werden wir es einfach für euch übernehmen."

"Seid vorsichtig, ja?" Remus schnappte nach James Hand und drückte leicht zu. Dieser Lächelte, bückte sich und warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf Padfoot.

"Werden wir! Aber komm morgen auf alle Fälle zum Frühstück in die grosse Halle, Ok!" Remus nickte und lächelte seinen Kumpanen ehrlich an. James lächelte zurück und drückte Remus einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dieser wurde sogleich rot, ehe er James leises Kichern hörte und danach wie Padfoot laut anfing zu bellen. Mit einem leicht verträumten Blick, sah Remus James nach, wie wieder von Padfoot aus dem Krankenflügel gejagt wurde. James huschte durch die offene Tür und schloss diese solide hinter sich. Padfoot stiess dagegen, rutschte auf den hellen Plattenboden aus und schlitterte geradewegs auf einen von Mme Pomfreys Zaubertrank-Tischchen und knallte laut krachend und jaulend, dagegen. Der ganze Tisch fiel um, Zaubertrankflaschen zersprangen auf den Boden, der Inhalt spritzte teilweise auf Padfoot und den Wänden. Mme Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro und sah sich das Schauspiel an. Laut zeternd und fluchend, jagte sie Padfoot kreuz und quer durchs Zimmer. Remus schaute den Beiden zu und schaffte es nicht ein leicht glucksendes Geräusch zu unterdrücken. Mit einem verträumten Blick fasste sich Remus an die Stirn und schaute mit einem glücklichen Lächeln Padfoot nach.

Es war schön geliebt zu werden...

_Ende Kapitel 7_

_((1)) Ich weiss... James ist eigentlich ein Jäger, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich ihn als Sucher einfach besser mag. Also ist er in meiner FF Sucher, Ok!_

_Ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen, trotz des leichten James/Remus. Es war eigentlich NICHT geplant... aber als ich schrieb kam es eben ganz von alleine und ich finde es nicht einmal schlecht :) ! Aber sagt ihr mir eure Meinung °kiss°!_

_Ah, und fröhliche Weihnachten! _

_Cu ChibiYumi_


	8. Kapitel 8: Scars

_Titel: Run - A Marauders Tale_

_Autor: ChibiYumi_

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Warnings: Slash (!), leichtes Femmeslash, (don't like, don't read!)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Paring: Sirius/Remus (bzw. Remus/Sirius), James/Lily, Charity(OC)/Sydney(OC) ((in Planung: Severus/Regulus))_

_Englisch-Deutsch: Moony - Moony ; Padfoot - Tatze ; Prongs - Krone ; Wormtail - Wurmschwanz ; Marauders - (die) Rumtreiber_

_Zusatz Bemerkung: Seid nett zu mir. Es ist das erste Mal dass ich "Harry Potter" schreibe... uh, als wäre das eine genügende Entschuldigung, für das was ich mir hier zusammenreime -.- ! Sorry! Oh und falls es von den Bucherzählungen etwas abschweift, bitte nicht böse sein. Es wird eben auch ein leichtes AU... aber ist das nicht jede FF?_

_**Anm:** Ok, mein letztes Kap war etwas… umm, abwegig -.- . Da ich gar keine Meinung zu meinem letztes Kapitel gehört habe, nehme ich Mal an, dass das James/Remus nicht wirklich gut angekommen ist ;.; . Deswegen möchte ich es wieder gut machen. In diesem Kap gibt es Unmengen Sirius/Remus-Fluff :) ! Und noch einmal zur Beruhigung: Es wird in Zukunft kein James/Remus mehr geben °verbeug° ! _

_Ich wünsche viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Run - A Marauders Tale**

_Kapitel 8 – Scars..._

"Das war jetzt wirklich nicht nötig, Padfoot!"

Sirius sass in einer kleinen, hergezauberten Wanne und liess sich von Remus das Fell sauber schrubben. Diese Zaubertränke waren mehr als nur klebrig… rochen auch nicht besonders lecker. Irgendwie nach Ammoniak und Schlamm. Wirklich… sehr lecker. Aber Sirius glaubte daran, dass es allemal wert war. James war manchmal wirklich ein solches…

„Merlin! Das Zeug kommt fast nicht mehr raus!" Remus schrubbte Padfoots Rücken etwas fester. Die letzten Überreste von einem knallgelben Zaubertrank hingen noch im dunklen Fell. Sirius liess es sich nicht anmerken, doch war es ein angenehmes Gefühl von Remus gewaschen zu werden. Es fühlte sich gut an, wie die feinen und doch starken Hände durch sein Fell glitten und nebenbei noch seine erschöpften Muskeln massierten. Den ganzen Tag herumrennen, dazu noch in dieser ungewohnten Form, war ganz schön erschöpfend.

Remus in der Zwischenzeit hatte sich von seiner James-o-Mannie erholt. Er war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es nicht unbedingt an James lag, dass er sich so schwach vorkam und sich unbedingt in James' Armen verkriechen wollte. Er wusste, dass wenn McGonegal so neben ihn gesessen hätte und dazu auch noch seine Hand so gehalten hätte, hätte er sich auch um ihren Hals geworfen. So kurz nach dem Vollmond brauchte er immer - oder zumindest meistens - jemand, der bei seiner Seite war und ihn etwas stärkte. Zwar gab er es ja zu; James sah toll aus. Er war hilfsbereit, aufopfernd, mutig, stolz und absolut liebeswürdig. Aber Remus sah in ihm nichts mehr als nur einen Freund und hatte auch nicht vor, sein Bild von ihm in nächster Zeit zu ändern. Genauso war es auch mit Sirius… Bestimmt war es so. Nur wegen den verschiedenen Mondphasen wollte er sich manchmal in Sirius' Armen verkriechen und sich bei ihm ausweinen, sowie ihm alles gestehen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Er wollte den Kopf auf die starke Schulter betten, den einzigartigen Geruch von Äpfeln und Tabak einsaugen und Sirius' Nähe am ganzen Körper fühlen. Es war krank. Es war wirklich krank. Remus wollte nicht mehr so fühlen. Wollte nicht, dass seine Gier nach Nähe ihn so überrannte, dass er selbst seine besten Freunde mit hinein zog. Er konnte und durfte nicht so für Sirius fühlen. Weder für ihn noch für James.

Sirius bemerkte Remus' geistige Abwesenheit und machte sich Sorgen. Remus schrubbte verträumt immer noch dieselbe Stelle wie vor fünf Minuten. Der schleimige Klebstoff, welcher im Fell geklebt hatte, hatte sich schon lange gelöst, doch Remus fuhr weiterhin mit dem Schwamm darüber. Sirius drehte sich leicht um und sah seinen Freund besorgt an. Remus sah aus als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen. Seine Hand umklammerte den gelben Schwamm nur noch wage, die Augen waren träumerisch an der Wanne fixiert, in der Sirius sass und sein ganzer Körper sass in einer krummen, versteiften Haltung. Sirius fühlte das Bedürfnis Remus in die Arme zu schliessen, ihn fest an sich zu drücken und nie mehr gehen zu lassen. Es war seltsam. Selten hatte er das Bedürfnis verspürt eine Person so sehr beschützen zu wollen wie es bei Remus der Fall war. Als er noch klein war und sein Vater noch gelebt hatte um ihn und Regulus zu tyrannisieren, verspürte er dasselbe Gefühl für seinen Bruder. Zu der Zeit gab es nur ihn und Regulus und als ein älterer Bruder war es seine Pflicht seinen kleinen Bruder zu beschützen. Er hatte das Gefühl verspürt auf seinen kleinen Bruder acht geben zu müssen und tat es immer noch, egal wie sehr Regulus ihn hasste, egal wie unterschiedlich sie waren, egal wie sehr sich Regulus verändert hatte… er war noch immer sein kleiner Bruder. Doch bei Remus… bei Remus war es etwas anderes. Ihm wollte Sirius nahe sein. Sirius wollte den verletzten und zerbrechlichen Körper in die Arme schliessen und ihm alles geben, was er zu bieten hatte.

Remus kam noch immer nicht aus seinen Gedanken heraus und senkte seinen Blick etwas mehr, sodass ihm honiggoldige Strähnen in die Augen fielen. Sirius kam sich hilflos vor. Remus sah selten so verloren und einsam aus. Normalerweise spielte er den starken, liess sich nichts anmerken und kämpfte um sein Leben.

Hilflos tat Sirius das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam: Er setzte sich auf, trat etwas näher zu Remus heran und leckte mit einem einzigen Zungenschlag über Remus' Nase und leicht über, die mit einer Kompresse verdeckten, Wange.

Remus trat dadurch aus seiner Starre heraus und sah den schwarzen Hund vor sich erstaunt und neugierig an. Sirius starrte zurück und rückte etwas näher zu Remus heran. Remus, völlig überrumpelt und fertig mit den Nerven, und überhaupt mit der ganzen Welt, warf sich mit einem Schluchzen um den Hals des grossen, schwarzen Hundes. Den Kopf in dem nun nach der Seife riechenden Fell vergraben fing Remus an zu weinen. Schwere Schluchzer schüttelten seinen Körper und seine Schultern bebten. Dies war Padfoot, sagte sich Remus. Padfoot… Nicht Sirius. Hier war es ihm erlaubt.

_.:Einen Tag später:._

Sirius spazierte den Gang entlang… dieses Mal aber auf zwei Beinen. Ja, es war ihm gelungen sich vom Hund wieder in den unseren allbekannten Sirius Black zurück zu verwandeln. Eigentlich war es ja ganz einfach gewesen, aber ohne Remus wäre er wohl nie darauf gekommen… Der Schlüssel war eigentlich nur Entspannung gewesen. Er war zu verkrampft gewesen um sich wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln, aber als er gestern in Remus' Armen war… Irgendwie war da ein Schalter umgekippt und plötzlich fand sich Sirius mit Remus in seinen Armen wieder. Diesem war es zu Beginn gar nicht aufgefallen, er hatte einfach weiter geweint, bis Sirius dann seine Arme um Remus schlanken Rücken geschlungen und diesen näher an seine Brust gezogen hatte. Remus hatte sich dann mit einem erschrockenen Quieken aus seinen Armen gelöst und war gleich ein Satz zurück gesprungen. Mit feurigroten Wangen hatte er sich dann wieder in sein Bett im Krankenflügel verkrochen und dort vor sich hin gemurmelt. Sirius, völlig verwirrt von Remus Reaktion, hatte sich zurückgezogen und war aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden.

Heute wusste er, dass Remus, aufgrund von James' Anordnung, beim Frühstück dabei sein würde und beschloss nach dem Frühstück Mal mit ihm zu reden. Seine Reaktion gestern war wirklich, wirklich seltsam.

Als Sirius durch die offenen Türen der grossen Halle schritt, lag ein seltsamer Geruch in der Luft. Irgendwie kam ihm der Geruch bekannt vor… roch leicht nach Schwefel und Farbe…

Die Leute im Innern der Halle schritten eilig durcheinander und fluchten entweder leise vor sich hin oder schrieen in Panik durch die riesige Halle. Sirius hatte da schon eine Ahnung. Er schritt am Ravenclaw-Tisch vorbei, wo viele panische Mädchen einen Moment vergassen panisch zu sein und anfingen Sirius verträumt und verliebt zu mustern und als er an ihnen Vorbeigeschritten war, fingen sie wieder an Panik zu machen. Doch Sirius bemerkte von all dem gar nichts, er sah nur die Gesichter seiner Freunde, welche leicht angeschwärzt waren. Nun konnte er sich auch den Schwefelgeruch erklären. Peter sass ganz am Ende vom Tisch, ihn hatte es nicht so sehr getroffen und nur seine Nase war etwas verkohlt. James und Charity, welche wieder einmal am Gryffindor-Tisch sass, obwohl sie eine Ravenclaw war, hatte es etwas härter erwischt. James widerspenstige Harre waren noch immer widerspenstig, doch wirkten auch leicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, während seine Brille völlig schwarz war. Charitys sonst glatte Haare, waren nun leicht lockig und ihre Wangen waren kohlenrabenschwarz. Die hellblauen Augen leuchteten noch mehr durch das schwarze Gesicht. Sirius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf; Wusste er doch, dass der Gig ohne ihn nie klappen würde.

„Ok…" er setzte sich demonstrativ James gegenüber, welcher ja das ganze Event geplant hatte, „Was ist schief gegangen?"

„Oh, Sirius!" Charitys Gesicht hellte sich gleich auf, „Gut siehst du aus! Remus hat es also geschafft dir zu zeigen, wie du dich zurückzuverwandeln hast. Übrigens; Wie geht es Remus denn? Ich wollte ihn ja eigentlich gestern noch besuchen, doch _Potter_…" sie sprach Potter mit einem säuerlichen Unterton, „…hat mich gestern auf den Weg zu Remus abgefangen und mich und Peter verschleppt. Richtig, Pete?" Peter nickte nur.

„Und dann hat er ein unglaubliches Theater gemacht, als er erfahren hat, dass ich nicht, aber auch gar nichts, für den Gig vorbereitet habe." fuhr Charity unberührt fort und bedachte James ab und zu mit einem bösen Blick, „Mr. _Potter_ musste dann natürlich wieder den Anführer raushängen, wie unprofessionell und nachlässig wir doch wären und das immer alles an ihm hängen bleibt… Und wie du siehst, war _er_ ja sooo erfolgreich…!"

„Hey!" James protestierte gleich, „Zumindest hat es noch nie jemand geschafft, einen Teil der grossen Halle in Brand zu setzten!" Er deutete auf das Ende der Halle wo ein Lehrertisch in Brand stand und daneben wo eine von Professor Sprouts geliebten Pflanzen versuchte, ihre langen, ovalen Blätter mit Kürbissaft zu löschen.

„Ja…" Sirius klang leicht gelangweilt, trotz der Aufregung um ihn herum, „Faszinierend. Und sonst? Hat unser Gig gar nicht geklappt?"

„Oh mein werter Mr. Black…" James schüttelte den Kopf und sprach wie Sir Nikolas, der Hausgeist von Gryffindor, mit ihnen sprach – ein Zeichen dafür, dass James etwas richtig Hinterhältiges gelungen war. „Dürfte ich bitten, ihre wunderschönen grauen Augen auf die Slytherin-Banners hinter ihnen zu richten und mir dann zu sagen, was sie erblickt haben!"

Sirius drehte sich fragend um und hätte mit allen gerechnet, ausser mit dem. Die sonst so giftgrünen Slytherin-Banners strahlten nun in einem knalligen pink. Und nicht nur ein Banner war so zugerichtet, sondern alle, die in der grossen Halle hingen.

„War es eigentlich nicht geplant, dass anstelle der Schlangen Schweinchen erscheinen?" fragte Sirius nach, welcher bereits etwas dumm vor sich hin kicherte.

„Ja ja… Eigentlich schon… Doch schau Mal; Es ist doch auch ganz nett so!" James grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und Sirius machte schon bald mit;

„Na dann; Herzlichen Glückwunsch, zum gelungenen Gig!"

Die vier Freunde fingen zu lachen an, während in der grossen Halle weiterhin Chaos herrschte.

.:_Einige Zeit später:._

Dumbledore hatte es geschafft das Feuer auf dem Lehrertisch zu löschen, den Tisch danach auch gleich zu reparieren, die pinken Banners wieder grün werden zu lassen und die aufgebrachte Meute zu beruhigen. Nun sassen Schüler wieder mehr oder weniger ruhig an den vier Haustischen und assen in Ruhe ihr Frühstück. James, Peter und Charity wurden von McGonegal hart drangenommen; Sie bekamen zwei Wochen lang Nachsitzen, wo sie bestimmt wieder die Pokale im Pokalzimmer polieren konnten und sie mussten einen drei Pergament langen Entschuldigungsbrief an die Lehrerschaft, den Hausgeistern und der Schülerschaft schreiben. Für das Chaos, welches sie angerichtet hatten, waren sie ganz gut davon gekommen. Oh, aber natürlich sind ihnen 50 Hauspunkte pro Kopf abgezogen worden.

Sirius sass ganz steif auf seinen Platz. Neben ihm auf der langen Sitzbank war ein Platz frei gehalten worden. Remus' Platz. Charity ihm gegenüber konnte nicht aufhören ständig nach Remus zu fragen. Er wusste, sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Das war so ihre Art, ihre Freunde hemmungslos zu bemuttern.

„Charity…" Sirius schaute auf, in das nun saubere Gesicht der Ravenclaw, „Solltest du nicht an deinem Haustisch sitzen? Ich meine, die könnten dich vermissen."

„Ja bestimmt…" Charity lachte ehrlich los, „Die kümmern sich doch nicht um MICH! Die haben was Besseres zu tun… ausserdem halten die mich eh für etwas verrückt."

„Na, wer denkt das schon nicht von dir…" murmelte James vor sich hin. Charity hörte es, gab ihm daraufhin aber nur einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter.

„Ausserdem fühl ich mich hier wohler. Ravenclaws können ganz schön engstirnig und steif sein. Nebenbei hab ich Dumbledores Erlaubnis bei euch sitzen zu dürfen."

„Willst du nicht lieber bei Sydney und den Hufflepuffs sitzen?" Es war selten für Peter, dass er sich bei solchen, eher privateren Themen einmischte.

„Nah!" Charity schöpfte noch mal Kartoffelauflauf nach, „Dort krieg ich nur Ärger mit ihrem grossen Bruder _William._" Sie sprach den Namen William mit Abscheu und mit einem Unterton aus, als würde sie gleich anfangen sich zu übergeben.

„Klingt so als würdest du ihn nicht mögen…" James wendete seinen Blick nicht, als er sprach. Seine Augen waren fest am anderen Ende des Tisches auf Lily Evans fixiert.

„Bäh! Mögen ist eine Untertreibung… Ich hasse ihn! Er ist so ein richtiger, engstirniger, uneinsichtiger, sturer Bock. Wenn der mich auch nur in Sydneys Nähe erwischt…" Sie fasste sich mit beiden Händen am Hals und röchelte gefaked. „Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dürfte ich nicht einmal dieselbe Luft wie Sydney atmen."

„Oh, einer dieser Kerle die…" doch Sirius kam nicht dazu den Satz zu Ende zu führen, zum einen nickte Charity gleich zu Beginn des Satzes hektisch mit dem Kopf zum Anderen war er durch etwas Anderes abgelenkt; Die schweren Türen der grossen Halle wurden langsam zur Seite geschoben. Zugleich wendeten alle in der Halle den Kopf zur Tür und unheimliche Stille trat ein. Selbst die Lehrer hielten im Essen inne und schauten neugierig in dieselbe Richtung wie ihre Schüler. Durch den offenen Spalt trat eine kleine Gestalt und tapste mit leisen Schritten in die Halle. Sirius erkannte Remus sofort. Irgendwie konnte er ihn, trotz der grossen Entfernung zwischen den Beiden riechen… Ein Überbleibsel von seiner Verwandlung in einen Hund!

Als Remus immer näher an den Gryffindor-Tisch schritt, fingen die Ersten an zu tuscheln. Natürlich war es seltsam genug, dass Remus Lupin zu spät kam - selbst zu einem Frühstück -, doch noch seltsamer war, dass sich über Remus' Gesicht dunkle, noch nicht richtig verheilte Narben zogen. Remus senkte den Kopf. Sirius sah ihm an, dass es ihm unangenehm war so von allen angestarrt zu werden. Charity und James schien es auch aufgefallen zu sein, schliesslich kannten sie Remus nun zur genüge. Die Beiden nickten sich zu und kramten je in ihren Umhängen. Mit einem irren Lachen, welches viel zu laut in der sonst so stillen Halle widerhallte, zogen die Beiden zwei Stinkbomben von 15 Zentimeter Durchmesser aus ihren Umhängen und warfen sie mit einem erneuten Kichern in die Menge. Die Lehrer sprangen sogleich aus ihren Stühlen und machten sich daran, die erneut aufgebrachte Menge zu beruhigen. Charity und James waren mit einem Satz auf den Beinen, kreisten Remus ein und zogen ihn mit sich aus der Halle raus. Sirius und Peter folgten sogleich. Glücklicherweise wurden sie von niemand gesehen. Später würden sie schon genügend Ärger für die Bomben kriegen…

Aus der Halle raus, bogen die fünf Freunde um die nächste Ecke und Charity und James drückten Remus synchron gegen die kalte Steinwand, um ihn vor noch weiteren neugierigen Blicken zu schützen. Sirius kam auch gleich um die Ecke geschossen und blieb vor seinen Freunden stehen. Mit einem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah sich Sirius die Kratzwunden auf dem sonst so fragilen Gesicht an. James und Charity taten es ihm gleich und Beide waren erschrocken darüber, dass solche wüsten Narben geblieben waren.

Remus atmete noch einmal tief durch und hob freundlich lächelnd sein Gesicht und lächelte seine Freunde an… in einer etwas falschen Art und Weise.

„Sie sind nicht besonders schön anzusehen, nicht wahr?" Remus fuhr sich schüchtern über die Narbenspur welche sich von seiner linken Wange bis hin zum Nasenbein zogen. Die drei Freunde waren erschrocken darüber, dass Remus so tat als wäre alles Ok und selbst versuchte sie zu täuschen mit seinem lächelnden Gesicht. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte einmal, dass McGonegal Peter erwischt hatte, da sie dachte er hätte die Stinkbomben geworfen. Charity packte Remus' Hand und zog sie von seinem Gesicht weg.

„Tun sie weh?" fragte sie besorgt nach und es sah aus, als sei sie den Tränen nahe.

„Nein… Sie tun nicht weh." Remus lächelte sie aufmunternd an, was aber nur zur Folge hatte, dass über Charitys Wangen stumme Tränen rollten.

„Bleiben die so?" wollte nun James wissen, welcher Mme Pomfrey ermorden könnte, dafür dass sie die Narben nicht wegkriegen konnte… dass Remus nun für's Leben gezeichnet war.

„Ja…" Remus senkte leicht den Kopf und fasste sich erneut an die vernarbte Wange, „Mehr oder weniger… Mme Pomfrey meint, dass sie wahrscheinlich etwas heller werden… in einigen Jahren… Aber sie werden immer sichtbar sein…"

Sirius hatte wieder das Gefühl von vollkommener Hilflosigkeit. Remus war erneut so am Boden zerstört und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er fing an, dieses Gefühl von Herzen zu hassen. Mit einem Schritt trat Sirius zwischen Charity und James und fasste nach Remus' Hand, welche immer noch die Narbenspur nachzog. Sanft drückte er zu und erhielt die ihm erhoffte Reaktion; Remus hob schüchtern den Kopf und schaute Sirius mit grossen, überraschten Augen an. James und Charity sahen sich gegenseitig an und zogen gemeinsam ab. Sie spürten, dass sie unerwünscht waren. Remus fühlte wie seine Wangen anfingen zu brennen, seine Augen schauten tief in die von Sirius und es war ihm irgendwie viel zu ruhig in dem Gang. Sirius wusste nun erneut nicht weiter. Was sollte er nun tun? Was sollte er sagen? Aber eigentlich hörte er selten auf die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, sondern eher auf seinen Bauch… und heute soll es auch nicht anders sein.

„Remus…" Sirius legte eine Hand auf Remus Oberarm und Remus' rot auf den Wangen wurde noch intensiver. Remus fühlte sein Herz laut in seinen Ohren pochen. Sirius sah einfach unglaublich… schön aus. Der besorgte und ernste Gesichtsausdruck… Sirius wirkte dadurch erwachsen und wild, ungezähmt und sogleich führsorglich und liebevoll. War es seltsam so etwas zu fühlen in der Gegenwart eines guten Freundes?

„Remus." Wiederholte Sirius und zog Remus mit einer einzigen Bewegung zu sich. Mit einem Quieken fand sich Remus in Sirius' Armen wieder. Sirius drückte den kleineren Körper näher an sich und gab ihm den Schutz welcher er so dringend brauchte. Sirius' Kopf senkte sich und heisser Atem strich über Remus' Ohr. Mit leisen, liebevollen Worten sprach Sirius zu Remus;

„Du weißt, dass ich da bin und ich werde immer da sein. Wenn du irgendwas brauchst, zögere bitte nicht zu mir zu kommen. Ich bin da, Remus… Ich bin da…"

Remus sog Sirius' Worte in sich ein. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da gerade hörte. Sirius konnte es nicht so meinen, wie es Remus gerade verstanden hatte… oder! Schliesslich, war er ein Monster. Niemand würde ihm so etwas anbieten… Sirius musste ihn anlügen. Mit einer hektischen Bewegung wollte er sich aus der Umarmung lösen, wollte Sirius' falschen Worten entfliehen, doch die starken Arme um seinen Körper schlangen sich nur unerbittlicher um ihn und hielten ihn fest an seinen Platz. Ungläubig liess Remus seinen Kopf auf Sirius' Brust fallen. Er log! Er musste lügen! Sirius wusste nicht in welche Gefahr er sich begab, wenn er sich mit ihm abgab! Erneut versuchte er sich zu lösen, doch er schaffte es nicht sich aus Sirius' Umarmung zu lösen. Dieser hielt Remus eisern fest, in der festen Überzeugung ihn nie mehr gehen zu lassen. Seine Hand legte sich auf Remus' Hinterkopf und strich leicht über das honiggoldene Haar.

„Ich bin da…" wiederholte er noch einmal, als er Remus' Tränen auf seinen Umhang fühlte,

„…Immer…"

_Ende Kapitel 8_

_Sooo! Nicht einmal so schlecht raus gekommen °hüpf° … Was meint ihr denn? Ich weiss noch nicht wann das nächste Kapitel kommt… Aber falls wir uns vorher nicht mehr hören; Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr :) !_

_Vergesst nicht, mir eure Meinung zum Kapitel zu sagen ;) °hehehe° !_

_Cu ChibiYumi_

_P/S: °kicher° Ihr habt jetzt ganze 5 Seiten gekriegt! Na, na? Krieg ich dafür ein Küsschen? °lach°_


	9. Kapitel 9: Lost

_Titel: Run - A Marauders Tale_

_Autor: ChibiYumi_

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Warnings: Slash (!), leichtes Femmeslash, (don't like, don't read!)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Paring: Sirius/Remus (bzw. Remus/Sirius), James/Lily, Charity(OC)/Sydney(OC) ((in Planung: Severus/Regulus))_

_Englisch-Deutsch: Moony - Moony ; Padfoot - Tatze ; Prongs - Krone ; Wormtail - Wurmschwanz ; Marauders - (die) Rumtreiber_

_Zusatz Bemerkung: Seid nett zu mir. Es ist das erste Mal dass ich "Harry Potter" schreibe... uh, als wäre das eine genügende Entschuldigung, für das was ich mir hier zusammenreime -.- ! Sorry! Oh und falls es von den Bucherzählungen etwas abschweift, bitte nicht böse sein. Es wird eben auch ein leichtes AU... aber ist das nicht jede FF?_

_Anm: Ok, zu erst einmal: 'Tschuldigung dass es so lange mit diesem Kapitel gedauert hat. Ich war die letzten Wochen sehr beschäftigt und überhaupt war ich nie besonders in Stimmung etwas zu schreiben -.- . Ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir xX ! _

_Und nebenbei noch ein grosses DANKE an all meine Leser ! _

_Ich wünsche viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Run - A Marauders Tale**

_Kapitel 9 – Lost_

Seltsam... Wo war er? Er kannte diesen Ort nicht. Es war kalt. Es war eisig kalt. Remus fühlte sich alleine. Wo waren die Anderen? Hatte er sich verirrt? Nein... Ein Marauder verirrt sich doch nicht so leicht... oder! Aber... Wo war er dann? Seine Umgebung sah nicht nach Hogwarts aus. Hier war alles so... dunkel... kahl... tot...

Remus sah sich panisch um; Es war so dunkel, man konnte die Hand vor dem Gesicht nicht erkennen. Und dennoch... fühlte Remus, dass er richtig war. Dass er nur seinem Gefühl trauen musste, um den richtigen Weg zu finden. Ängstlich tastete Remus die Innentaschen seines Umhangs ab. Da war nichts! Panisch tastete Remus seine weiteren Taschen ab. Fehlanzeige. Er hatte sein Zauberstab nicht bei sich! Was sollte er tun? Er konnte unmöglich an einem Fremden Ort, ohne seine Freunde und ohne Zauberstab all zu lange durchhalten. Jeder hätte plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit herausspringen und ihn töten können... Einfach so! Unbewaffnet war er einfach eine zu leichte Beute... Er musste hier weg!

Remus nahm seine Beine in die Hand und rannte los; In eine x-beliebige Richtung. Er wusste nicht wohin ihn seine Füsse trugen, aber er vertraute seinem Gefühl.

Doch schon bald gaben Remus' Füsse unter ihm nach. Mit heftigem Atem und schnell klopfenden Herzen, stützte sich Remus neben sich an der Wand ab. Sobald seine Handfläche das kalte Gestein berührt hatte, blitzte etwas hinter Remus' geschlossenen Augenlieder auf. Verwundert blickte Remus hoch und sah wie seine Hand anfing in einem hellen Licht zu leuchten. Mit noch immer heftigem Atem betrachtete Remus das sanfte, weisse Glühen, welches über seine Fingerspitzen hinabfloss und gemeinsam mit der rauen Oberfläche der Mauer verschmolz. Das helle Licht wischte die Dunkelheit weg und langsam bekam der Raum um Remus herum eine Form. Die Wände waren dunkel, schienen fast schwarz zu sein. Doch entgegen Remus' Erwartungen waren sie nicht aus Stein oder Beton. Sie waren weicher, kühler irgendwie. Es sah aus wie Glas... dickes schwarzes Glas in welches man seltsame Formen, Zeichen und Verzierungen geschnitzt hatte. Es war seltsam die unebene Fläche unter den Fingern zu spüren. Fasziniert zog Remus eine sich windende, helle Linie nach und spürte sogleich ein leichtes Kribbeln in den Fingerkuppen. Neugierig sah er sich weiter in dem nun angenehm hellen Raum um. Der Boden schien aus hellem Stein zu sein. Dem Steinboden mit seinen Augen folgend, verschwand der Gang etwas weiter in tiefer Dunkelheit. Als er zurückblickte sah er auch, dass das zweite Ende in tiefster Dunkelheit endete. Er fragte sich ob er nur Glück gehabt hatte, dass er in dem hellen Teil des Ganges gelangt war, oder ob es vielleicht möglich war, dass das Licht mit ihm lief. Mit nun etwas ruhigerem Atem, löste Remus seine Hand von der kühlen Mauer und sah sich diese etwas genauer an. Er war zwar Klassenbester in Antike Runen... Doch so etwas sah er auch zum allerersten Mal. Diese Runen vor ihm kannte er gar nicht. Irgendwie... sahen sie auch nicht wirklich aus wie Runen, obwohl eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit bestand. Remus fragte sich, wer sich die Mühe gemacht hatte so viele, fremde Schriftzeichen in eine Wand zu ritzen... Neugierig sah sich Remus weiterhin die vielen Formen an, bis ihn eine stocken liess. Er kannte dieses Symbol. Möglichst vorsichtig strich Remus die eckigen Kanten der Rune nach... _Schicksal._

Mit einem Mal fing die Rune an zu glühen. Erschrocken zog Remus seine Hand zurück und wich einige Schritte von der Wand weg. Erschrocken sah Remus zu, wie das mystische Zeichen in vollem Glanz strahlte, fühlte wie der Boden unter seinen Füssen anfing zu beben, ehe...

... ehe alles wieder ruhig wurde. Die Rune hörte auf zu glänzen, wurde wieder matt und sah wieder einem geschnitzten Zeichen ähnlich. Der Boden beruhigte sich. Remus holte wieder Luft. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen wollte sich Remus auf den Weg machen, endlich den Ausgang zu finden, als er Schritte hörte. Schritte welche zuerst nur ganz leicht und dann immer lauter zu hören waren. Jemand kam hier her! Vor Frucht gelähmt blieb Remus einfach stehen und starrte weiter den Gang hinunter in die Dunkelheit. Der Schritt war unregelmässig und verdammt schnell, jede Sekunde wurde das Geräusch von Schuhen, welche auf den Steinboden schlugen lauter. Remus tat das Einzige, zu was seine Beine noch fähig waren; Ängstlich drückte sich Remus an die Wand hinter sich, in der Hoffnung, dass derjenige welcher auf dem Weg zu ihm war, einfach an ihn vorbei rennen würde, ohne ihn auch ein bisschen zu beachten. Remus lachte innerlich; Manchmal war er wirklich erbärmlich.

Die Schritte hallten laut in Remus Ohren wieder. Er... es... war da! Irgendwie konnte Remus es fühlen und trotz der Angst erwischt zu werden, sah er trotzdem den Gang runter. Doch die Dunkelheit war unerbittlich. Und dennoch; Sie schien nachzugeben und schon bald schoss eine grossgewachsene Figur hervor. Mit nur wenigen Schritten war sie schon bei Remus, und gerade als dieser erleichtert sein wollte, dass man ihn nicht entdeckt hatte, blieb die Figur kurz vor seiner Nase stehen. Mit heftigem Atem stützte sich der Unbekannt mit den Händen an den Knien ab und schien es schwer zu haben genügen Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen. Remus sah ihn an; Er erkannte dunkle Haare, braungebrannte Haut, dunkle Kleidung... Remus sah genauer hin. Das war doch ihr Schulumhang... oder! Der Körper unter dem Umhang zitterte unkontrolliert... Ein Husten erklang, verursacht durch den Mangel an Sauerstoff. Grosse, zittrige Hände fuhren durch die schwarzen Haare und ermöglichten Remus dem Anderen kurz im Gesicht zu sehen. Alles an diesem Fremden kam Remus irgendwie unglaublich vertraut vor und als Remus etwas näher gehen wollte, knackte sein Fussgelenk... und das unglaublich laut. Aufgescheucht richtete sich der Körper auf und es schien so, als sei er bereit wieder loszurennen, bis er Remus Gesicht erblickte. Augenblicklich war die steife Haltung des Anderen passé. Remus schien auch ganz schön verkrampft zu sein, bis ihm etwas ins Auge viel...

_... grau... nein... silber..._

Mit einem Schritt war Remus dem Fremden so nahe, dass nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Pergament zwischen ihnen Platz gehabt hätte. Remus erschrak. Er hatte also recht... In völligem Schock trat Remus einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte dabei wie in Trance seinen Kopf. Es konnte doch nicht...

Doch die Beiden grossen Hände griffen nach seinen Schultern und zogen ihn an einen angenehm warmen Körper. Völlig eingelullt von dem angenehmen Gefühl, welches durch Remus' Körper floss, bemerkte er nicht einmal wie sich seine Augen von alleine schlossen. Es konnte nicht...

„Sirius."

Die Arme, welche sich um seinen Rücken geschlungen hatten, lösten sich langsam und Remus wurde seiner Wärmequelle entzogen. Silberne Augen sahen ihn besorgt an...

„Remus."

Doch als Sirius gerade weiter sprechen, wahrscheinlich auch einiges erklären wollte, schaute er panisch nach hinten. Remus sah fragend hoch und sah, wie sich die blanke Furcht in Sirius' Augen schlich. Remus fühlte, wie sich etwas unsichtbaren um seinen Hals schlang und versuchte ihn zu ersticken. Er hatte noch nie Furcht aus Sirius' Augen gelesen... NIE!

Und mit einem Male griff Sirius nach Remus' Handgelenk und sprintete los. Remus wurde hinter ihm hergezogen und versuchte seine Beine dazu zu bringen endlich wieder richtig zu funktionieren. Sirius hatte ein unglaubliches Tempo drauf und seine Finger krallten sich beinahe blutig in seinem Handgelenk.

Als sie um die nächste dunkle Ecke bogen, hörte es Remus auch; Schritte! Laute, schnelle Schritte, welche näher kamen! Doch dieses Mal klang es nicht nur nach einer Person. Da waren viele! Remus verstand plötzlich warum Sirius vor kurzem so völlig ausser Atem gewesen war... Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch schaute Remus den Rücken vor sich an... und musste sich eingestehen... dass er Angst hatte. Angst davor, dass dem Menschen vor sich etwas schreckliches passieren könnte... Angst davor ihn zu verlieren. Und ohne es zu wollen, wurden seine Füsse durch die Trauer und die Furcht schwerer. So schwer, dass Remus, als sie um die nächste Ecke schlitterten, stolperte und mit den Knien schmerzhaft auf den Boden aufschlug.

Doch Sirius Hand blieb eisern in seiner liegen.

Mit einem Ruck hatte er Remus wieder auf den Beinen und zog ihn weiter die Gänge hinunter.

Die Schritte hinter ihnen wurden lauter. Schmerzhaft hallten sie in Remus' Ohren wieder. Er fühlte, dass seine Verfolger nahe waren. Auch Sirius schien es zu spüren, weswegen er das letzte bisschen Kraft aus sich heraus nahm und noch einmal schneller rannte.

Bis sie in einem finsteren Raum gelangten. Plötzlich blieb Sirius stehen. Seine Hand umklammerte noch immer die von Remus.

Remus sah sich um und plötzlich verstand er; Sie waren in einer Sackgasse. Es gab keinen Weg mehr hinaus, ausser dem aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren und von dort kam das laute Poltern ihrer Verfolger. Remus rutschte ängstlich etwas näher an Sirius, der sich zu ihm herum drehte, ihn ansah und seine Hand etwas drückte.

Über ihnen ging plötzlich eine Art Scheinwerfer an. Geblendet wand sich Remus etwas aus Sirius' Griff, welcher allerdings Remus sogleich näher zog. Remus fühlte Sirius zittern und wie von selbst drehte sich sein Kopf in Richtung des Ganges. Da traten dunkle Gestalten hervor. So viele...

Jeder hatte die dunkle Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und wie auf Befehl kramten allesamt zum gleichen Zeitpunkt in ihren Umhängen, ehe sie ihre Zauberstäbe auf Sirius und Remus richteten.

Als ihre Verfolger näher traten, zog Sirius Remus nahe an sich, um ihn möglichst viel Schutz zu bieten. Mit einem plötzlichen ruhigem Gefühl sah Remus hoch und begegnete Sirius' Augen. Sirius lächelte... Doch es war kein aufmunterndes, oder beruhigendes Lächeln... es war traurig. Sein Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht, welche nur mit völliger Trauer in seine Blickten. Remus verstand und erwiderte das Lächeln, ehe ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Es war vorbei...

Hier...

... nahm alles sein Ende.

Remus hörte noch das Geräusch von freigesetzter Magie, fühlte wie die Flüche in hart trafen, ihn von Sirius weg schleuderten, wie sein Griff um Sirius nachliess...

...und dann... fiel er...

Er hörte Sirius' Körper auf den Boden aufschlagen, kurz bevor er selbst auf dem Rücken aufschlug. Sein Kopf war in Sirius' Richtung geneigt. Er lag da, auf dem kalten Steinboden, bäuchlings, die Augen geschlossen und schien nur friedlich zu schlafen.

Remus' Herz versagte ihm den Dienst. Ob nun von den Flüchen, oder von der Tatsache mit ansehen zu müssen, wie ein geliebter Mensch starb...

Remus' Atem blieb stocken. Sein Blut hörte auf zu rauschen...

... nur noch eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihr Weg aus seinem Auge und über die Wange, ehe sie auf den kalten Steinboden aufschlug...

* * *

Ein stummer Schrei entkam Remus' Kehle, als er sich in seinem Bett mit einem Satz aufrichtete. Schweiss lief ihm über die Stirn und an den Schläfen hinunter. Mit laut pochendem Herzen, sah sich Remus panisch um. Rote Vorhänge... Laute Stimmen um ihn herum... Sonnenstrahlen, welche durch die Vorhänge schienen... 

Mit zittrigen Händen griff sich Remus in die Haare.

Ein Traum... alles war nur ein Traum gewesen!

Heilfroh und doch noch immer vor Angst zitternd und bibbernd, liess sich Remus zurück ins Kissen fallen. Er hatte noch nie einen solchen Traum gehabt... noch nie war ein Traum so intensiv gewesen. Und das, obwohl er an seine seltsamen Träume gewohnt war... vor allem an jene, welche kurz vor und nach Vollmond kamen. Doch etwas in Remus sagte ihm, dass dieser Traum mehr bedeutet hatte... dass es mehr war als nur ein Traum...

Remus wollte gerade aus dem Bett steigen, als er Sirius' Stimme vernahm. Augenblicklich blieb er erstarrt im Bett sitzen. Sirius unterhielt sich gerade mit James und ab und zu hörte Remus Charitys Stimme mitdiskutieren. Sirius und Charity schienen sich wohl nach langer Zeit Mal wieder einig zu sein.

Remus wollte nicht über den Traum nachdenken... Nie mehr. Doch gerade als er die Erinnerung wegschliessen wollte, stimmte Charity das Lied „Run" ein, während Sirius schon anfing mit tiefer Stimme den Refrain zu singen;

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Und es wurde schlimmer, als Charity Sirius Part übernahm und weiter sang;

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
... _

Der weitere Teil des Textes nahm er nicht mehr war. Die Erinnerung an Sirius leblosen Körper neben sich... das stechende und schwere Gefühl im Herzen, wenn man weiss, dass alles ein Ende genommen hat...

Mit einem Schluchzen zog Remus die Decke über den Kopf und verkroch sich tief in seine Kissen. Er wollte vergessen...

Doch von weiteren Tränen geschüttelt, bemerkte Remus, dass er nicht schaffte es zu vergessen...

_Ende Kapitel 9_

_Gut, meine Lieben! Ich hoffe euch hat's gefallen  ! Auch wenn.. hmm... der Traum... eigentlich eine Spielsequenz in Final Fantasy X-2 war °pfeif° ! Naja, ich hab die Sequenz etwas abgeändert, sonst hätte es nicht gepasst; Aber ich konnte nicht anders als sie in meiner Geschichte einzubauen °sorry°! Genauso wie „Run" von Snow Patrol! Es ist wirklich ein unglaublich schönes Lied... und... hehehe, jetzt wisst ihr zumindest woher der Storyname kommt °lach°!_

_Sorry nochmal, für die lange Wartezeit! Das nächste Chap kommt früher. _

_Versprochen! _

_Cu ChibiYumi_

_Memo; Edited 13.04.06_


	10. Kapitel 10: It's still difficult

_Titel: Run - A Marauders Tale_

_Autor: ChibiYumi_

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Warnings: Slash (!), leichtes Femmeslash, (don't like, don't read!)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Paring: Sirius/Remus (bzw. Remus/Sirius), James/Lily, Charity(OC)/Sydney(OC) ((in Planung: Severus/Regulus))_

_Englisch-Deutsch: Moony - Moony ; Padfoot - Tatze ; Prongs - Krone ; Wormtail - Wurmschwanz ; Marauders - (die) Rumtreiber_

_Zusatz Bemerkung: Seid nett zu mir. Es ist das erste Mal dass ich "Harry Potter" schreibe... uh, als wäre das eine genügende Entschuldigung, für das was ich mir hier zusammenreime -.­- ! Sorry! Oh und falls es von den Bucherzählungen etwas abschweift, bitte nicht böse sein. Es wird eben auch ein leichtes AU... aber ist das nicht jede FF?_

**Wichtig!**_ Anm: Ich weiss... eigentlich hatte ich euch versprochen früher zu posten... Ich wollte ja, aber ich hatte in den letzten paar Wochen einige gesundheitliche Probleme und musste deswegen auch einige Male zur Untersuchung ins Krankenhaus. Hehehe... und ich weiss immer noch nicht was bei mir nichts stimmt ;o; . Aber ich habe am Freitag eine Besprechung mit meiner Ärztin im Krankenhaus und sie hat endlich meine Testergebnisse. Zwar bin ich ganz froh darüber, da ich mir keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen muss, andererseits zittere ich jetzt schon vor Angst vor den Ergebnissen... Egal . Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir noch einmal °kissu° . _

_Ich wünsche viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Run - A Marauders Tale**  


_Kapitel 10 – It's still difficult..._

.:Leichter POV-Wechsel; Erzähler aus Charitys Sicht:.

Es war an einem etwas kühleren Donnerstag Morgen. Charity war seit einer guten Stunde auf den Beinen und mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie etwas früher unterwegs war als sonst. Es war gerade Mal halb sieben und der Unterricht begann am Donnerstag immer erst um neun. Sie konnte nun Mal nicht aus ihren täglichen Trott fallen; Mit der Zeit hatte sie es sich eben angewöhnt bereits um halb sechs auf zu sein, damit sie die Gemeinschaftsdusche der Ravenclaw-Mädchen für sich alleine hatte... und nebenbei genügte ihr die Zeit noch, um kurz bei Sydney vorbei zu schauen... schliesslich hatte man selten so viel Privatsphäre wie am frühen Morgen, bevor Hogwarts überhaupt richtig aufwachte.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit befand sich Charity bereits vor dem Eingangsportal zum Gryffindorturm. Die Fette Dame kannte sie mittlerweile und bevor Charity überhaupt ihren Mund öffnen konnte, schwang sich das Portrait zur Seite und gewährte ihr Durchgang. Mit gemächlichen Schritten nahm die junge Ravenclaw eine Stufe nach der anderen und gelangte so zur Tür des Schlafsaals der Marauders. Ein Glück, dass es nur bei den Mädchenschlafsäle so war, dass die Treppe sich in eine Rutsche verwandelte, wenn jemand des anderen Geschlechts darauf trat... Sonst müsste Charity jedes Mal bei einem Treffen mit dem Besen kommen und dann auch noch durchs Fenster einsteigen.

Ohne sich auch die Mühe zu machen anzuklopfen, trat Charity ohne Umschweife ein und blieb als erstes erstaunt und verwirrt im Türrahmen stehen. Mit Verwunderung bemerkte sie, dass Remus Bettvorhänge noch zugezogen waren. Bei James und Peter war es genau so, was eigentlich nichts neues war; Die Beiden schliefen gerne so lange wie möglich aus. Remus allerdings war immer ein Frühaufsteher und war der Einzige der Charity am Morgen etwas Gesellschaft leistete. Was nicht unbedingt auf der Tatsache basierte, dass Remus gerne früh aufstand, meistens hielten ihn Schmerzen oder Alpträume wach... Als hätte er es nicht schon schwer genug...

Deswegen freute es Charity, dass Remus es endlich einmal schaffte wenigstens etwas auszuschlafen, obwohl es seltsam war. Mit einem Kopfschütteln schloss Charity die Tür hinter sich und als sie ihren Blick von der nun geschlossenen Tür wieder zum Zimmer wandern liess, rutschte sie mit einem leisen Schrei aus und landete schmerzhaft auf ihren Rücken. Da lag was auf den Boden... Sie war doch auf etwas ausgerutscht? Auf dem Boden herumtastend fand sie schliesslich den Übeltäter; Ein Paar Hosen. Ok, sie wusste ja, dass die Jungs ungern aufräumten... aber... wieso hatte sie nicht besser aufgepasst?

„Hey!" Charity machte einen Satz nach hinten und kollidierte schmerzhaft mit der Tür. „Was machst du denn auf den Boden? ...Ist das meine Hose?" Charity hob ihren Blick und kam Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Sirius' verschlafener Gestalt. Murrend rappelte sich die Ravenclaw auf und warf die noch immer in ihrem Griff befindende Hose Sirius entgegen. Etwas verwirrt liess sie sich schliesslich auf Sirius noch warmen Bett sinken. Sirius war normalerweise auch eher ein Langschläfer, weswegen es ihr schwer fiel zu glauben, dass ihr Kumpane früher aufgestanden war um für ihre bevorstehende Zaubertrankprüfung zu büffeln. Zur Zeit datete er auch kein neues Mädchen, weswegen 'heimliches Schlafzimmerschleichen' auch aus fiel. Ein Gig stand auch nicht bevor, weswegen es eigentlich nur noch einen Grund gab, warum Sirius so früh schon auf den Beinen war;

„Alptraum?" Sirius nickte nur stumm auf Charitys Frage. Und was für ein Traum... Normalerweise waren ja seine Träume „harmlos"; Mal liess er Snape an den Füssen baumelnd irgendwo in der Schule hängen, ein anderes Mal ging er mit James' Zauberumhang die vielen geheimen Gänge von Hogwarts erkunden und ein anderes Mal hatte er ein Date mit diesem Mädel im siebten Jahr, auf welche alle Jungs total abfuhren... Teenager Träume eben. Klar da schlich sich der eine oder andere Alptraum dazwischen, aber keiner war wie dieser gewesen; Sirius hatte sich zum ersten Mal wirklich gefürchtet und das nicht einmal seinetwegen. Sirius wagte einen kurzen Blick zur Ecke in der Remus' Bett stand. Kalte Schauer jagten ihn den Rücken hinunter. Remus in seinen Träumen sterben zu sehen war bei weitem das Schmerzvollste was ihm je passiert war.

Erleichtert dass es eben doch nur ein Traum war und Remus noch friedlich in seinem Bett schlief, drehte sich Sirius wieder zu Charity, welche gerade die Sammlung seiner Bücher, die verstreut auf den Boden lagen, durchsah. Die meisten davon waren auf das Thema Animagus spezialisiert. Viele davon waren auch hilfreich bei Verwandlungen und einige enthielten zahlreiche fiese Sprüche um Streiche zu spielen. Charity war sich sicher, dass Sirius diese besonderen Stücke bei Zonko's gefunden hatte. Doch gerade als Charity Sirius für einen leicht durchschaubaren Menschen hielt, stiess sie auf etwas, welches sie an Sirius' gesundem Zaubererverstand zweifeln liess. Sie fand tatsächlich ein Band von „1001 Wege Träume zu lesen". Natürlich, jeder von ihnen hier besass ein solches Buch, sie hatten ja alle Wahrsagenunterricht... na ja, mit Ausnahme von Remus welcher lieber in Antike Runen ging - trotzdem, so etwas neben Sirius Bett zu finden... Sie selbst hatte ihres irgendwo in der gigantischen Truhe vor ihrem Bett verstaut. Schmunzelnd nahm sie das Buch mit, als sie aus Peters Vorratskammer einen Schokofrosch stibitzte und gleich dessen hinteres Bein abbiss. Provozierend setzte sie sich auf Sirius Bett und öffnete das Buch auf irgendeiner Seite.

Sirius allerdings ging nicht auf diese Spielchen ein; Charity wollte ja nur, dass er ihr erzählte was er geträumt hatte. Doch sie konnte noch lange warten.

Im Bett nebenan regte sich inzwischen etwas und sowohl Charity als auch Sirius bemerkten es. James ringte wohl ebenfalls mit seinen Träumen. Doch es schien so, als seinen seine Träume gar nicht so schlecht wie die von Sirius gewesen, als die beiden Freunde hörten wie der Name „Lily" über James Lippen geglitten kam. Charity schluckte den Rest ihres Frosches hinunter, ehe sie leichtfüssig von Sirius' Bett hopste. Grinsend zwinkerte sie Sirius zu und zog James' Vorhänge mit einem Ruck zu Seite. James schnarchte noch fröhlich vor sich hin, während er sich halbwegs in sein Kissen verbiss. Mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen, bückte sich die Ravenclaw soweit runter bis ihr Atem über James Ohrmuschel strich. Mit einer perfekten Imitation von Lilys Stimme wisperte sie schliesslich:

„Oh, James." Kleine, dramatische Pause. „Ich will unbedingt ein Date mit dir. Oh ja, das hab' ich mir ja schon so lange gewünscht, ich war nur zu schüchtern um ja zu sagen. Geh' mit mir aus James, bitte."

James grunzte kurz, ehe seine Augenlider etwas flackerten.

„Lily..."

„Ja, geliebter James?" Charity war erstaunt eine Erwiderung von James zu hören, war aber total geschockt, als plötzlich zwei Arme unter der Decke hervorgeschossen kamen und sie komplett auf James drauf zogen. Schreiend versuchte sie sich aus dem Griff zu winden, während James sie anscheinend immer noch für Lily hielt.

„Oh, Lily. Wenn du nur ahnen könntest wie oft ich von diesem Augenblick geträumt habe. Ich lass dich nie wieder gehen. Geliebte..."

„Wahaaa! James! Lass mich los! Sirius!" Charity wand sich heftiger als ihr bewusst wurde dass James „Lily" küssen wollte. Das war ja eklig. Und Sirius stand auch noch so locker da und tat rein gar nichts um sie zu retten. Doch mit einem gut gezieltem Ellbogen in James Magen schaffte sie es schliesslich sich zu lösen und starrte James rasend vor Wut an. Dieser wachte erst jetzt langsam auf. Was für ein schöner Traum...

Sirius lachte seinen besten Freund an und nahm ihn auch sogleich in den Schwitzkasten:

„Kumpel, du solltest die dumme Angewohnheit in deinem Schlaf zu reden abschalten, fürcht' ich. Sonst wirst du eines Tages Char, im Glauben es sei Lily, heiraten. Und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Sydney dir den Kopf abreisst."

„Häh?" Verwirrt suchte James auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. Doch Sirius fuhr fort:

„Doch ich nehme Mal an, dass unsere Charity ihre Lektion gelernt hat und dass sie sich nie mehr als Evans ausgibt." Die Angesprochene nickte nur wild mit dem Kopf. James hatte währenddessen zwar seine Brille endlich gefunden und sie auch schon auf seine Nase gesetzt, aber noch immer verstand er nur Bahnhof.

„Was is' los?"

„Nichts. Du hattest nur Mal wieder von Evans geträumt."

„Ach ja? Kann mich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern." Charity schien bei James Aussage den Verstand zu verlieren. Sie wurde sie beinahe zu Tode geküsst und der Idiot erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr daran? Was für ein schlechter Witz.. „Warum braucht du auch so lange um sie endlich dazu zu bringen, zu einem Date mit dir zu gehen?"

„Warum fragst du mich das?" James schien nun hellwach.„Du solltest es doch wissen, du bist schliesslich auch ein Mädchen."

„Wie kann man nur so etwas sagen?" Charity schien erstaunt über James' Dummheit zu sein. „Also wenn du denkst, wir Mädchen seien alle gleich gebaut und du könntest uns mit einigen süssen Sprüchen um den Finger wickeln, weiss ich wirklich, wieso Lily nicht mit dir Ausgehen will..." James schien so etwas zum ersten Mal zu hören und war dementsprechend völlig verblüfft, während Sirius versuchte unauffällig zu wirken. Bei ihm wirkten süsse Sprüche und ein bisschen anlächeln und schon liefen ihm Scharenweise Mädchen hinterher. Aber es war besser es den Beiden nicht unter die Nase zu reiben.

„Ich glaub' nicht was ich hier tue..." murmelte Charity vor sich hin und liess frustriert den Kopf sinken. „Muss ich dir etwa Nachhilfe in Sachen Mädchen geben, oder wie!"

„Eigentlich nicht..." James zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aber du könntest mir schon mit Lily helfen. Was soll ich tun?"Charity zuckte etwas zurück. Es schien so, als wolle sie sich zuerst aus den Staub machen ehe sie resigniert die Schultern fallen liess. Sie konnte sich eh nicht aus dieser Situation herausschlängeln...

„Du solltest auf jeden Fall nett zu ihr sein, aber nicht künstlich nett sondern einfach natürlich nett. Dann solltest du jegliche Komplimente auslassen, zumindest bis zu eurem ersten Date, denn zuvor klingst du nur schleimig und billig. Das wollen wir ja nicht. Obwohl ein ehrliches und kurzes „Dieses Kleid steht dir" ab und zu nicht schaden kann. Und ihr nachsabbern ist ab jetzt tabu. Das wirkt so als wolltest du nur das eine von ihr." James schmollte daraufhin. Irgendwie machte alles was Charity sagte ja Sinn... nur mit dem Sabber-Verbot wollte er sich nicht unbedingt anfreunden. „Geschenke sind weiterhin erlaubt, solange sie schlicht sind. Meistens genügen einem Mädchen aber nur nette Worte und schon fühlt sie sich besonders."

Lachend schlug Sirius angesichts James' traurigem Gesichtsausdruck diesem auf den Rücken.

„Irgendwann gelingt es dir schon noch ihr Herz zu erobern... obwohl ich immer noch davon überzeugt bin, dass sie nicht gut genug ist für dich. Aber hey, es ist dein Leben. Und wenn du willst, helfen wir dir alle dabei." Und aus einer spontanen Laune fing Charity an „Run" zu summen. Sirius erkannte das Lied, griff dramatisch nach James' Hand und sang ihm den Refrain in tiefer, träumerischer Stimme vor:

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Charity schmiss sich theatralisch James um den Hals und sang weiter.

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Niemand bemerkte, dass Remus mittlerweile auch wach war. Sirius und Charity sangen einfach weiter.

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads_

_Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Völlig ausser Atem aber zutiefst zufrieden, liessen sich Sirius und Charity lachend auf James' Bett fallen. James rollte nur mit den Augen und griff nach seinem Duschset und zog sich in die Gemeinschaftsdusche zurück.

.:Einige Stunden später /Erzählers POV:.

Die Marauders mitsamt Sydney waren auf den Weg in ihre nächste Stunde: Verwandlung. Sirius und James gingen voraus, während sie Pläne für den Abend machten. Peter teilte gerade seine Ration Süssigkeiten mit Sydney, während Sydney ihm ein neues Tintenfass lieh. Remus und Charity liefen am Schluss der Schlange und schienen in eine unangenehme Stille verfallen zu sein. Remus hatte heute nicht viel gesprochen. Charity war besorgt. Remus war normalerweise ein heiterer und gesprächiger Mensch. Sie hatte es im Gefühl; Etwas lag Remus schwer auf der Seele. Doch ehe sie sich weitere Sorgen machen konnte, wurde die Ravenclaw zur Seite, in einen anderen Gang gezogen wurde. Remus umklammerte den Arm seiner Kumpanin so fest, das diese ihre Knochen knacken hören konnte. Remus schaute sie mit einem besorgen und leicht zittrigem Blick an. Sie wollte schon fragen was los sei, als Remus sie einfach wortlos weiter zog, weit weg von ihrem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.  
„Ich muss mit dir reden..." wisperte Remus, während er weiter den Gang entlang lief. „Es gibt da etwas... was ich nicht verstehe... I...Ich war noch nie so sehr über mich selbst verwirrt."

_Ende Kapitel 10_

_Mein Schreibstil hat sich ziemlich verändert, findet ihr nicht? °seufz° Wohl leider ins schlechtere... Kein Wunder, wo ich doch lange nichts mehr geschrieben habe. Und überhaupt; Mir gefällt dieses Kapitel einfach nicht! _

_Cu ChibiYumi_

_P/S: Ich habe vor in den nächsten Kapiteln Sirius' und Remus' Beziehung ein ganzes Stück weiter zu bringen. Langsam kommen wir also doch in die heisse Phase. Ich bitte nur um noch etwas Geduld. _


	11. Kapitel 11: Emotions

_Titel: Run - A Marauders Tale_

_Autor: ChibiYumi_

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Warnings: Slash (!), leichtes Femmeslash, (don't like, don't read!)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Paring: Sirius/Remus (bzw. Remus/Sirius), James/Lily, Charity(OC)/Sydney(OC) ((in Planung: Severus/Regulus))_

_Englisch-Deutsch: Moony - Moony ; Padfoot - Tatze ; Prongs - Krone ; Wormtail - Wurmschwanz ; Marauders - (die) Rumtreiber_

_Zusatz Bemerkung: Seid nett zu mir. Es ist das erste Mal dass ich "Harry Potter" schreibe... uh, als wäre das eine genügende Entschuldigung, für das was ich mir hier zusammenreime -.­- ! Sorry! Oh und falls es von den Bucherzählungen etwas abschweift, bitte nicht böse sein. Es wird eben auch ein leichtes AU... aber ist das nicht jede FF?_

_**Wichtig!** Anm: Schon wieder eine so lange Wartezeit -.- , aber ich habe eine extrem schlechte Phase hinter mir. Viel zu tun, einige Sportunfälle und dazu noch eine Diagnose, die eingeschlagen ist wie eine Bombe. Sagen wir es so; Sie war nicht besonders ermunternd... In nächster Zeit werde ich das Krankenhaus öfters besuchen, deswegen könnte es etwas länger dauern bis ich wieder poste. Ich weiss, es ist mühsam, aber ich gebe mein Bestes!_

_Anm II: Vielen Dank an spiritofair, Clieo und all die anderen Leser da draussen °wink°. Ah und Clieo: Bei mir ist Sirius Treiber :) ! _

_Ich wünsche viel Spass beim Lesen!_

Run - A Marauders Tale

_Kapitel 11 – Emotions_

Charity sass auf einem Stückchen Wiese in der Nähe von Mme Sprouts Gewächshäusern. Neben ihr zupfte Remus nervös an einige Grashalme. Er hatte es ihr erzählt... All das was er zuvor gar nicht wagen konnte auch nur zu denken. All das was sich irgendwie immer um Sirius zu drehen schien; Vom Moment als Remus Padfoot zum erstem Mal begegnet war bis hin zu diesem seltsamen Traum, welcher noch immer lebendig vor seinem inneren Auge ablief. Nun ging es ihm richtig schlecht. Charity hatte nur die ganze Zeit zugehört, kein Wort hatte ihre Lippen in der ganzen Zeit verlassen, und nun schaute sie stur in die Ferne und schien zwei Raben zu beobachten, welche sich um einem Wurm bekämpften.

Charity ihrerseits war ruhig, weil sie nachzudenken brauchte. Sie ahnte da was... Aber sie konnte es Remus nicht einfach ins Gesicht schreien. Der arme Kerl würde wahrscheinlich einen Anfall kriegen. Aber es war auch ein schweres Thema... Ach, sie wünschte sich so gerne Sydney an ihrer Seite. Die Hufflepuff war nämlich friedvoller und sensibler als die Ravenclaw jemals war und jemals sein wird. Nervös suchte sie ihre Taschen ab. Doch alle waren leer, mit Ausnahme von ihrer inneren Umhangstasche, welche ihren Zauberstab enthielt. Leise fluchend wuschelte sich die Ravenclaw deprimiert durch die Haare; Keine Zigaretten. Wie konnte sie diese Situation durchstehen, ohne eine Zigarette?

Remus beobachtete währenddessen die Mimik seiner Kumpanin. Sie schien verzweifelt... Oh Merlin, hiess das, dass es für Remus keine Hoffnung mehr gab?

Charity währenddessen liess sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzer nach hinten ins Gras fallen. Es schien so als müsse sie heute die Situation ganz alleine meistern, ganz ohne Sydney und/oder Zigaretten. Verschwommen versuchte sie sich zu erinnern ob sie je in der selben Situation gewesen war wie Remus, versuchte Parallelen zwischen sich beide zu spannen. Doch es ging nicht. Sie und Remus waren einfach zu unterschiedlich. Sie befand sich einzig und alleine nie in dieser Situation, weil sie viel offener und unbeschwerter war. Bei Remus schien alles eine Art Barriere zu besitzen, welche ihn immer vor neuen Gefühlen zurückschrecken liess. Kein Wunder, dass er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt unsicher vorkam. Armer, naiver Remus...

„Remus?" Charity setzte sich mit Schwung wieder auf und schaute sich ihren Nebenan genau an. Remus hob seinen gesenkten Kopf und schaute seine Freundin verwundert an;

„Ja?"

„Umm..." nervös suchte sie erneut ihre Taschen ab, aus puren Impuls heraus, und fluchte erneut innerlich leise. „Hattest du Angst?"

„Wann?" Remus schien verwirrt.

„Während deines Traumes. Hattest du?"

Remus blieb für kurze Zeit leise. Hatte er? Irgendwie war die Erinnerung nun so verschwommen, wo sie doch erst gerade vor kurzem so lebendig schien. Aber als er versuchte noch einmal den Traum in seinen Gedanken abzuspielen stockte ihm plötzlich der Atem. Sirius' Angst, welche sich in seinen Augen widergespiegelt hatte, das Gefühl dem Ende nah zu sein... Der Anblick, wie jemand geliebtes starb...

„J-Ja."

Charity erkannte die Angst in den Augen ihres Freundes und vorsichtig zog sie Remus zu sich, so dass sie gegen seine Schulter lehnen konnte. Sie hatte es im Gefühl, dass Remus diese Nähe brauchte und sie lag richtig, denn Remus zuvor noch versteifte Haltung liess nach und er liess sich selbst etwas gegen die Ravenclaw fallen.

„Remus?" Charity fühlte, dass sie nun weiterreden durfte, „Warum Sirius?"

Ein Schaudern lief Remus' Rücken hinunter.

„Wie... Wie meinst du das?"

„Der Traum... Warum war Sirius bei dir? Es hätte jeder von uns sein können, schliesslich wäre dir unser Tod auch nicht egal." Remus schüttelte eifrig den Kopf. Schon alleine der Gedanke von seinen Freunden im Stich gelassen worden zu sein... Er fühlte sich auf einmal nicht so gut.

„Warum also Sirius?" Charity war hartnäckig, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits zu ahnen schien. Remus indessen hatte keinen blassen Schimmer.

„Ich weiss nicht.", antwortete der Gryffindor wahrheitsgemäss. Seine Kumpanin lächelte und stand auf um einige Schritte zu gehen. Mit dem Rücken zu Remus gewendet fragte sie schliesslich:

„Du magst ihn, oder?"

Remus erschrack. Irgendwie verstand er nicht ganz woraus die junge Ravenclaw raus wollte. Irgendwie war Charity ihm heute ein Rätsel.

Charity verstand schon, dass Remus mit ihren Gedankensprünge nicht nach mag und sprach weiter:

„Es ist doch so:" Sie nahm auf einer kleinen Steinmauer platz. „Sirius ist schon etwas besonderes für dich. Wäre ich in deinem Traum vorgekommen, oder James, oder Peter hättest du nicht einen solchen Wirbel um die ganze Sache gemacht. Ah- Unterbrich' mich jetzt nicht."

Remus schluckte die Worte wieder hinunter. Zufrieden lächelnd sprach Charity weiter:

„Remus..." sie sah ihren Freund mit einem leicht traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen an, „Du hast ihn wirklich sehr gern, das kann ich dir ansehen. Wahrscheinlich merkst du nichts davon, aber er ist jemand, der dich wirklich glücklich macht und das alleine durch seine Präsenz. Du fühlst dich am sichersten wenn er nahe bei dir ist und schon alleine der Gedanke ihn zu verlieren lässt dir den Atem stocken."

Remus war kurz still. Nervös sah er auf, seiner Freundin in die Augen und wendete sich sogleich wieder ab und sah verwirrt die Grashalme an. Charity hatte recht – In jedem ihrer Punkte. Doch was bedeutete das alles für ihn? Änderten diese starken Gefühle irgendwie seine jetztige Beziehung zu Sirius?

Remus war so in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte wie sich die Ravenclaw wieder zu ihn setzte. Erst als diese weitersprach, schreckte er auf:

„Als ich Sydney kenne lernte... Machte etwas in mir plötzlich ‚Klick'. Ich wurde nervös wenn sie in meiner Nähe war und dennoch wurde ich innerlich ruhig sobald sie mich anlächelte. Ich fühlte eine Art Verbindung zwischen uns, etwas das nur wir zwei miteinander haben konnten. Mein Herz machte Sprünge, jedes Mal wenn ich sie die Gänge hinunter spazieren sah. Ich fing an an sie zu denken, auch wenn sie mir noch so fern war. Ich sinierte darüber, wie es wohl wäre sie an mich zu drücken, ihr durch die Haare zu fahren... ihre Lippen auf meinen zu fühlen... Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich mich anfing zu verlieben. In ein Mädchen. Sosehr mir dieser Gedanke Angst machte, sosehr ich über mich selbst erschrack, ich konnte nicht anders als ihr trotzdem hinterher zu sehen. Und so fiel ich mehr und mehr für sie. Ich wollte die wunderbaren Gefühle nicht missen, welche sie in mir zum Vorschein brach. Und somit ging ich Schritt für Schritt auf sie zu... und zu meinem Erstaunen kam sie mir entgegen. Und du siehst nun was wir gemeinsam haben. Ich hatte nie zuvor für jemanden so tiefe Gefühle gehegt wie für sie. Sobald du einmal das Glück auf deiner Zunge geschmeckt hast, kannst du nicht mehr ohne es aushalten."

Charity lächelte Remus an. Dieser war völlig durch den Wind, schaffte es allerdings schliesslich ihr Lächeln zu erwidern. Klar, es war verwirrend, diese ganzen neue Gefühle, diese neue Betrachtung von Sirius... Aber zu sehen wie Charity glücklich war in ihrer Beziehung, welche für manche vielleicht abnormal erschien, machte ihm ungeheuren Mut. Vielleicht konnte er irgendwann auch so etwas haben...

Charity indessen war beruhigt. Remus schien den ersten Schock überstanden zu haben. Sie schien also doch die richtigen Worte gesagt zu haben. Sie fühlte sich im Moment irgendwie richtig gut. Das Gefühl jemanden geholfen zu haben, vor allem jemanden dem man nah war, war unbeschreiblich gut. Doch so gerne sie Remus weiter so ehrlich lächelnd sehen möchte, gab es da noch etwas, dass sie los werden musste. Etwas das Wichtig war.

„Remus!" Dieser schreckte auf. Irgendwie leicht beängstigt vom ernsten Tonfall der Ravenclaw.

„Du solltest wissen, so schön es auch sein mag den richtigen Menschen gefunden zu haben, ist es für solche wie uns nie leicht."

Charity wandte ihren Blick vom Boden zu Remus. Dieser hatte erneut eine krumme Haltung eingenommen und liess den Kopf hängen. Wusste er es doch. Er hatte es schon geahnt dass es nicht einfach werden würde, allerdings hatte er gehofft, dass wenigstens ein Aspekt in seinem Leben einfach sein würde...

„Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass es für uns schwer ist zu lieben..." Charity riss einige Grashalme aus und sah sie sich nachdenklich an, „Es ist die Schuld der Gesellschaft. Würden sie uns in Ruhe lassen und uns die Menschen lieben lassen die wir lieben, hätten wir nicht ein so schweres Leben. Doch die Menschheit fürchtet sich vor Dinge welche sie nicht versteht. Weil sie nicht verstehen wie wir fühlen, weil wir nicht so sind wie alle anderen vor uns, aus diesem Grund verstossen sie uns. Allerdings... Bin ich mir sicher, dass nicht nur homosexuelle Pärchen um ihre Liebe kämpfen. Aus diesem Grund versteh ich dieses ganze System nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch viele heterosexuelle Pärchen um ihre Liebe kämpfen müssen und trotzdem, trotz dieser Parallelen, dieser Verbindung, machen sie uns das Leben schwer. Warum? Haben sie bemerkt, dass wir ohne ihre Beschimpfungen, ihre Verfolgungen, ihre Missgunst glücklich wären?" Charity strich sich in einer Verzweifelten Geste durch die Haare. Sie hatte sich diese Fragen schon so oft selbst gestellt, es tat gut, endlich jemanden zu haben, mit dem man darüber reden konnte. Sydney wollte sie all diese Zweifel und diese leichte Angst nicht auflasten. Und eigentlich... Remus wollte sie es noch weniger spüren lassen. Vor allem jetzt, wo er sonst noch neu und unsicher mit seinen Gefühlen war. Hektisch hob sie den Kopf, wollte schon zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten, als sie etwas stocken liess. Remus... lächelte?

„Ich kenne die Antworten auf deine Fragen nicht. Ich möchte sie gerne kennen, doch ich bezweifle, dass jemand sie dir je beantworten kann. Doch eines ist sicher..." Remus lächelte noch breiter und Charity war erstaunt vom plötzlichen Stimmungswandel. „Homosexuelle Pärchen mögen auch lebenslang um ihre Liebe zu kämpfen brauchen, doch dadurch wird diese Liebe nur stärker. Wir mögen auch durch die Hölle gehen, doch wir werden einen Ausmass an Liebe erfahren, von denen Andere nur träumen. Für mich... ist das Grund genug alle Qualen, Demütigungen und Schmerzen zu ertragen... Am Ende... werde ich glücklich sein... und das mit jemanden der mich aufrichtig liebt."

Charity war erstaunt. Mehr als erstaunt. Remus war auf den Weg erwachsen zu werden. Er war auf den Weg seine eigene Route einzuschlagen... und auch seinen Weg zu gehen, egal wie holperig dieser auch schien. Die Ravenclaw war so baff, dass ihr irgendwie danach war einfach loszulachen.

Und genau das tat sie. Sie prustete los, nahm noch einmal Luft und fing an laut loszukichern. Von heftigen Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt, rollte diese sich auf den Boden hin und her.

Remus, von seiner zuvor noch so erwachsenen Seite hinunter, schaute seine Freundin verwirrt an. Er verstand nicht. Was war denn auf einmal los? War es etwas, dass er gesagt hatte?

„Hab' ich was falsches gesagt?"

„Haha... nein. Nein bestimmt nicht." Charity hielt sich den Bauch vor Schmerzen, „Es ist nur... hehe... Zuvor bist du noch ein naiver Frischling in der Welt der Homosexuellen und plötzlich bist du Mr. Schwul des Jahres und kannst solche ernsten, aber vor allem, wahren Sachen sagen... Du bist mir vielleicht einer... Buahaha!"

Remus errötete. Eigentlich hatte er in dem Punkt nur auf sein Herz gehört und auf das, wonach sich sein Herz sehnte. Wo er gerade dabei war...

„Was ist denn hier so lustig?"

Remus' Herz machte beim Klang der tiefen und leicht rauchigen Stimmen einen grossen Hüpfer und als er sich umdrehte und Sirius hinter ihm stehen sah -den Umhang abgezogen und über den Arm gehängt, die rot-goldene Krawatte gelockert und das weisse Hemd leicht offen- wusste er, dass Charity recht gehabt hatte; Er war auf dem besten Weg sich in Sirius zu verlieben.

_Ende Kapitel 11_

_So. Damit wäre Kapitel 11 auch beendet. Ich bin damit zwar nicht zufrieden, allerdings hab ich nicht die Kraft dieses Kapitel ein **3. Mal **umzuschreiben. Ich hoffe, mir ist jetzt vergeben, wegen der langen Wartezeit. Wenn alles gut geht, setzte ich mich morgen an Kapitel 12 , somit ihr dieses Mal schneller was zu lesen habt :) . _

_Euch Süssen noch einen schönen Abend °knuddel°!_

_Cu ChibiYumi_


	12. Kapitel 12: Sugar

_Titel: Run - A Marauders Tale_

_Autor: ChibiYumi_

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Warnings: Slash (!), leichtes Femmeslash, (don't like, don't read!)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Paring: Sirius/Remus (bzw. Remus/Sirius), James/Lily, Charity(OC)/Sydney(OC) ((in Planung: Severus/Regulus))_

_Englisch-Deutsch: Moony - Moony ; Padfoot - Tatze ; Prongs - Krone ; Wormtail - Wurmschwanz ; Marauders - (die) Rumtreiber_

_Zusatz Bemerkung: Seid nett zu mir. Es ist das erste Mal dass ich "Harry Potter" schreibe... uh, als wäre das eine genügende Entschuldigung, für das was ich mir hier zusammenreime -.­° ! Sorry! Oh und falls es von den Bucherzählungen etwas abschweift, bitte nicht böse sein. Es wird eben auch ein leichtes AU... aber ist das nicht jede FF?_

_Anm: Vielen Dank an spiritofair, Clieo und all die anderen Leser da draussen °wink°. Clieo: Nachträglich noch alles Gute zum Geburtstag! _

_Ich wünsche viel Spass beim Lesen_

**Run - A Marauders Tale**

_Kapitel 12 – Sugar_

Einige Tage später, sass Remus in einer roten Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sein Verwandlungsbuch aufgeschlagen auf seinen Schoss, schwenkten seine Gedanken immer wieder zwischen seiner Verwandlungsarbeit, welche er noch zu schreiben brauchte und Sirius hin und her. Es waren nun einige Tage seit seinem Gespräch mit Charity vergangen und Sirius war anziehender denn je. Remus erwischte sich immer wieder dabei, wie er Sirius bei jedem seiner Bewegungen beobachtete. Mittlerweile kannte Remus sogar einige seiner Angewohnheiten; Sirius mochte seinen Kaffee schwarz und mit nur einem Löffel Zucker, er leckte sich den oberen, rechten Schneidezahn sobald er nahe dran war an die Decke zu gehen, er hasste es seinen Umhang tragen zu müssen und legte ihn in sobald wie möglich ab, wenn er sich konzentrierte trommelte er mit den Fingern gegen den Schreibtisch und das immer im gleichen Rhythmus, er hatte eine kleine Narbe am Hinterkopf und Sirius mochte Mädchen mit hellen Augen und hellen Teint... Das Letztere würde Remus gerne aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen und durch „Sirius mag Remus" ersetzten. Doch in den letzten Tagen wurde es Remus nur mehr bewusst, dass Sirius eindeutig hetero war. Sirius war plötzlich wieder äusserst Aktiv geworden... Im Punkt daten. Erst heute Morgen hatte Remus Sirius mit einer schwarzhaarigen Schönheit aus Hufflepuff turtelnd in einem Gang gesehen. Sie mit den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und Sirius sich mit einem Arm über ihrem Kopf dagegen stützend. Remus seufzte leise. Wie gerne wäre er die hübsche Hufflepuff gewesen. Wie gerne würde er erleben, wie Sirius mit ihm flirten würde. Doch Remus wusste, dass es nur Wunschdenken war. Zwar versuchte Charity ihn die ganze Zeit zu ermutigen, doch trotz ihrer netten Worte fühlte sich Remus dadurch kein bisschen besser. Er hätte ihren Worten Glauben schenken sollen, doch so sehr er sich anstrengte, wurde seine Seifenblase jedes Mal zerplatzt, als er Sirius mit Mädchen flirten sah. Jetzt tat es besonders weh... Sirius und die schwarzhaarige Hufflepuff – ihr Name war Lien, oder so etwas ähnliches – hatten heute ihr erstes offizielles Date.

Besorgt sah Remus auf die Uhr. Es war gerade nach 11. Die Tore von Hogwarts machten um 10 Uhr abends zu und erst gegen 6 Uhr morgens wieder auf. Er hoffte dass sich Sirius im Schloss befand, mit oder ohne Lien... Es konnte ihm mächtig Ärger bereiten so spät noch ausserhalb von Hogwarts' sicheren Mauern zu wandern. Und wenn Sirius sich innerhalb befand, musste er auf Filch aufpassen.

Remus versuchte seinen Kopf leer zu schütteln. Sirius kannte sich mehr als gut in den vielen Gängen der Schule aus. Er wusste um ihn musste er sich keine Sorgen machen... Vielmehr machte er sich Sorgen, dass Lien mehr als ein Date wurde.

Mit einem leicht zittrigen Seufzen schloss Remus sein Verwandlungsbuch und packte seine eben fertig geschriebene Arbeit in seine Tasche. James und Peter waren bereits im Bett, Peter aus reiner Gewohnheit früh ins Bett zu gehen und James weil morgen ein Quidditchspiel bevor stand. Doch als Remus aus den Fenster sah, bezweifelte er, dass es ein Quidditchspiel gab. Draussen stürmte es heftig. Ein starker Wind verbog die Bäume im verbotenen Wald und schwere Regentropfen peitschten gegen die Glasscheibe. Remus war sich beinahe sicher, dass das Spiel verschoben wurde. Zumindest hoffte er es. Er wünschte sich nicht, dass seine Freunde in dem Wetter zu spielen brauchten.

Gerade als Remus, wie seine Freunde zuvor ebenfalls ins Bett steigen wollte, öffnete sich die Portraittür. Remus blieb erstarrt stehen. Sirius trat schwankend ein. Mit einem leisen, zittrigen Lachen, stolperte der Schwarzhaarige über den roten Teppich und fiel beinahe hin. Kichernd stützte sich Sirius an der Wand ab und lief diese entlang.

Remus starrte seinen Freund an, welcher ihn nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Er konnte es nicht glauben...

„Sirius." sprach schliesslich der Kleinere von Beiden und machte einen zögerlichen Schritt auf Sirius zu. Dieser hob seinen Blick und erkannte endlich, dass er nicht alleine im Raum war. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Sirius' Gesicht aus und mit einer lallenden Stimme sprach er schliesslich;

„Remy!"

‚Remy' hob verwirrt die Augenbraue. In all diesen Jahren, hatte er noch nie einen anderen Spitznamen als Moony gehabt. Und um ehrlich zu sein; Er möchte ‚Remy' als Spitznamen nicht! Es jagte ihm kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter, wie Sirius den Namen betonte.

Remus schluckte noch ein Mal leer, bevor er hinüber zu seinem Freund schritt und diesem unter die Arme griff.

„Alles Ok?" Sirius lachte, löste sich von Remus' Griff und liess sich schwer auf das rote Sofa beim Kamin fallen.

„Um-um." Ein bestätigender Laut entkam Sirius' Kehle, als er sein Gesicht in ein goldenes Kissen kuschelte. „Remy. Esch war scho unglaublisch! Isch glaubsche isch bin verschliebt!"

Remus versuchte den schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust zu ignorieren. Für ihn war es völlig klar, dass sein Kumpane nicht über ihn sprach, sondern über seine neuste Eroberung – Lien.

„Du hast getrunken." Der honigblonde, junge Mann liess sich neben der Couch, am Boden nieder. Sirius hatte sein Gesicht ins Kissen gepresst, nur Sirius' unregelmässiger Atem zeugte davon, dass Sirius nicht schlief. Also sprach er weiter:

„Wie viel hattest du?"

„Asch, nur ein paar Gläschen Feuer... Feuerwhischkey." Sirius' Kopf drehte sich in Remus' Richtung und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. Remus' Herz schlug sogleich einige Takte schneller. Dieses Lächeln... es war so unbekümmert und ehrlich. Remus fühlte wie seine Wangen anfingen zu glühen. Er wusste nicht warum, doch dieses Lächeln alleine liess sein Blut schneller rauschen, seinen Bauch Sprünge machen. Es hatten ihn wirklich schlimm erwischt.

Doch plötzlich geschah etwas eigenartiges:

Sirius' Lächeln verschwand, seine zuvor noch glasigen Augen wurden wieder normal und sein alberner Gesichtsausdruck wich einem ernsten. Was Remus allerdings völlig aus der Fassung brachte, waren Sirius' so klar gesprochene Worte;

„Du bist süss."

Es war still. Zu still. Remus war sich sicher, dass Sirius das laute Pochen seines Herzens hören konnte. Was sollte er tun? Sollte er etwas darauf erwidern? Warum sah ihn Sirius so durch dringlich an?

Doch bevor Remus überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte, strich Sirius über Remus' hitzige Wange.

„Wirklich. Sehr süss."

Und mit einem leisen murmelnden Geräusch, schlossen sich Sirius' Augen und er fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Remus stolperte einige Schritte zurück. Sein Blick fest auf die schlafende Gestalt auf dem Sofa gerichtet, die Wangen hochrot und ein erschrockener Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sein Atem ging heftig, sein Bauch schien sich immer wieder zu verknoten und die Stelle, welche erst vor kurzem von Sirius' Hand so zart berührt worden war, schien zu prickeln. Der junge Gryffindor wusste nicht was er von der ganzen Situation halten sollte. Er war mehr als verwirrt. Sirius' plötzlicher Wandel, von betrunken zu nüchtern war erstaunlich gewesen. Und solche einfachen Worte, schafften es Remus' gesamte Welt auf den Kopf zu stellen.

Noch etwas zittrig auf den Beinen, fasste Remus seinen Entschluss; Alles was Sirius' heute Abend gesagt hatte, hatte keine Bedeutung. Sirius hatte zu viele Feuerwhiskys intus dass er auch nur eine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach.

Noch immer völlig durcheinander, erhob sich Remus schliesslich vom Boden, holte eine Decke von einem anderen Sessel, breitete diese über Sirius aus und machte sich endlich auf den Weg ins Bett.

Als er sich in seine Kissen fallen liess und die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch zog, schlich sich ein breites Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Warum er genau lächelte wusste er nicht. Nur etwas wusste Remus genau;

Heute würde er sicher gut schlafen können.

Und immerhin waren wenigstens in Remus' Träumen, Sirius' Worte ehrlich gemeint.

_‚Süss.'_

_Ende Kapitel 11_

_Enttäuscht dass es so kurz war? Ich ebenfalls :( . Hätte es gerne etwas länger gemacht, aber ich fand, dass ich hier einen Schnitt machen musste. Das nächste Kapitel kann wieder auf sich warten lassen, denn ich fange am Freitag meine neue Arbeit an, von daher werde ich damit in den nächsten Wochen genug zu tun haben. Aber sobald ich zwischendurch Zeit habe, werde ich versuchen zu schreiben._

_Vielen Dank, euch allen!_

_Cu ChibiYumi_


	13. Kapitel 13: Fraternal Love

_Titel: Run - A Marauders Tale_

_Autor: ChibiYumi_

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Warnings: Slash (!), leichtes Femmeslash, (don't like, don't read!)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Paring: Sirius/Remus (bzw. Remus/Sirius), James/Lily, Charity(OC)/Sydney(OC) ((in Planung: Severus/Regulus))_

_Englisch-Deutsch: Moony - Moony ; Padfoot - Tatze ; Prongs - Krone ; Wormtail - Wurmschwanz ; Marauders - (die) Rumtreiber_

_Zusatz Bemerkung: Seid nett zu mir. Es ist das erste Mal dass ich "Harry Potter" schreibe... uh, als wäre das eine genügende Entschuldigung, für das was ich mir hier zusammenreime -.­° ! Sorry! Oh und falls es von den Bucherzählungen etwas abschweift, bitte nicht böse sein. Es wird eben auch ein leichtes AU... aber ist das nicht jede FF?_

_Anm: Vielen Dank an spiritofair, Clieo, Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle und all die anderen Leser da draussen °wink°. Sorry, für die lange Wartezeit! _

_Ich wünsche viel Spass beim Lesen_

**Run - A Marauders Tale**

_Kapitel 13 – Fraternal Love_

Der nächste Tag kam schnell. Zu schnell beinahe für Remus. Er wusste nicht wie er Sirius gegenüber treten sollte. So tun als sei nichts gewesen? Ihn darauf aufmerksam machen? Sirius den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gehen, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen war? Remus fühlte sich schwindlig, als er den letzten Knopf seines weissen Hemdes zuknöpfte. Er war noch nicht bereit dazu. Gestern hatte er nicht einen einzelnen Gedanken daran verschwendet was heute geschehen würde. Und nun stand er da, vor einem grossen Spiegel in ihrem Schlafraum und gab sich Mühe seine Krawatte zu binden. Doch irgendwie wollte selbst diese einfache Tätigkeit ihm nicht gelingen. Mit einem genervten Seufzen zog Remus seine Krawatte aus den Schlaufen und hing diese über einen x-beliebigen Stuhl. Seine Augen fixierten das goldene Paar welches aus dem Spiegel zu ihm zurück blickte. Remus mochte seine Augen noch nie. Für ihm waren sie zu gross und wirkten durch sein schmales und leicht eingefallenes Gesicht riesig. Seine Augenwimpern waren lang und dunkel, ein völliges Gegenteil zu seinen hellen Haaren. Er hatte hohe Wangenknochen und einen ungesund wirkenden, hellen Teint. ((1)) Seine Haut hatte Ähnlichkeit mit Porzellan, mit Ausnahme von den hässlichen Narben, welche sich über sein Gesicht zogen. Remus seufzte tief. Er hasste es vor dem Spiegel stehen zu müssen. Er sah sich selbst nie gerne an, weil er wusste, welch grässlicher Anblick er war. ‚Ich bin wirklich erbärmlich.' Es laut auszusprechen traute sich Remus nicht, denn sonst würde er sein letztes Bisschen Lebenswillen verlieren. Vor allem wenn ihn jemanden dies Bestätigen würde. Durch den Spiegel hindurch konnte er schon Charitys entsetztes Gesicht sehen und sie laut ‚Du bist nicht erbärmlich! Niemals!' rufen hören, ehe sie sich an Remus klammern würde. Eine ähnliche Reaktion konnte er sich auch von James und Peter – Ok, vielleicht bei ihm nicht so extrem – vorstellen. Sirius... nach seinen Worten von gestern, würde er wohl auch so handeln, oder! Sirius. Remus hatte noch immer keinen Entschluss gefasst, wie er nun Sirius gegenüber treten sollte. Doch er wusste auch, dass er nie zu diesem Entschluss kommen würde. Zumindest nicht, indem er vor dem Spiegel stand und nachdachte. Also schnappte sich Remus seinen Umhang und verliess den Jungenschlafsaal. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, warteten die restlichen 3 Marauders auf ihr letztes Mitglied. James sass neben Sirius auf der Couch, auf welcher Sirius die Nacht verbracht hatte. Peter sass alleine auf einen Sessel ihnen gegenüber und durchsuchte seine Taschen nach Süssem. Sirius schien einen ziemlichen Kater zu haben, da sein Kopf in seine Hände gestützt war, während James neben ihm Witze darüber zog, dass Sirius nach einigen Gläsern Feuerwhisky schon den Kater seines Lebens bekam. Als Remus sich schliesslich zu ihnen gesellte, stand James sogleich von seinem Platz auf und verkündete lautstark, dass er endlich frühstücken wollte. Peter war sogleich an seiner Seite und die Beiden liefen in einem schnellen Schritt voraus. Sirius stand murrend und widerwillig ebenfalls von seinem Sitzplatz auf und schritt den Anderen hinterher. Remus bildete den Schluss.

Schon bald hatten die Vier den Gryffindorturm hinter sich gelassen und traten nun in die grosse Halle ein. Charity sass bereits an ihrem üblichen Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch und knabberte missgelaunt an einem Stück Brot. Ihr Blick war auf Sydney und ihren Bruder William gerichtet. Wie sie diesen Kerl nicht mochte... frustriert goss sie sich etwas Kürbissaft ein und verschüttete die Hälfte sogleich. Erst als Sirius sich neben sie setzte und ihr aufmunternd auf den Rücken klopfte sah sie auf. Sie lächelte kurz und wendete ihr Blick endlich vom Paxton Geschwisterpaar.

Remus Blick hingegen war an die Decke der grossen Halle gerichtet. Die dunklen Wolken hingen tief und es regnete in Strömen. Ein kalter Wind wehte durch die Halle und manchen Schülern fröstelte es.

„Heute wird es wohl kein Quidditch-Spiel geben..." sprach Remus plötzlich in die stille hinein, welche zuvor ihn und seine Kameraden umhüllt hatte. Anscheinend hatte niemand viel geschlafen die letzte Nacht, denn normalerweise waren sie selbst morgens schon quicklebendig... Oder ob es wohl auch am seltsamen Wetter lag?

James wandte sich zu Remus um –er war gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen Lily Evans aus der Ferne zu bewundern -, schluckte ein Stück Brioche herunter und sah Remus an, als sei er verrückt.

„Niemals! Zuvor wurde noch nie ein Quidditch-Spiel wegen schlechten Wetter abgesagt." Er deutete nach Oben, „Das sind ja nur ein paar Tropfen und ein bisschen Wind, nichts weswegen man ein so wichtiges Spiel abzusagen brauche!"

„Yup. Bin genau James' Meinung. Komm schon Remus; Ich wusste ja, dass ihr Gryffindors eine schei°° Angst habt gegen uns Ravenclaws anzutreten, aber deswegen musst du nicht gleich nach einer Ausrede suchen, warum ihr heute nicht auf dem Spielfeld auftauchen werdet." Sirius und James sahen Charity geschockt an. Das hatten sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Doch der Schock weilte nicht lange und James trat unter dem Tisch nach der Ravenclaw. Sirius grinste nur selbstbewusst und antwortete;

„Mal sehen, wie viele Klatscher ich dir heute um die Ohren hauen kann. Unsere letzte Begegnung endete doch damit, dass du das ganze Match bewusstlos am Boden lagst, nachdem mein Klatscher mit deinem Besen kollidiert war, richtig!"

Auf Sirius Worte hin plusterte Charity ihre Wangen auf und liess alles dann in einem Seufzer raus.

„Wart's nur ab, Padfoot. Ich werde dich von deinem Besen runter fegen." Die Beiden Treiber grinsten sich gegenseitig an. Beide bereiteten sich innerlich drauf vor dem jeweilig anderen ein ereignisreiches Match zu liefern.

„Leute..." Remus versuchte wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, mit Erfolg. „Es wird wirklich kein Spiel geben. Seht Mal..." Damit folgten vier Augenpaare Remus Zeigefinger, welcher hoch deutete. Es war beinahe komplett dunkel in der grossen Halle geworden, nur noch die Kerzen im Raum spendeten Licht. Der Regen hatte sich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden in Hagel verwandelt und ein Sturm schien aufzuziehen. Bei diesem düsteren Anblick verfinsterten sich auch die Mienen der drei Quidditchspieler unter ihnen. Doch damit hatte es sich noch nicht...

„Du dreckiger Abschaum!" Ein lauter Schrei hallte durch den grossen Raum, gefolgt von einem lauten Poltern und der Klang von etwas Zerbrechlichem, welches zu Bruch ging. Sogleich wendeten sich alle Augenpaare im Raum, in die Ecke, aus welcher der Schrei kam... dort wo der Slytherintisch stand.

„Wie konntest du einen so einfachen Auftrag verpatzen!" Lucius Malfoy hatte sich von seinem Platz am Slytherintisch erhoben, das Gesicht vor Wut verzogen und beinahe rasend vor hass auf denjenigen, welcher zu seinen Füssen kauerte, da er zuvor von Lucius' Schlag überrumpelt worden war. Ein entsetzter Aufschrei war in der Halle zu hören, als Lucius erneut zum Schlag ausholte und sein Opfer quer übers Gesicht schlug. Durch den Schlag wirbelten die Haare der Gestalt herum und die Marauders erkannten dadurch, wer Lucius' Opfer war. Kurzes, schwarzes Haar... Regulus Black.

„Lucius..." Regulus versuchte sich von Boden aufzustemmen, doch sein ganzer Körper wollte nicht. Er fühlte sich schwach und gedemütigt. Doch er wusste auch, dass er nichts gegen Lucius unternehmen konnte. Der Rang der Malfoys war höher als den der Blacks. Für ihn war Regulus nur Abschaum, etwas dass man vielleicht als Lakaien gebrauchen konnte, doch vor dem man kein Respekt zu haben brauchte. Doch trotz all dies... Regulus war es heute nicht danach, sich Lucius zu unterwerfen.

„Ich hab' getan was ich konnte..."

„Du wagst es auch noch mir zu widersprechen! Nachdem du solch einen Mist gebaut hast!" Lucius holte aus und trat Regulus zwischen die Rippen. Ein Glück für ihn, dass keiner der Lehrer anwesend war, somit konnte er seiner Wut freien Lauf lassen.

Erneut holte er zum Schlag aus um Regulus erneut ins Gesicht zu treffen. Doch... da war ein Widerstand. Jemand hielt sein Handgelenk in einem eisernen Griff. Verwundert drehte sich Lucius um nur um in ein Paar stahlgrauer Augen zu blicken. Sirius seinerseits holte mit seiner freien Hand aus und traf Lucius in den Magen. Dieser taumelte einige Schritte zurück, ehe er sein Blick hob nur um ein Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet zu sehen. Augenblicklich waren Crabbe, Goyle und Snape an seiner Seite und richteten ihrerseits ihre Zauberstäbe auf Sirius, nur um sie Sekunden später aus ihren Händen gezaubert zu haben. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf diejenigen die gezaubert hatten; James, Remus und Charity. Die Slytherins machten Anstalten ihre Zauberstäbe wieder aufzuheben, doch durch einen gut gezielten Zauberspruch gelangten die Zauberstäbe in eine etwas weitere entfernte Ecke. Lucius war kein guter Verlierer, doch er wusste, wann er eine Schlacht aufzugeben brauchte und somit warf er Sirius noch ein „Das wirst du mir noch büssen, Black!" ehe er sich gemeinsam mit seinen Kumpanen aus dem Staub machte.

Regulus blieb als Einziger zurück. Und ihm war es sichtlich unwohl dabei, von seinem älteren Bruder –einem Gryffindor!- gerettet worden zu sein. Sirius allerdings liess sich nicht beirren und bückte sich zu seinem kleinen Bruder hinunter und reichte ihm die Hand um ihm auf zu helfen. Doch diese wurde von Regulus nur weggeschlagen.

„Was sollte das?" fauchte Regulus seinen Bruder an.

„Na, was wohl! Denkst du ich seh' tatenlos zu wie jemand mein Bruder zu Brei schlägt!"

„Hör auf damit! Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht! Wage es ja nie wieder mir nahe zu kommen!" Mit diesen Worten rappelte sich Regulus hoch und verschwand aus der grossen Halle. Charity bückte sich zu Sirius runter und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Nimm es ihm nicht übel... Er liebt dich immer noch, aber er kann es sich selbst nicht eingestehen nach all den Flausen die deine Mutter ihm ins Ohr gesetzt hat."

„Mhm. Du hast wohl recht..." Sirius richtete sich hoch und sah in die Richtung, in welche Regulus verschwunden war. Es wäre so einfacher gewesen könnte er Regulus hassen, aus irgendwelchen Gründen auch... Doch er konnte nicht. Egal wie herzlos, kalt, gemein und skrupellos Regulus geworden war, für ihn war er noch immer sein kleiner Bruder.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort über den Vorfall zu verlieren, setzten sich die Marauders erneut an ihren Plätzen am Gryffindor-Tisch. Kurz darauf traten die Lehrer in die grosse Halle um zu verkünden, dass das heutige Quidditch-Spiel verschoben worden war. Doch Remus fühlte, dass es so ganz gut war. Er konnte sich vorstellen, das keinem von ihnen noch danach war Quidditch zu spielen.

_Ende Kapitel 13_

_((1)) Mir fällt erst jetzt auf, dass die Beschreibung von Remus auch zu einem guten Freund von mir passt - . _

_So meine Lieben, es ist schon spät, ich bin müde und sollte langsam ins Bett... Morgen ist ja wieder ein Arbeitstag . Ich werde mich bemühen, so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben. Sorry, nochmals für die lange Wartezeit! Cu ChibiYumi_


End file.
